<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Lose Hope by Candycanes19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028177">Don't Lose Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19'>Candycanes19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marriage Story (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And so many other tags that I might need later, Angst, Baby, Confusion, Crying, Drama, Drama Llama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I have no idea what else I should tag, Kisses, Love, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, PLEASE READ TAGS, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Reader is scared but not in a bad way, Sad, Smut, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, abortion is briefly mentioned, kiss, lots of kisses hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your past relationship was tough after a certain event happens and Charlie is divorced so he understands that all people have pasts and you can move forward to something better with him.   Love conquers all and happiness can be a miracle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to let you all know that I am working on this new idea that I have had for a bit now.  Please read warnings because there will be one in particular.  I will make sure it is posted so if miscarriage is a trigger in any form please then do not read or skip that part.  Thank you and I hope this is a fun read as I have been trying to figure out how to finally get it onto here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Charlie have gotten to known each other over a bit of time and Charlie is already divorced so there is not cheating or affairs happening in this fic.  And the adventures begin with your new romance but you both have pasts and that is part of how you two connected and fell in love!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This story and title are inspired by this quote:</p><p> </p><p>  DON'T LOSE HOPE</p><p>"WHEN WE LOSE ONE BLESSING, ANOTHER IS OFTEN MOST UNEXPECTEDLY GIVEN IN ITS PLACE"  C S LEWIS </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING   WARNING </p><p> </p><p>Abortion is briefly mentioned in this story so please read this ahead of time.  If this is a TRIGGER!  DO NOT READ!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up feeling naueous and quickly get up from bed to run into the bathroom. You hear your boyfriend, Tyler, call out, "Hey you ok?"  He hears you emptying the contents of your stomach and he gets up to check on you.</p><p>"Hey (Y/N), you ok?" he asks again and then gets a washcloth and wets it for you.  He hands it to you and you take it and wipe off your face and then look up at him and figure you might as well tell him.  </p><p>"I just found out yesterday at the doctor's that I am pregnant" you say slowing getting up from the floor and then throwing the washcloth in the hamper.  Tyler looks at you like you have horns on your head, "What no...no!"</p><p>"Yes I am and I did not do this by myself, Tyler.  I thought you would be happy?" you say biting your lip.</p><p>"Darling, I am not interested in having kids.  I thought I made it clear when we were talking about our future."</p><p>"I do not remember you ever saying that to me but we are now so aren't you a tiny bit excited?" you asked trying to take his hand.  Tyler pulls away and walks out of the room.  You stand there shocked at his words.   You hug yourself and take a breath and follow Tyler into the bedroom.  When you walk in there you see Tyler packing his bag.</p><p>"Where are you doing?"</p><p>"I can't do this and I do not want that baby.  Unless you want to not have it then I can reconsider our relationship?"  Tyler says pausing for a moment and looking at you.</p><p>"I will not abort my baby so go ahead and leave.  I want to be a mother and you do not have to worry I will not ask you for anything" you say as you walk to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p>Tyler is standing at the door with his stuff and he looks at you, "Good luck" he leans to try and give you a goodbye kiss but you turn your head so he ends up kissing your cheek.</p><p>"Goodbye Tyler" you say trying not to get to upset.  "Bye (Y/N)" Tyler says as he picks up his stuff and leaves.   </p><p>Once the door closes you slide down onto the floor and cry your eyes out.   You put your hand on your abdomen as if you comfort your unborn baby from the hurt that you are feeling but it still hurts.   </p><p>"It is just you and me kiddo and I can not wait to meet you"  you say to yourself and try to smile even though it is really hard to do at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING  MISCARRIAGE</p><p>Please read tags!!!!!!!!!!!! </p><p>Warning Warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks had past and you thought everything was going well with your pregnancy and the doctor thought so too.   True you were doing a lot on your own but you did have the support of your family which had been wonderful because sometimes you were overwhelmed with being pregnant and not having a partner to help you out.  Your Aunt and Uncle who raised you because your mother had not wanted children and your father was unknown to you.  So when your mother's sister had be willing to raise you, your mother had jumped at the chance to give you to her.   You had a great life with your Aunt and Uncle and you were a happy child.  And you realized that was why you so desperately wanted to be a mom because of what had happened with your own mother.   You could not wait to be able to do all the fun things a parent did with their children and you loved this baby so much.  But you did not realize that being stressed out and feeling like the world was on your shoulders would maybe be a slight issue.</p><p>************************************</p><p>You were asleep one evening and all of a sudden you woke up to a horrible pain in your abdomen.   You tired to move but the pain worsened and you pushed back the blanket and saw blood on your pajama pants.  </p><p>"Oh god no...no...ahhh" was all you could say because you felt sick.  Luckily your cell phone was right by your bed and you grabbed it.  Calling your aunt was the only thing you could think of beside your pain.</p><p>"Hello sweetie" your aunt Faith answered.</p><p>"Aunt Faith something is wrong with my baby.  I am so scared....something is wrong...there is blood and I....I..." you trailed off.</p><p>"Sweetie I am on my way over, stay put.  Just breathe and do not move." </p><p>You hung up and did as your aunt suggested but all you did was cry.  You had a bad feeling that something you wanted so badly was disappearing faster than you could imagine.</p><p>************************************</p><p>The next thing you could remember was waking up in a hospital room.   You looked over and saw your aunt and uncle talking with the doctor.  They all had sad faces and you slide your hand down and had the worse feeling knowing the baby had not made it.   </p><p>"(Y/N) you are awake.  How are you feeling sweetie?" your aunt said coming over to sit next to you in your hospital bed.  </p><p>"Tired and uncomfortable" you said, "I lost the baby didn't I?"  you asked and your aunt nodded yes.  She pulled you into a hug and you cried as she held you.  </p><p>"(Y/N), I can not say that everything will be ok because I know losing a baby is hard and sometimes we have no idea why it happens but you will always have this baby in your heart and they will always be a part of your life no matter what happens"  your aunt Faith said as she tired to comfort you.  You pulled back and nodded.  You knew this was gonna be hard and you hoped that you could understand why this baby was taken from you.   You looked down at your hands and took a breath to try and calm down.</p><p>The doctor looked over at you and said, "I want you to stay overnight just because this was your first pregnancy and want to make sure you do not have any complications. If you need anything just push the button on your bed we will be in here to check on you.  I will see you tomorrow before I release you and to check on your again"  You nodded and the doctor left the room.</p><p>"Well sweetie, your uncle Mike and I will go back to your place and get you a few things that you might need.  Is there anything else you need?"  </p><p>"I have my phone so I should be fine" you said.  Your aunt gave you a quick kiss on the top of your head and they left.  </p><p>You were now alone with your thoughts which was probably not a great thing but you laid back down and got as comfortable as you could and went back to sleep.  </p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p>You were asleep when your aunt brought in your bag.  She left it in the room and let you sleep.  She smiled at your sleeping form and knew that was probably the best medicine you could have now.  She quietly walked out and went by the nurses station and told them you were sleeping and that your bag was there if you needed anything.  The nurse said thanks and would check on you in a bit.  </p><p>You slept well enough even though all you did was dream of your baby and how cute it was and all the things you would miss out and that startled yourself awake.  The nurse that was in there was trying to let you sleep and she jumped when you woke.</p><p>"Sorry I did not mean to scare you I just startled myself"  you said to the nurse.</p><p>"It is ok.  How are you feeling?"  the nurse asked as she walked over to check on you.  </p><p>"I am as good as I guess I am considering.  I miss my baby."</p><p>"I am sure you do but you seem young enough that you can try again."</p><p>"Yes maybe" you whispered to yourself.  </p><p>The nurse smiled, "If you need anything let me know.  The doctor should be here in a little while and check on you and I think you will be able to go home."</p><p>You smiled to yourself and thought, don't lose hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present Day</p><p> </p><p>You were now an up and coming author and your newest book was being turned into a play and you were excited.  You could not believe that your agent had found a successful director who was very interested in working with you.   You had a meeting today with this guy and your agent and you wanted to make your best impression.   You were searching through your closet and finally found a dress that made you feel pretty and was not to over the top either.  You were putting on the final touches of your outfit and then you grabbed your phone and purse and headed off to your agent's office.  </p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p>You got out of the cab and headed inside the building.  You headed towards the elevators and went to reach for the button but someone else pushed it first.  You turned to look at the person and smiled and the gentleman next to you smiled back, "I assume you are headed up?" he asked and you replied, "Yes and thank you."   You turned back to wait for the elevator but you thought to yourself, 'Wow what a hottie' and thank god no one could hear your thoughts.  Finally the elevator opened and he held the doors so you could walk in first and then he followed.</p><p>"Which floor?" the gentleman asked you.</p><p>"Oh uhmm 6 please."</p><p>"Oh well same here" he said smiling at you.</p><p>You blushed at his smile it was bright and he made the small space just light up, "I have a meeting with my agent and some hot shot director for my book.  I am really nervous and have no idea what is going to happen" you say and then feel silly for telling this nice guy something he probably does not care about at all.  </p><p>"Hot shot director huh?" he said smirking at you, "I think I am who you are meeting with."  And then he turned back to check on where the elevator was heading.</p><p>You looked down at the floor and groaned.  You needed to impress him and now your had screwed that up.  You tap him on the shoulder, "Hey I am sorry I did not mean that and I apologize completely.  Please forgive me I am really nervous about this meeting and did not know who you were, sorry."</p><p>He smiled, "I thought it was funny and no need to apologize.  I have never had anyone call me a hot shot director and I kinda like it so thank you.  By the way my name is Charlie Barber and you are?" reaching out to shake your hand and you shake his hand back.  You noticed his hand practically engulfs your tiny hand and you feel sparks and notice Charlie does too.  He smiles at you and you feel something you have not felt in a long time.  </p><p>"I am (Y/N) and thank you for understanding...." you do not get to finish because the elevator dings open and Charlie holds the doors so you can get out first and the he follows.  Luckily you know where to go with all the halls and doors and Charlie just follows behind you.   When you get to the office Charlie moves in front of you and opens the door, "Ladies first" he says with that dazzling smile and is starting to make you weak in the knees.  You smile back and walk in.  Charlie is right behind you as you make it to the receptionist, "We are here to see Amelia Rivers."  The receptionist nods her head and then calls Amelia's office.</p><p>The receptionist puts down her phone and looks at the two of you, "You two can go on in now" she says nicely.  You nod and start walking and feel Charlie's hand on your lower back as the two of you walk down the hall a short bit and you hear a ringing and Charlie drops his hand and pulls out his phone.  </p><p>"Sorry gotta take this but I will be right in"  and he walks away talking on his phone.  You hear him say, "Hi honey what's the matter?"   You shake your head and realize of course the gorgeous director is married.   </p><p>You shake your head and walk into Amelia's office and she greets you with a hug, "How is my favorite author doing? I have so much to tell you and hopefully Mr Barber will be here soon." </p><p>"He is just outside and had to take a phone call from his wife.  I met him in the elevator"  you said as you put your stuff down and then take a seat. </p><p>"Oh Mr Barber is not married sweetie.  His divorce was known in the literary world and as far as I know he has not remarried.  I know he has a son and there was some drama but I think he and the ex got things somewhat civil now.  So he is out there oh good then we can get going on time.  Perfect because I have a lunch meeting that I can not be late for today" Amelia said setting papers up on her desk.  </p><p>"Sorry I had to take that call.  My son was trying to find something in the house but then the babysitter found it for him.  I do not know if either of you have children but they are a handful sometimes but I love Henry dearly. "  </p><p>"I do not have any children" you say putting your hands in your lap as Charlie settles next to you on the sofa.  </p><p>"Yes well shall we get started and I am glad to see you two have met.   I think (Y/N)'s book is a great story and I am so glad that Mr Barber wanted to turn it into a play that he wishes to direct. Mr Barber you have read the book?"  Amelia asked.</p><p>"Yes I did and it was outstanding.  The characters were well defined and the plot was amazing.  You did a great job with your book, (Y/N)." </p><p>"Thank you Mr Barber"  you say smiling.</p><p>******************************************</p><p>When the meeting was over Amelia told the two of you that she would get the contract worked on later on in the week and that another meeting would be needed to finalize everything.  You were glad to that everything went well as you and Charlie left the office and were heading back to the elevators, Charlie stopped you, "Hey would you like to get coffee and talk some more?  Unless you are busy?"  </p><p>"I think that would be nice" you say feeling like a teenager when your crush as you out on a date.  </p><p>"Great, I need to let the babysitter know I will be a bit later but it will be fine" Charlie says pulling his phone back out and calling.  </p><p>**********************************</p><p>Once the two of your are settled at a table in the corner of the coffee shop, Charlie goes up to the counter and puts in your order and waits.  Then he comes back with your coffees and sits down.   </p><p>"Thank you so much."</p><p>"Welcome so tell me what you were thinking of how this play should go.  I would love to hear your ideas and want you to be as involved as possible" Charlie says looking intently at you.  </p><p>You smile and then discuss the ideas and the plot and how things should work in the play.   You two end up staying longer than planned and when Charlie's phone rings again he realizes how late it is and the babysitter had to get going.  </p><p>"(Y/N) I want to continue this conversation soon so we should exchange numbers if that is okay with you?" Charlie asks so sweetly and you give him your phone and he puts his number in and  you do the same with his phone and then you both leave and head your separate ways.   </p><p>As you are walking away you hear, "Hey (Y/N) I really enjoyed talking to you" Charlie says with a smile and you smile back, "I did too, Charlie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and fluffiness with a kiss!!!!!!!!   <br/>Thank you for all that are reading this story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later you are back in Amelia's office to look over contracts that she had written up.  You were impressed at how everything looked and you two were waiting on Charlie to show up.  He had called you and said he was running just a bit late because of something to do with his son's flight being slightly delayed but he was on his way.</p><p>"Amelia, this looks good and I hope Mr Barber is fine with it too.  I have no objections to what was written" you said looking at the papers. </p><p>"Glad to hear it and unless Mr Barber has any questions this should be...." but before Amelia can finish her phone rings.  "Hello yes send him in, thank you."</p><p>A few moments later Charlie knocks on the open door and Amelia motions for him to enter and he does and sees you and smiles.  You smile back and then Charlie comes over to sit next to you.  After he is settled you both turn to look at Amelia.  She hands Charlie his copy of the contract.  As Charlie looks over it, "(Y/N) was happy with everything so just let me know if there is anything you want to change." Amelia says waiting for Charlie's response.  </p><p>Charlie flips the pages and then he looks up, "I think it is fine too and am ready to start auditions since I already have a theater willing to take on this play."</p><p>"Oh nice that sounds great!  Then if you two will sign the papers then we are all set and you two have start working on your play" Amelia states as the two of you sign away.  </p><p>"Great, if there is anything else I can do please do not hesitate to call or text. I am here to help and Congratulations on having a play together."   You giggle at that comment Amelia said and Charlie chuckles too.   Charlie gets up and puts his hand out to help you up.  You take his hand and again feel that spark of excitement and blush as you get up. </p><p>"Thank you Amelia for everything" you say and Charlie nods in agreement.  </p><p>You two head out of the office and toward the elevators as you are walking out you feel Charlie's hand back again on the small of your back.  This time you stop Charlie and look at him, "Would you like to have dinner with me? Unless you have plans."  </p><p>"I was just going to ask you the same thing," Charlie chuckles which makes you giggle and blush.  </p><p>Charlie leans in closer and whispers in your ear, "You are adorable when you blush."   You feel tingles of excitement after Charlie's comment.  </p><p>The elevator doors open and Charlie always the gentleman puts his arm out so you can walk in without worry of the elevator doors closing on you.  Then he follows behind and pushed the button for the lobby. </p><p>You lean against the back wall of the elevator as Charlie leans against the side.  The elevator stops at another floor and several people get on and you get bumped closer to Charlie and he winks at you and puts his arm around your waist which you do not mind.  He feels strong and smells amazing.   </p><p>*************************************************</p><p> </p><p>You two are settled at a nice little Italian restaurant that you selected and were looking at the menus.   </p><p>"Charlie is this going to be a work dinner or a......?" you were not sure how to finish your sentence.</p><p>"No work talk tonight.  This is a date and even more fun because you asked me" Charlie said reaching to hold your hand and you felt goosebumps.  </p><p>*************************************************</p><p>As the two of you left the restaurant you were walking along and Charlie reached for you hand which you let him.   You looked up at him and smiled then Charlie just stopped and cupped your face in his hands.   Then he leaned down and kissed you gently then you gasped and he took that to deepen the kiss.  You tasted his coffee and he tasted your chocolate cake you had both shared for dessert.  When Charlie broke the kiss he looked at you and smiled as your slowly opened your eyes.  </p><p>"You are beautiful (Y/N)" Charlie said and sure enough you blushed which made Charlie chuckle and pull you into a hug.  You felt safe and thought maybe there is hope for this to go somewhere good.    You whispered to yourself, "Don't lose hope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fluff and kisses because why not.  </p><p>Slow is the key right???  </p><p>Again anyone who is reading a huge thank you and hugs (Social Distancing ones since we are living in a historical period of time with Cornoavirus (Covid-19).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auditions went fairly smoothly and at the end of the week, Charlie had the cast settled.  He was very adamant about reherasals starting the next week.</p><p>"Everyone will get their scripts as you leave today.  I look forward to working with each and everyone of you.  If you have any questions for me or Miss (L/N) we will answer as best as we can"  Charlie announced to the cast.  You nodded in agreement, "Yes I will help in any way but I hope you will add your own ideas as well."    </p><p>Everyone seemed good and headed over to the assistant who had the scripts and starting handing them out.   </p><p>You were standing watching everything going on and thinking to yourself that your book was a play and it was going to be performed in front of people.  You gasped to yourself and Charlie looked over at you and was at your side quickly, "Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh yeah just still in shock that my book is going to be a play.  My words that are going to be acted out for all sorts of people to hopefully enjoy."</p><p>"Everyone is going to love your story.  And your writing is amazing and you are so talented.  I think it is going to be successful. I have a feeling" Charlie said and putting his hand around your waist.  You bit your lip because you did not want to look unprofessional at work but no one seemed care.   When everyone had their scripts Charlie announced, "Hope everyone has a good weekend and we will start rehersals at ten o'clock on Monday.  Have a good one."  </p><p>When it was just you and Charlie still standing in the theater, he pulled you into his arms and said, "I do not know about you but I am ready for the weekend and I hope that one beautiful lady standing here would like to have dinner again with me.  I figured I better sneak that in before you asked me out and I felt less of man but I still loved how you asked me out the other day."</p><p>You looked up at Charlie and giggled at his comment and responded, "I would love to have dinner with you but I really want to change and try to look a bit more presentable."</p><p>"Sweetheart, you look gorgeous no matter what you wore.  That is just my opinion but can I at least escort you home?" Charlie asked sincerely.  You nodded and headed out to catch a cab.</p><p>******************************************</p><p>When you got to your apartment you let yourself and Charlie in and he shuts the door.   Charlie walked around your space and noticed that you had a huge bookshelf and starting looking at all the books and photos.</p><p>"Wow you have an impressive collection" he said pulling out a random book.  </p><p>"Thank you, I love to read which is obvious since I write."  </p><p>Charlie put the book back and then starting checking out the photos lined between books.  He noticed one of you as a little girl, "You were cute as a kid."  You walked over to look at the photo he was talking about, "Oh my Charlie you are sweet.  That was my fifth birthday and I was excited because I got to go and horseback riding with my aunt mom."</p><p>"Aunt mom?" Charlie asked curiously.</p><p>"I was raised by my aunt and uncle.  My biological mom did not want children and I never knew my father but I had a great childhood.  I do not feel like I was jipped out of anything.  And I have no contact with my real mom and truly I was an infant when it all happen.  But when I was old enough my aunt mom told me but I was ok with it because I knew nothing but happiness and had a family that took great care of me" you explained and wondered now if Charlie was going to bolt for hearing some of your life story.</p><p>"Wow that is an amazing story and I get it my childhood was not horrible but I understand everyone has a past and things in their life that are good and bad.  I had a bad divorce but mainly it was because of custody of our son, Henry.  But we have an agreement now and things are pretty civil for the time being.  So I get it." Charlie explained and smiled.</p><p>"Let me get changed and then we can go and get dinner" you said heading toward your bedroom,  "Have a seat and I will try to be super quick" you said walking away.</p><p>Charlie watched you walk away and then went back to look at your photos and books. </p><p>When you came out not long after leaving him be, you noticed he was sitting on your sofa reading one of your books.  </p><p>"Hey" you said and Charlie looked up at you. </p><p>"You look stunning" Charlie exclaimed and got up from the sofa and walked over to where you were standing.  He gently tilted your chin to look up at him and he couldn't resist a kiss.  His lips gently pressed against yours and he coaxed you to open your mouth so he could deepen the kiss.  You did and he pulled you closer to him and Charlie could feel your soft curves against his body that he let out a slight groan.  He pulled back and looked at you while your eyes still closed and your lips puffy from his kiss.  God he thought you were a beautiful sight for his sore eyes.   You open your eyes slowly to see Charlie staring at you with darken eyes and you blush at how he looks like he wants to have you for dinner and not food.</p><p>"What do you say we head out?" you suggest starting to move away from Charlie but he pulls you back towards him and kisses you again, "What about we get delivery and stay in tonight and I will take you out tomorrow?   I just want to have you to myself tonight, if you are ok with that?"   You bite your lower lip and Charlie notices, "Hey we can still go out if you want." "Charlie I do not mind staying in but can we just take things slow and get to know each other better.  If that would be ok with you?"  Charlie nods, "Sorry I did not mean to rush you in anything but I really do like you and want to get to know you better.  We will go at a pace you want.  I really want this, you make me very happy, (Y/N)."   You smile at Charlie and look at him, "You make me happy too and I have not felt that in a long time.  I like you too. Thank you for understanding" and then you kiss Charlie again.  </p><p>Then you go and change again to get more comfy as Charlie makes a call to get food delivered to your apartment.   </p><p>When you alone in your room you think to yourself how did I get so lucky with such a sweet and understanding guy.  </p><p>You come back out and Charlie is settled on the sofa and you go and sit with him and he pulls you to his side and you get comfy until the food arrives but for now you two just talk and that is good enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little smut for our lovebirds!  Yes please </p><p>Enjoy  :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rehearsals were going well and you were enjoying sitting out of the way of Charlie and his cast.  You did not want to be a constant burden of trying to tell them what to do and actually you were impressed with all the was happening.  Charlie was really good at being a director.  He had so many ideas and they were creative and unique.  You were mesmorized by his talent and all they he could accomplish with your book.   </p><p>While you were sitting watching quietly your phone started buzzing so you looked to see who it was and it was your best friend, Mia.  You got up quietly and walked out of the theater,  "Hello Mia, how are you?"  </p><p>"Hi (Y/N) how are you doing?  I heard your book is becoming a play is that right?"  Mia questioned.</p><p>"Yes it is and you caught me at rehearsals now but I am out in the lobby so I can chat.  What's up?"  you asked wandering around the lobby as you talked to Mia.</p><p>"That is so exciting to hear and I am so happy for you.  I also called because I have not seen my best friend for a bit and miss you.  We need to have lunch or coffee or something.  I need my girl talk buddy.  I mean my boyfriend is nice to talk to but sometimes I need my girls.  So what do you say we meet up like tonight for dinner?"  Mia suggested.</p><p>You did not have any plans with Charlie and he did take you out the other night like he had promised for wanting the one evening at home.  Which had actually turned out to be fun with the two of you talking and you did end up making out a bit but Charlie being the gentleman did not crossed any boundaries you were not wanting to at that moment. </p><p>"(Y/N) hey are you still with me?" Mia asked and you jumped from your thoughts and answered. "Sorry yes I would love to have dinner with you and we can have all the girl talk you want because I have a new guy in my life now and can not wait to tell you all about him."</p><p>"Oh my god no way, sweetie!  Awwww you deserve a good one after all that stupid head Tyler put you through."</p><p>"Yes that was a hard time for me but I have a good feeling about this guy, Mia.  He is sweet and is the best kisser.  I just get all dizzy with happiness when I am around him" you say smiling to yourself.</p><p>"I am happy for you and can not wait to hear all about him.  How about we meet at that awesome Italian place near your apartment at say six o'clock?"  Mia says.</p><p>"Sounds perfect and I can not wait to see you too."</p><p>"Later (Y/N)" Mia says.</p><p>"Laters Mia."</p><p>As you are hanging up your phone you turn to see Charlie standing in the lobby and then he sees you off to the side.  He walked over to where you were and cupped your cheek with his big hand.  HIs fingers gently carassing your cheek as he smiles at you,  "I went to ask you something and you were gone.  I got worried but then as I got closer to the lobby I overheard you talking.  The actors have a question about a certain scene if you do not mind?"</p><p>"Sure sorry to worry you I had a phone call and needed to take it" you said smiling back at Charlie.  Before you went back into the theater he gently leaned down to give you a sweet kiss on the lips.  </p><p>"I know I am constantly kissing you (Y/N) but I can not help it you just look so sweet all the time and your lips need to be kissed constantly" Charlie said before opening the door and letting you into the theater.</p><p>You smiled to yourself as you and Charlie head towards the stage to talk with the cast about the scene.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************</p><p>Everyone was done for the day and things had done well.  You were getting your stuff together when Charlie comes over to where you are and sits on the armrest of a chair nearby.</p><p>"Hey I think it went well today.  What do you think, sweetheart?"  Charlie asks.</p><p>"I think it went great.  Sorry I do not mean to be rude but I have dinner plans tonight.  I hope you don't mind?"  you asked sweetly.</p><p>"Oh no that is fine sweetheart.  I have a ton of notes to work on and can just get something on the way home.  But I will miss you" Charlie said getting up and pulling you to him so he could kiss you.  You loved how Charlie kissed you and how when he did you could tell he enjoyed it too.</p><p>You did not want to move away but you did not want to be late for your dinner with Mia so you pulled away and picked up your bag but Charlie grabbed your hand and pulled you back into another hug.   God being in his arms, you felt safe and protected. </p><p>"OK Charlie, I really need to go"  you insisted and he let you go with one more kiss goodbye.  You walked away but turned your head when you got to the door and waved and Charlie waved back with his dazzling smile.  </p><p>**************************************************</p><p>You got to the restaurant and Mia was already sitting so you got to the table, "Sorry if I am running a bit late but Charlie would not let me go." </p><p>"No you are not late I got here early because I know this place is popular on a Friday night and wanted to get a table" Mia said getting up to give you a hug.</p><p>You sat down and then a few minutes later the waitress showed up and asked for your drink orders and then she left.</p><p>"So tell me all about this new guy in your life?" Mia inquired as she gave all her attention to you.</p><p>"Well we met in an elevator.  His name is Charlie and I embarrassed myself by saying that I had a meeting with a hot shot director. Not knowing who he was until he informed me he was said director.  I about died of embarassment right there on the spot but he was so sweet about it all and actually liked me calling him that.  After that first meeting he asked me out for coffee and we chatting so long that the babysitter called to say she needed to leave.  He has a son and is divorced.  Gosh I don't know what else to say.  He told me he likes me and I make him happy.  He is an amazing kisser and he is tall.  When he hugs me I feel safe which I never felt that way with Tyler.  So I hope this works out."  </p><p>"He sounds perfect, (Y/N) and I am glad he has lots of better qualities than that loser Tyler.  Hey does he know about..........uhmmm ya know?"  Mia questioned.</p><p>"I have not told him about my miscarrage yet but when I feel the time is right, I will.  I did tell him about my parent situation and he did not bolt so that is good right?"  </p><p>"Yes that is good but he seems to have a past too with his divorce and kid so don't sweat it for now but I do think when you too get more serious he should know" Mia stated.</p><p>"I agree and I will if we get more serious.  So what else is going on with you?" you asked but before you two could start the waitress came over and took your orders.</p><p>You and Mia enjoyed your dinner and had lots of girl talk as you both needed.  It was great catching up and you two agreed that you all needed to get together again and sooner rather than later.  </p><p>You two said your goodbyes and went your separate ways home.</p><p>****************************************************</p><p>When you got home you decided to get into more comfortable clothes and veg out in front of the TV.  You grabbed your phone and decide to call Charlie.  His phone rang couple of times and then you heard that amazing voice of his, "Hello sweetheart, how are you? Did you have a nice dinner?" </p><p>"I did. It was with my best friend whom I had not seen in a while and it felt good to catch up and just have some girl time" You said smiling to yourself. </p><p>"Aha that is nice to have time with friends.  Glad you could do that."</p><p>"How is the note taking going?" you asked curiously and knowing that he was knee deep in it.</p><p>"Oh you know I have so many ideas swirling around in my head that it drives so many people crazy when I suggest how a certain scene or action should go and then I want to try it a hundred different ways.  I know that is why my ex wife needed to get away.  Anyway enough about me, what are you doing now?"</p><p>"Just watching TV and relaxing" you say with a contented sigh.</p><p>"Would you mind if I joined you or is that to much to ask this late?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"I thought you were super busy with notes, Mr Barber?" </p><p>"I need a distraction."</p><p>"Fine come on over and I will distract you" you say with a flirtation in your voice.</p><p>"See you in ten minutes darling" Charlie says as he hangs up.   You shake your head and get up and quickly straighten up a bit.</p><p>**************************************************</p><p>Sure enough Charlie is there pretty quickly and you let him in.  He leans in for a kiss which you are happy to let him have, "Hmmmm you taste sweet, darling" Charlie declares as he walks into your apartment.  </p><p>"Wow Charlie you really know how to sweet talk a gal" you joked as you wander back to the sofa and Charlie follows you after closing the door. </p><p>"Anything for my sweet gal"  he says as he settles next to you on the sofa.  He pulls you in so you can lean against him and he lets his other hand draws lazy shapes on your back.   You seem to relax a bit more snuggled up next to Charlie and he seems to do the same.  </p><p>Before you know it you and Charlie are totally ignoring the TV and are making out like teenagers on the sofa.  He has somehow moved so that you were under him and he was laying on top of you.  You felt one of his hands move underneath your tshirt and gently cup your breast.  You let out a soft moan which spurred Charlie to suckle the tender skin along your neck and he groaned but continued his attack on your neck.  You moved your hand into his hair and then it was Charlie's turn to moan at the feeling of your hands in his hair.  </p><p>'God' Charlie thought at how good it felt with your hands in his hair.  He had forgotten how good it felt to have a gentle hand carass his scalp.  He felt himself get harder with just your simple and sweet gestures of your hands.   He slide his other hand to the waistband of your panties and his fingers gently lazily touch your pussy.  You feel a zing of excitement and then he flicks his thumb over your clit and you moan even louder than you meant to.  Charlie has a shit eating grin knowing what he did to you and continues to suck the tender skin between your neck and shoulder.   He slides one of his large fingers into you and you gasped, "Holy Fuck Charlie!"  He continues touching you adding another finger continuing his minstrations, "Let go darling just let go for me" and at his words you cry out as his fingers hit a spot inside of you that makes you cum so hard you see white spots and cry out, "Charlie oh god oh.......!"  Charlie pulls back to watch you enjoy the pleasure he has just gave you.  When you finally breath from that orgasm that Charlie gave you, you blush when you see him watching you through darken eyes.   "You really are an angel, (Y/N)" Charlie said and then sitting up and pulling you to him. You snuggle next to Charlie and enjoy the closeness of his strong body holding you close to him.  </p><p>"Charlie, I....uhmmm......." you stutter but Charlie shushes you, "You don't need to say anything.  I just wanted to be close to you."  And with that you snuggle up with Charlie as he gets more comfortable on the sofa and you fall asleep together cuddled up happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut and I am not sorry!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Thank you to anyone who is reading!!!!!!!!!  </p><p> Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun woke you up and you looked at where you had been sleeping and worried that you had sufficated poor Charlie with being on top of him but he moved so you were relieved of that thought. </p><p>"Good morning Sunshine" Charlie smiles at you.  You leaned down to kiss him and he slides his hand up into your hair to pull you closer to him.</p><p>You mumble, "Morning" in between kisses because Charlie won't stop kissing you and has a nice hold on you.  You try to wiggle away to sit up but his grip is strong.                    </p><p>"Hot shot listen I need to go to the bathroom so please let me up" you beg and he releases you. You get up and walk towards the bathroom when you hear,  "Make it snappy sweetheart."   You roll your eyes and take your sweet time.   When you finally come out and find Charlie in your kitchen making breakfast.  </p><p>"Nice a man that can cook.  You are getting more brownie points with me" you smile and he smiles back and then gets back to working on breakfast.   You went and sat down at the breakfast bar and watched as Charlie do his thing with all the food.  He has different things going all at once but it is a smooth process and he has everything under control.<br/>
When everything is ready he hands you a plate and utensils, "Enjoy sweetie" Charlie says and then setting his plate down next yours.  He comes around and sits next to you at the bar and starts eating.   You are enjoying the food immensely and let out a soft groan, in which Charlie looks over at you with a grin, "Baby, you keep making those sounds and I am not going to be able to control myself around you and I am really hungry if you catch my drift."   You blush so hard that Charlie smirks and whispers into your ear, "Sweetheart, you are so fucking adorable when you blush.  You gotta know it drives me crazy!"  You feel tingles of excitement run through your body after Charlie's comment.   You return your attention to your food for a bit and then you make a decision that you hope your do not regret.   </p><p>You get up and grab Charlie's hand and pull him towards your bedroom.  He follows but when you get right inside he stops you, "(Y/N) are you sure.  I remember what you said about taking our time and want to respect your wishes."</p><p>You look up at him and just come out and say it, "I am falling for you and I trust you completely.  Plus I am a big girl and can make my own decisions.  Unless you don't want me?"</p><p>"Sweetheart, God I want you so much and feel the same way but are you sure?"  Charlie says pulling you to him and cupping your cheek with his big hand.  He leans down and kisses you and then you yelp when he picks you up and then gently lays you on your bed.  He hovers over you for a moment and then lowers himself on top of you and then he  kisses you.  You slide a hands into his hair as you two make out for a bit before you feel his hand slide under your shirt and touch your abdomen.  </p><p>"This needs to be gone" he says helping you out of your shirt.   You move your hands to pull his shirt off too.  Clothes are flying this way and that until you were just in your bra and panties and Charlie was in his boxers.  </p><p>Charlie leaned back on his haunches and just stared at you, "God you are beautiful, (Y/N)."   You sat up and slowly unhooked your bra and then threw it to the side and Charlie's eyes grew darker and you grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him toward you.   He leaned in to start kissing and nipping at your neck and then he moved down to your collarbone.  You gasped as he continued his kisses down toward your breasts.  He took one of your nipples in his mouth and kissed and suckled it and his other hand pinched your other breast and you chocked out a gasped, "Charlie....oh god....yes"   Charlie grinned to himself and continued kissing down your body.  He roughly pulled your legs apart and started kissing the inside of your thighs.  He leaned up for a moment looking at you, "Babygirl your panties are soaked and they gotta go."  He helped slide off your panties and then he nudged your clit with his nose and licked your slit and started to make out with your pussy.  His mouth and tongue were doing unbelieveable naughty things to you and it felt amazing.  </p><p>You cried out, "Charlie oh god.......yes......uhmmm.....ahhhh........" you could not make out any more words when he slide a finger inside of you.  </p><p>"Damn babygirl you are fucking tight."  Charlie noticed and then added another finger and continued his minstrations on your pussy.  When Charlie let his thumb flick across your clit you came so hard you thought you could not breath.   </p><p>Charlie watched you come undone just for him and he felt his cock get harder at just what he was seeing.  You were like an angel and laying there coming down from your orgasm that he had given you made him fall even more in love with you at that moment.  You were perfection and sweet and now his everything.   </p><p>You looked up at Charlie and bit your lip, "Wow that was intense" you said and Charlie leaned down and kissed you.  He quickly discarded his boxers and your eyes widen at how big he was and wondered how he was going to fit inside you but you trusted him with your life at this point and there was no going back.  You wanted Charlie and boy did he want you.  You felt him line his cock up with your entrance and started pushing his cock slowly into you.  He knew he was big and was glad he had gotten you off before this so he knew you would be wet for him and it would not be that uncomfortable for you.  When he finally bottomed out you felt competely full and it felt he was deep inside of you.</p><p>"Fuck babygirl you are tight and wet for me.  Fuck" was about all Charlie could say at the feeling of your tight wet pussy sucking in his cock.   After a moment you moved your leg up against his hip and he took that as a cue to start moving.  You held onto him as he thrust in and out of you.  He changed the angles and at one point he hit your most sensitive spot and you screamed out, "Holy mother of fucks!"  Charlie smiled and continued that angle.  He hit your spot again and you felt yourself cum again and all you saw were white spots and lightning flashing.   "Let go for me babygirl and I got you" and you did but not too much longer Charlie could not take it himself and he felt himself cum and fill you wit his seed.  He growled at how good it felt to just let go himself too.  Fuck he thought you were so tight and felt himself cum a bit more and he could not think straight.  </p><p>Charlie collasped on top of you and you held him as you both slowly came down from your orgasms.  You hugged Charlie tight wanting the enjoy the closeness that you two were experiencing after making love.  Charlie leaned up for a moment and looked at you, "I think I am falling in love with you (Y/N) and I think I did the first time I saw you in that elevator."</p><p>You giggled, "I love you too Charlie"  then you kissed him.  He pulled out of you and rolled to the side pulling you into his arms.   You snuggled next to Charlie and you two lay there together in the post bliss of your lovemaking.  </p><p>You look at Charlie and said, "So then am I your girlfriend?"  Charlie laughed and kissed your forhead, "Yes I think that works for me."   </p><p>"Good because I am not the type of girl who just sleeps with anyone unless I am their girl" you playfully tease.</p><p>"You are my girl" Charlie says kissing you again and again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jealously if you look really hard and fluff.  Charlie really is in love with reader.<br/>Maybe a tiny bit of drama llama too?  IDK </p><p>Thanks for reading!!! </p><p>Social Distancing hugs to you all that are reading this but hey this is online so it really is social distancing.  hahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks go by and rehearsals are running smoothly and you sit back and just enjoy watching everyone do their thing.  You have had very little to say about anything that needed to be changed.  The actors and Charlie were working so hard and you were actually enjoying going to work watching the play and of course the fact that you got to see Charlie everyday.  But you two were becoming inseparable but there were times you needed time away from one another.   Like this morning you had texted Charlie saying you were not coming to watch rehearsal, you had to a deadline for your new book.  </p><p>As you sat at your computer working on the new chapters for your new book, your phone beeped.</p><p>'Dinner tonight?' </p><p>You smiled at Charlie's text,  'Sure' you sent back.</p><p>'Dress up please'</p><p>'I always do from what you told and that I look amazing in anything!'</p><p>'I did but I wanna show you off'</p><p>'Show me off?'</p><p>'Nicole and her new significant other are still in town dropping off Henry and staying until tomorrow and thought it would be nice if we all had dinner.  And I want to have the prettiest women on my arm tonight.  I will do anything you want after they leave.  Pretty please?'</p><p>'Anything I want?'</p><p>"Anything!'</p><p>'You asked so nicely that I accept your dinner offer, Charlie'</p><p>'I will pick you up at six sweetheart.  Can't wait to see you.  Love you'</p><p>'Love you too'  you smiled as you sent that last text and then got back to working.  </p><p> </p><p>**********************************************</p><p>You had been working hard and looked over at the clock and realized that you had an hour at best to get ready for your date with Charlie.  </p><p>"Oh fuck" you say as you quickly save all your work and go to your bedroom closet and find an outfit to knock the socks off everyone.  Then you head into the bathoom to take a shower and get ready.</p><p>Just as you are getting the last of your outfit together you hear and knock at your door.  You rush to the door and open it.  Standing there is Charlie all dressed up like an armani model.  </p><p>"Damn sweetheart you look gorgeous!" Charlie says taking a step inside and giving you a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>"You clean up well too hot shot"  you smile while looking Charlie up and down and thinking, fuck dinner let me just snack on Charlie.  You snicker to yourself and Charlie looks at you, "Sorry just thinking of what you owe me after dinner."  Figuring that could cover up what you really wanted to do to him right now which was basically both of you naked and in the bedroom.</p><p>"Oh yeah what do you wish, Princess?" Charlie said pulling you to him and smirking down at you with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of his looking at you like you are dessert.</p><p>"Sorry my lips are sealed until we are alone"  You dish it right back with a smirk of your own.   </p><p>Charlie groans and takes your hand in his and you two head out for dinner.</p><p>*****************************************</p><p>When you get to the restaurant, Charlie opens the door for you and you walk in and smile at the hostess.</p><p>"Good Evening how can I help you?"  she asked politely.</p><p>"We have a reservation under Barber."</p><p>"Ah yes, the other three in your party have already been seated so please follow me."   You and Charlie follow the hostess to the table.   Right before you get to the table, Charlie slides his arm around your waist and pulls you close to his side.   </p><p>"Hello Charlie" Nicole says as she sees you two approach the table.</p><p>"Hello Nicole, Henry. this is (Y/N)" Charlie says and introduces you.  You smile, "Hello."    Nicole nods and Henry just looks up for a moment and then goes back to his ipad.  Charlie pulls out your chair and you sit and thank him.  He then pulls out his own chair and then after you all are settled, Nicole says, "This is my boyfriend, Travis, he is a actor."</p><p>"Nice" you say and smile at Travis, who nods at you. </p><p>"What do you do (Y/N)?" Nicole asked.</p><p>"I am a author" you say sweetly.</p><p>"How do you know Charlie?" Nicole inquired.</p><p>"He is directing a play that is based on one of my recent novels" you explained.   Nicole looked between you and Charlie and continued her inquisition.</p><p>"How long have you two been together?"  </p><p>You were getting ready to answer but the waitress interrupted, "Good evening can I get you all drinks?"  Everyone gave their orders and Nicole was getting ready to continue but Charlie put an end to it.</p><p>"Nicole, (Y/N) have been together for a a couple of months and you need to get used to us being together.  Just like I am used to you and Travis now.  Can we talk about something else.  Henry how is school going?" Charlie asked helping to save you from Nicole. </p><p>You look at Charlie and smile and then take a sip of your water.  You thought this was gonna be an interesting meal.  </p><p>The rest of the dinner went as smoothly as it could with Nicole seeming to want to try and trip you up for some reason and who did not even know her at all except for the bits that Charlie had told you.  At one point Charlie took your hand in his and you smiled as he gently carassed his thumb over your wrist.  The small gesture made you feel better and you had no idea why but you noticed that Nicole looked displeased but you did not care.  She was old news and you were the now the front headline in Charlie's world now.</p><p>Finally dinner was over and everyone headed out.  Nicole told Charlie that he could come by the hotel in the morning and get Henry and his stuff.  Charlie agreed and gave Henry another hug and then everyone headed home.</p><p>***********************************************</p><p>When you got to your place you literally collaspe onto the sofa and Charlie follows suit.</p><p>"Good grief, sweetheart.  I am so sorry about Nicole grilling you. I have no idea she was gonna be like that.  Are you ok?" Charlie asked putting his arm around you.  You lean against him, "I am fine and but I think this is crazy but she seemed jealous to me.  Why I have no idea especially since she was all about her new boyfriend, Travis the actor."  You emphasized.  Charlie laughed as you said that and you shook your head, "Whatever, I am tired so I think the bed is calling me" you say sitting up. </p><p>"Do you mind if I stay tonight?" Charlie asks so sweetly that as you stand up you reach out your hand.  He takes it and follows you to your bedroom.  </p><p>As you two are snuggled together in bed, you remind Charlie that he has to do whatever you want since he promised earlier in his texts messages after dinner.</p><p>You promptly tell him just to hold you close and give you an amazing goodnight kiss which he does and you snuggle into his strong arms and fall asleep soundly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut and fluff </p><p>Hope you all enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up feeling naseous and gently moved out of Charlie's arms careful not to wake him.  You walked into the bathroom shut the door and quickly threw up in the toilet.   You got up and flushed the toilet and washed your face and hands off and then stared into the mirror.   </p><p>You quietly said to yourself, "God no this can't be happening.  I can't be....no...nope..." but you knew it was probably true.  Your period was late and you had stupidly forgotten to use protection when you slept with Charlie not that long ago.   You were still in your own little world when you heard Charlie knock on the bathroom door, "Hey sweetheart are you ok?"</p><p>Oh fuck you thought, "Yes, fine you can come in."  Charlie walked in and came over to you and gave you a morning kiss, "Morning" he said with a smile, "Morning hot shot" you smiled back, "Do you want me to make you breakfast before you get Henry?"  "I will do it sweetheart. I got time before I get him. Plus I promised I would do anything for you so I thought you might ask for something more last night but I know you were exhausted after the inquistion."  Charlie said and you nodded, "You are the best, Charlie.  How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"  "Sweetheart I am the lucky one.  You are the prettiest, sweetest most incredible women I have ever met.  And I love you" Charlie declared.  You blushed which of course made Charlie lean in and tell you, "You drive me crazy!"  Then he leaned in to give you another kiss which made you moan because his hands were underneath your sleep shirt and then he hoisted you up on the bathroom counter.  He quickly discards your sleep shirt and his hands are all over you and you have your hands all over him.  Before you realize it Charlie is helping you out of your panties and then sliding a couple of fingers into you, "Fuck baby so wet already for me."  You let out a tiny little yelp of pleasure and then bury your face in Charlie's shoulder as he continues letting his fingers pump in and out of you.  You clamp down on his fingers and he swipes your clit, "Fuck Charlie....fuck...." is all that comes out as you cum on Charlie's fingers. He leans in and kisses you deeply and you moan again.  He holds you close as you calm down from your orgasm and as your breathing steadies somewhat he looks at you with love in his eyes, "God you are gorgeous when you cum, angel.  Did you know that?"   You shake your head trying to regain some composure but you then start toying with his boxers and he gets the message and you stroke his cock a few times and he is already hard and gently slides into your soaked pussy.  He growls at how tight you feel around him and gives you another breathtaking kiss then he starts thrusting slowly but steadily in and out of you.  It feels so amazing and you hold onto to him for dear life as he continues loving you.  He feels you clamp down again on his cock and it is his turn to start swearing on his life, "Fuck baby fu...."  He slightly changes the angle and he hits you in your sweet spot and you lost it again right there.  And your second orgasm of the morning has you seeing stars and moaning his name over and over.   After a bit Charlie's thrusts become a bit more sloppy and before you know it he cums hard inside of you and spills his seed into your womb.</p><p>**************************************</p><p>Needless to say breakfast was never made and you both needed to get ready for the day so showers were taken with some fun on the side, then you both got dressed and were out of the door quickly to pick up Henry.  Luckily there was a coffee shop nearby and you went in to get coffee for the two of you while Charlie met Nicole to get Henry.  As you were finally arriving at the hotel with coffee you saw Charlie and Nicole seeming to be arguing about something so you started to hang back but Nicole saw you and pointed at you and Charlie turned to see you too.   Then it seems to start off another round of the two of them arguing and finally Charlie looks at Henry and tells him something and he comes over to you.   </p><p>"Hi Henry, you ok?" You asked and Henry just shrugs.  You look over there and wonder what the hell was going on and then as soon as it started Charlie finally walked away and headed towards you and when he got to you he was fuming and then took Henry's hand and stated, "Let's go."  You followed Charlie and Henry out of the hotel and decided not to ask any questions until he was able to think clearer.  </p><p>You guys ended up at Central Park and found a nice shady spot to just sit and chill. Henry asked his dad if he could run around in the grass nearby and Charlie nodded yes and off Henry went.  You decided to bit the bullet and asked Charlie what the hell had you walked into at the hotel.</p><p>"So what was that all about when I walked in?  You two were entertaining the whole lobby."  you asked and hoped you did not get your head chewed off but when you were obviously were somehow part of the chaos when Nicole pointed at you, you wanted to know.</p><p>"She was mad that I was supposedly late picking Henry up and when she saw you, she decided to blame you for some odd reason.  I told her you had nothing to do with us being late and that it was my fault but she did buy it and at this point, I do not care.  I have a life with you and she needs to respect me as I try my best and respect her and whatever she is doing with her life.  Sorry sweetheart you did nothing wrong.  I just couldn't help myself this morning when you looked absolutely angelic and could not keep my hands off of you."</p><p>You blushed and Charlie leaned in for a kiss and when you pulled back to look at Charlie you smiled and cupped his cheek really looking into his eyes.  You knew you needed to tell him your suspicion about possibly being pregnant but decided to wait until you had official word from your doctor.  Which reminded you maybe you should call them for an appointment when you were alone.   </p><p>Charlie noticed that you seem to be thinking really hard, "Hey the wheels seem to be turning hard in your head sweetheart.  Are you ok?  Is there anything I can do?" </p><p>"No I am fine just got deadlines on my mind" you said to make everything seem fine even though you knew he had a right to know about what could be going on but now that Henry was around for a bit it was not the time to stress Charlie out with one more thing just yet.  Plus you really did not know for sure if you really were pregnant but all the signs were pointing to yes.  You decided you would wait until you knew for sure and then deal with the consequences of loving a guy who was so sweet and caring towards you and hope for the best.  </p><p>"(Y/N) you know I am here for you in any way sweetheart. I love you and don't ever want you to be stressed out about anything if I can help you in any way you tell me.  I got you baby" Charlie said pulling you to him and you leaned against his strong body and felt safe. </p><p>"I know and am here for you too hot shot" you smiled and Charlie kissed the top of your head.  </p><p>You both agreed it was time to head home so Charlie called for Henry and he came running over, "What's up dad?" Henry asked.  "We need to get you back home and (Y/N) needs to get back to her home too.  Can we bring you dinner, (Y/N) tonight?"     "Sure that sounds nice.  I gotta run but and see you guys later" you said and ruffled Henry's hair and Charlie leaned over to give you another quick kiss, "Love you sweetheart."  You smiled and waved to the guys and headed home. </p><p>*********************************</p><p>When you got home you made a call to the doctor's office and they had an appointment the next day in the morning.   It was felt nice to have one thing off your shoulders for now but you were still gonna be worried until you had official word from the doctor.   </p><p>You got to work on your book and did got into a good groove and then when your phone rang you jumped, "Hello" you said, "Hey darling, Henry and I will be there shortly.  We will see you soon."  "Yes I just realized I am starving so I can't wait to see you guys."   "Love you" Charlie said and then you both hung up.  </p><p>Sure enough not too much later Charlie and Henry were at your place and you all were sitting around the table enjoying dinner.  It got you thinking about how everything will be if you all were living together and there being a new tiny family member causing chaos but you all being happy about the new chaos in your lives.  </p><p>Charlie looks at you again with concern and you put your hand on his arm, "Everything is fine, I promise.  Love you"  you smile and Charlie nods and you all get back to dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and reader gets some news. </p><p>Thank you to all who are reading!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you are sitting in the reception area of the doctor's office.  You were anxious because to know for sure if you were pregnant.  Then would be having to tell Charlie and wondering what his reaction would be if you were pregnant with his baby.   You took some deep breaths and tried to relax.  As you were waiting to be called back your phone beeped and you looked at it.</p><p>'Hey sweetheart, how are you?'  Charlie texted.</p><p>'Hey Charlie I am good. How are you?'</p><p>'Fine but I missed waking up next to you this morning.  Will you be at the final rehearsal this morning?'</p><p>'I might be late because I have a doctor's appointment now.'  you texted and bit your lip wondering what Charlie would say.</p><p>'Are you ok sweetie? You seemed fine last night.  And if you are late to rehearsals that is fine. We will be here for a while since tomorrow is opening night.'</p><p>"I am fine just women stuff and I will get there after my appointment.'</p><p>'Are you sure you fine I know we have had sex a few times and I know that I am uhmmm.........'</p><p>'Charlie, I am fine.  I promise darling.' you giggle and blush at his comment as you text back. </p><p>'I wish I could have been there with you.'</p><p>'That is sweet and if I need you to come with me for something I will ask you.  But just to reasure you, I am fine and love you.  And I wanted to be with you.'</p><p>'I love you too, sweetheart.  And I will see you soon.'</p><p>"See you soon, Charlie.  xoxo'</p><p>Just as you sent your last text to Charlie you heard the nurse call your name.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p>The nurse took your blood and of course you had to pee in the cup.  Then now you sat in the exam room and waited for the results.  It was nerve wracking knowing something that was going to change your life in a dramatic way.  </p><p>After what seemed like forever the door to the room opened and the doctor walked in, "(Y/N) I have your results and you are pregnant.  I would like to do a quick ultrasound so we can get a better idea of how far alone you are if that is okay with you?'</p><p>"Yes please that would be great" you say and now realizing that you had to tell Charlie and wondering what he would think of being a father again and with you.</p><p>"OK lay back and lift your shirt just a bit" and you followed the doctor's directions. </p><p>Shortly enough up on the screen was your womb and low and behold there was a small group of cells that was the beginning of you baby.   You started to tear up and put your hand to your mouth in pure surprise and happiness, "Oh my god, my baby, wow!" was your reaction.</p><p>"Congratulations (Y/N) there is your baby and from what I can tell you are a at least month and a couple weeks along."  The doctor handed you something to wipe off your stomach.  You cleaned off your stomach and then fixed your shirt and then asked, "Doctor, I had a miscarriage a few years ago and I really want this baby and do not think I could handle losing another baby.  What can I do to make sure everything is fine this time?"</p><p>"I will have to put you on bedrest for the first few months of your pregnacy and you will have to take things really easy.  No stress and no hard work of any kind.  Will that be a problem and do you have help?"  the doctor asked.</p><p>"Yes I can take it easy and I do have help.  I do have an event tomorrow night will I be able to go to it?"  you explained worrying your lip.</p><p>"If you can sit and take it easy for the event then I can permit you to go but you really have to be careful and take it easy.  If you want to carry this baby to term" the doctor emphasized.</p><p>"I will doctor I promise" you said listening loud and clear to the doctor's directions.   </p><p>"Ok well I will need you to make another appointment to see you in a couple of weeks and we will keep checking on your progress and if you do as I say you will be a mom before you know it."</p><p>"Thank you doctor" you said and smiled knowing that you wanted this baby more than anything and that hopefully Charlie would be as excited as you about this baby.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************</p><p>Charlie and the actors were working hard with the last rehearsal and everything seemed to be going well and when you finally showed up you were quiet not to distrupt the flow of the play.  You sat in the back with a great view of the stage and just relaxed.   You had to tell Charlie but you wanted it to be just the two of you alone well Henry would be around  and just as you are thinking of Henry, he happen to turn and saw you and started to get Charlie's attention.  Charlie was like looking at Henry and Henry pointed to you and Charlie looked at you and you waved.  Charlie motioned for you to come up to where he was sitting and you got up and walked slowly to where he was and you sat down next to Charlie.   You then leaned over to give Charlie a kiss and he smiled, "Hi" he said.  "Hi" you said smiling back.  </p><p>"Is everything ok?" Charlie asked and you could tell he was worried. </p><p>"Yes I am good and we can talk later.  Do not worry" you say giving Charlie another kiss.  Charlie looked at you and you smiled at him and quickly added, "I love you" and then took his hand in yours to double reasure Charlie everything was fine.  He smiled back and then returned to watching the final rehearsal.</p><p>Finally when rehearsal was done and everyone was excited to know that tomorrow would be opening night and everyone was excited.  Everyone was checking last minute things and then Charlie gathered everyone together before they all left,  "I just wanted to say that I am impressed with how today went and I am sure we are going to have a great opening night tomorrow so go home and enjoy the rest of your day and get rest because we are going have a great night tomorrow.  (Y/N) do you have anything you wish to say before we all head out?"  </p><p>You looked at everyone and said, "I am excited and thrilled at how amazing you all have been working on this play.  You all are wonderful and have truly impressed me with how you have made your characters come to life and I can not thank you all enough for making this one the most amazing things in my professional career.  I never in my life thought I would have a book turned into a play and done wonderfully by each and everyone one of you.  And thank you Charlie for your directing skills and making this a great play. I can not thank you all again enough"  you said and smiled.</p><p>The cast and crew all started agreed and there were lots of thank yous and whoops and hollars of graditude too.  Then a round of applause started by everyone for Charlie and you.   Hugs were going around and lots of high fives too.   </p><p>FInally everyone headed out so then you, Henry and Charlie finally headed out too.  </p><p>When you left the theater Charlie took your hand in his and you smiled at the sweet gesture and then he asked, "Where do you guys want to get something to eat?"  </p><p>Henry looked up, "How about pizza?"  and Charlie looked at you and you nodded yes and so you headed off to your favorite pizza place.  </p><p> </p><p>********************************* </p><p>When you guys were leaving the pizza parlor you knew you needed to talk to Charlie but was not sure how to approach this now that Henry was also around too.  Charlie noticed you were kinda quiet now, "Sweetheart you are quiet and I know you needed to talk to me.  We can head back to your place."   "Yeah I do need to talk to you but uhmmm I do not want Henry to be bored at my place.  We can go back to your place unless that is going to be a problem?" you suggest.  "We can let him watch tv for a bit so don't worry"  Charlie said pulling you to him and cupped your cheek and then leaned down to kiss you.  You smiled into his kiss and then you both heard Henry, "Ugh kissing, ewww" and you both pulled back laughing and you buried your face into Charlie's chest as he hugs you tightly, "OK sorry buddy let's head to (Y/N)'s place for a bit."    </p><p>******************************</p><p>You get back and Charlie sets Henry in front of the TV and then you two head back to your bedroom to talk.   Charlie shuts the door after you both walk in and you go and sit down on the bed.   Charlie comes over and sits down next to you and looks at you.  You take his hand in yours and trace the lines on his hand trying to get the courage to tell Charlie about the baby.</p><p>"(Y/N)........" Charlie starts and you take a deep breath and look up at Charlie, "I'm  pregnant."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonder what Charlie's reaction is going to be now???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love is great!!!!!!!!!!  Fluff and some smut because we need that in our lives right????</p><p>Thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie cupped your face with his hands and kissed you and then when you pulled back and looked at Charlie and he smiled, "I am thrilled about this baby, (Y/N).  We are going to be parents and Henry will be a big brother that is so awesome." </p><p>"You are happy?" you look at Charlie with complete shock this was not what you were expecting after what had happened to you before with your ex boyfriend.</p><p>"Yes sweetheart why would you be asking me this?" Charlie asking and taking you into his arms.</p><p>"I had a past situation that was really hard for me" you explain biting your lip.</p><p>"Tell me what happened if you want to, sweetheart."</p><p>You sit up and decide to get more comfortable on the bed so you move so that you can lean up against the headboard of the bed and Charlie follows suit and pulls you so that you leaning against him.  You have a hand on his chest and start your story.</p><p>"I had an ex boyfriend who I thought I was going to have a life with and you know the whole marriage, kids and white picket fence.  Well anyway I found out I was pregnant and I was excited and he was not.  He wanted to be with me but he did not want kids.  He kinda insinuated that I have an abortion and then we could be together and I said no way.  I want my baby and if he did not then I would be fine having a baby by myself.   He left and then I luckily had my Aunt and Uncle parents as you know to help me out.  And things were going well so I thought and then.........uhmmmm.........." You try and continue but the tears start falling and Charlie pulls you close and just hugs you tightly to his chest.  You try to breath but it is hard.   "Hey sweetheart, I got you" Charlie says in soothing voice to help you try and relax.  He rubs your back gently as you relax in his arms and continue with you story, "I ended up misscarrying my baby which was really hard on me.  I really wanted to be a mom with everything that happened with my biological mom.  So you can see that I am just really surprised that you want another kid with me."  </p><p>"Sweetheart, I am sure you were sad about losing your baby but a real man does not walk away from his responsibilities and I am here with you for our baby"  Charlie reassured you by kissing the top of your head.  </p><p>You move to sit up next to Charlie and look at him. "Uhmmmm something else I need to tell you.   Since I had a miscarriage the doctor is going to put me on bed rest and I will not be able to do much.  I did tell her that I had help and hope you will help me out.  I know you have Henry now but if that won't work out then I can go and stay with my mom."</p><p>"I will help you after all it's my baby too.  And maybe this might be a good time for me to ask you something I have been thinking about for a bit now.  And now that we are having a baby it is even a better idea if you want, Will you move in with me?"  Charlie asks.</p><p>You look down at your hands trying to let it sink in what Charlie had just asked you, "You don't have enough room in your apartment now with you, Henry, a new baby and me.  We would have to get something bigger and will that work?"  </p><p>"I know my apartment is not big enough for all of us and so yes I was thinking of something bigger since we will have a new little one in our lives" Charlie says as he put his hand on your abdomen.</p><p>You think for a moment and look up, "Yes I will move in with you but I am going to take it easy and depend on you to make this a fairly stress free situation"  you say poking Charlie in the chest to emphasize your point.   </p><p>"I will make sure you and the baby are fine the entire time.  As I always tell you sweetheart, I got you and always will"  Charlie says pulling you back to him to give you another kiss.  You giggle, "I am counting on you, Mr Barber."   He laughs too and you kiss him again.   </p><p>Then you pull back , "Charlie on a serious note, I am not ready for anyone to know just yet about the baby.  I want to be further along before we announce anything because well you know."  you say putting your hand on your abdomen.</p><p>"I get it sweetheart, mums the word and I definitely will not say anything to Henry because he might say something to his mom and I really don't need her flipping out and twisting it into something bad when it is not.  Ugh I swear I thought she would not be so crazy sometimes about my life.  It is not her business and I am happy now and even more excited with our expression of our love growing inside of you."   You start giggling again, "Dude really can you be even more cheesy" you roll your eyes and try to move away but are then pinned down on the bed by Charlie, "I will be as cheesy as I want with because it is fun and it makes you laugh and that is the best sound to my ears."  "You need help, and get off of me"  "Nope"  he leans down and starts attacking your neck with kisses and little nips and you can not stop giggling and your meek attempts to get away are pointless with how giant Charlie is and you two just end up laughing and making out like teenagers until you hear a knock at the door, "Dad......I am tired" Henry announces.</p><p>"Henry, come in" Charlie says and you two sit up and Henry opens the door and comes in, "Dad, I am tired"  Henry comes over and plops down on the bed.  You smiled and realize it is late, "Yeah I hear you, Henry, I am tired too"  you say and Charlie agrees.</p><p>"Yes we need to get home" Charlie says and they get up off the bed and you all head out of the bedroom and then head towards the door.  When you get there Charlie stops and turns to look at you, "(Y/N), uhmmm you know what, Henry let me go home and get some stuff for us to stay at (Y/N)'s place tonight.  You can watch as much tv as you want because I kinda need to still talk with (Y/N) more.  Is that ok?"  Charlie says looking at you and Henry.   Henry nods his head yes and then Charlie looks at you, "Are you ok with that?"  you walk over to Charlie and kiss him, "Yes I would really like that."   "Ok then I will be back in a few." Charlie says and quickly heads out.</p><p>*****************************************</p><p> </p><p>That evening Charlie had Henry set up in your living room on the futon that you used for guests and the TV for Henry as promised.  You walked out of the bathroom and then headed to the bed where Charlie was already settled.  You climb in next to Charlie and lean over to kiss him.  He kisses you back with a bit more intensity and leans you down onto the bed.  You put your hand on his chest, "Charlie......"   "I got you and don't worry baby"  he says and moves you so you are on your side and he spoons you, "And you don't need these clothes"  and he helps you out of your sleep outfit and he takes off his sleep pants, "Just relax baby and I am gonna take it slow but I need you."  You are not used to whatever Charlie has in mind but you trust him.  He moves your legs just enough so he can touch your pussy lips and preps you and then he slides his cock into you and you gasp at the new angle but he is gentle and it feels amazing.  He knows what he is doing and you enjoy the slow and sensual lovemaking that you two enjoy.  You are able to move your head just enough and he captures your lips and continues moving in and out of you.  You feel his hand move  ever so gently over you abdomen and then his hand lowers to your clit and you feel like you are flying and seeing stars as your orgasm hits you when his cock hits the right spots in your wet pussy.  "Fuck....oh god.....fu..."  you cry and it was not much longer and Charlie loses it, "Fuck baby......." and he spills his seed into you.   You both after a few moments collapse and Charlie pulls out and you two move to get more comfortable.  You lean up and look down at Charlie, "I think you just rocked my world and maybe the world exploded but wow!" you exclaimed as you gave Charlie a kiss and Charlie smirked, "I have many talents sweetheart and we are just getting started."   He pulled you to him and kissed you deeply and then you laid your head on his chest and snuggled up close and both of you fell into a relaxed sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheesy to the max!!!!!!!!  </p><p>Fluff and more fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad, hey dad"  Henry said knocking on the bedroom door.  Charlie moved when he heard Henry calling for him and did his best not to disturb you but you moved anyway, "Sweetheart go back to sleep. I got Henry" Charlie said leaning over to give you a quick morning kiss on your forehead, "Hmmm"  you said stretching slightly and then feeling nausous and jumping out of bed to run to the bathroom.  "(Y/N) sweetie are you ok?" Charlie said following you into the bathroom.  "Morning sickness" you said with a grin and then laughing at how unfun it was and it seemed to happen at random times as well.  "I am fine. Go get Henry something to eat" you said washing your face and rinsing out your mouth. Charlie kissed your temple grabbed his sleep pants and then went to check on Henry.  </p><p>You stayed in the bathroom for a few moments.  You looked at your tummy and put your hand on it and smiled, "Hey little one, mommy here and do know how excited I am to know you are in there.  I still can not believe you are growing inside of me. I love you so much and can not wait to meet you and watch you grow up"  as you were talking to the baby, Charlie was just outside the bathroom listening and then he walked in, "Hey should I be jealous?" he joked walking over to you and pulling you into his arms.  You leaned against his body, "Yes and what are you going to do about it?" you retorted back.   "Fuck well I will come up with a extrodinary plan to win your heart and have it always."   "Charlie, no cussing in front of the baby"  "Oh fuck sorry damn my apologizes, little pumpkin, daddy gets flustered around mommy because she is just so captivating."   "Ugh you are insuferable, Mr Barber" you say walking away and putting on your discarded pajamas.  Charlie just follows you out to the bedroom like a puppy, "Hey (Y/N,) did I tell you I love you this morning?"  trying to get on your good side again.  "Mr Barber, you better tell me that several more times or you are not getting lucky any time soon" you giggled and before you got to far Charlie grabbed you from behind and whispered in your ear, "I love you so much" which made you blush which triggered Charlie to start tickling you,  "Damn baby you know what that does to me when you blush."  You can not stop laughing and he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder and carries you out to the kitchen.  </p><p>"Dad, what are you doing to (Y/N)?" Henry asks seeing you over his dad's shoulder, "Good question Henry" you say, "Put me down, Charlie. I can walk."  Charlie gently deposits you into a chair and then starts to make breakfast for everyone.   </p><p>"Dad when are we going home because I miss my toys?" Henry asks.</p><p>"After breakfast Henry and sorry I told you I needed to talk with (Y/N) last night and we did and now we shall eat and then we can go home so you can play with you stuff" Charlie says all while finishing up breakfast.  </p><p>You get up and try to help but Charlie leads you back to your chair, "No baby you need to sit and rest. I am almost done." </p><p>"Charlie come on let me at least do something. I am capable of doing simple easy things."</p><p>"Nope" Charlie insists and you give up and decide it is not worth the argument.  </p><p>Just a few moments later Charlie has eggs, bacon and toast on plates.  He gets the utensils and napkins and everything else and then he sits down too.  </p><p>After breakfast you attempt to clean up and Charlie sends you to go and rest on the sofa while he and Henry clean up.   </p><p>"Henry go and change and brush your teeth for me ok" Charlie sends him on his way and he comes over and sits with you for a moment.</p><p>"You need to take it easy as you told me so today you better not do anything until I pick you up for opening night.  Oh and I have a special dinner planned just for you and me before the show.  So I will pick you up at six o'clock and I know you will look dazzling as always sweetheart."  </p><p>"Special dinner plans huh?  Is this part of you trying to win my heart forever because you are jealous of tiny pumpkin?" you smrik. </p><p>"It might be part of my plan or I just want to show you off again" Charlie says.</p><p>"Oh god no is Nicole here to interrogate me again because I can not handle that and that would stress me out!" </p><p>"No Nicole and I don't want to talk about her.  I just like showing you off because you are the most gorgeous women ever and I love you so much" Charlie explained and then kissed you tenderly on the lips.   You smiled back at him, "You are so sweet Charlie and I love you more."    "Good glad that is settled.  Now promise me you will take it easy until I see you later."   "Fine I will sit here and not do anything well that is not true, I need to do a bit of writing.  But I will take it easy" you say putting your hand on your tummy and Charlie smiles as he puts his hand over your hand, "Our little pumpkin" Charlie says sweetly as he kisses you again.</p><p>Charlie gets up and goes back to check on Henry and then get himself together.  You sit for a minute and then get up yourself and head back to your bedroom.  Charlie is putting on his pants as you walk by and you smack his ass just for kicks and giggles.  "Hey" he says and shakes his head as you saunter by and head into the bathroom.   Charlie finished getting mostly dressed and then went to check on Henry who was playing with a toy he had brought with him.  Henry saw his dad,  "Are we going soon?" he asked.   "Yes Henry let me just tell something to (Y/N) and then we will go.  I promise."    "Ok" Henry responded and went back to playing.</p><p>Charlie headed back to your bedroom and heard the shower going so he went into the bathroom.   He watched you through the shower door and smiled to himself.  He opened the door, "Hey (Y/N)" you jumped at his voice.  "Sorry sweetheart, I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know that Henry and I are heading out but remember what I told you and be ready at six."   "Yes Charlie I will take it easy but as I told you I gotta write some and then will get all dolled up just for you."    "That's my girl now come closer" he said and you did.  He leaned in and pulled your wet body against him and kissed you like he was his last kiss, "I am getting you all wet" you laughed.   "I do not care.  I needed another kiss from you sweetheart."    "Love you Charlie"    He smiled and let you go and then called out to Henry. "Let's go honey."</p><p>After they leave you get yourself dressed for the day and get to work.   As you are typing and looking over your notes you hear your cell phone ring and you go and get it.<br/>
You look at the screen and roll your eyes, "Charlie I am not doing anything strenuous.  I swear."    "No hello or hi daring.  Just I am fine?"   "Because I know that is why you are calling Mr Barber but hello darling and I love you to the moon and back.  Is that better?"  You hear Charlie laugh on his side, "So much better now I am feeling way better knowing that you are taking it easy."   "Charlie I really do love you so much but I do need to get back to my writing so I can get ready for our dinner date and then to the play."   "Fine sweetheart and love you to the moon and back.  Kisses baby."   "Kisses" you said and you hung up and got back to work.  </p><p>You shook your head that man was insufferable but god you love him so much and he was so wonderful to you.  How could you ever be upset with him especially since he was just checking up on you after you had told him you needed to rest because of the baby, your little pumpkin.    You smiled and texted Charlie back a quick response.</p><p> </p><p>'Love you and baby pumpkin loves you too'  you hit send.</p><p>A few moments later you get a text back from Charlie.   'Love you and our pumpkin too.  See you soon sweetheart'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meet the parents</p><p>Fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were getting the final touches to your outfit when you heard your name being called out, "(Y/N) its me are you ready?"   You smiled to yourself and glad that you had given Charlie a key to your place, "Yes darling, give me a moment."  Of course at that moment your morning sickness decided to make an appearance and Charlie had wandered in and was by your side instantly, "Sweetheart, oh" was all he said before he grabbed a washcloth and wet it down for you.  He handed it too and you took it and washed off your face.</p><p>"Yeah it is now becoming evening sickness and whenever sickness. I am so over throwing up and being nauesous" you say rolling your eyes.</p><p>"Yeah it is hitting you really bad baby and I am worried.  When do you see the doctor again because I would ask why you are having such a hard time?" Charlie said looking at you with concern.   </p><p>"I see her next week. Will you go with me please?" you ask looking up at Charlie.  </p><p>"Of course, I have some questions for the doctor too" Charlie says pulling you into a hug and you embrace the closeness of being near Charlie and the feeling of safely in his arms helps you relax.  Then Charlie gives you a quick kiss on the top of your head. Which makes you smile. </p><p>"Shall we head out M'lady?" Charlie asks with an impressive British accent.</p><p>You have zero talent with accents so you just smile, "Yes sir" and Charlie offers you his arm which you take and you head off for your dinner date.</p><p>*****************************</p><p>When you got to the restaurant Charlie went up to the hostess, "Hi reservation for Charlie Barber." </p><p>"Yes here we go and would you please follow me."  Charlie reaches for your hand and you take it and follow the hostess to a table beside a nice view with big windows of Central Park.   Charlie pulls out your chair and you sit down and then he settles himself and the hostess hands you both your menus, "You server will be with you shortly."<br/>
"Thank you" you say and then look at the menu and then you look over at Charlie, "Thank you for this and it was sweet and it is nice to get all dressed up even though I am feeling so rough"    </p><p>"You look beautiful and I am sorry that little pumpkin is bothering you so much.  But you are practically glowing because of it and it is a gorgeous look on you" Charlie smiles and reaches for your hand and you take it and he squeezes it.  You smile and feel a bit better and hope to god you don't feel naueous too much tonight.  You do not want to ruin this wonderful date and then the play later.  </p><p>Dinner was perfect and you and Charlie enjoyed being in each other's company and just having a nice dinner out.  </p><p>"Charlie this was so sweet and perfect.  It was nice to get away for this special evening and I am super excited about the play.  I hope people enjoy it." </p><p>"I heard tonight was sold out. So I am guessing people are excited to see it and your book was amazing and it just all fell into place so well.  I think it will be a hit.  I have a feeling."  </p><p>"Oh my aunt and uncle parents got tickets and I know you have not met them with all of us being so busy.  And I hate that you have not met them yet but I have told them all about you and they seem to be happy that I am happy."</p><p>"I promise to be on my best behavior baby.  They do know that I am divorced and have a kid right?" Charlie asks.</p><p>"Yes I have told them that and they are fine as long as you treat me right and make me happy.  And you better not hurt me in anyway."</p><p>"I love you so much and I would never hurt you in any way.  Plus I gotta be good for baby pumpkin right?'</p><p>"Remember I am still not ready for anyone to know about baby pumpkin yet.  I just want to be further along after my last pregnancy.  I am just scared if we say something to soon that something might happen and I would......uhmmm......" you take a breath,   "Sweetheart I hear you loud and clear and I will not say anything until you want me to tell the world.  I got you angel."    "Thank you Charlie."   </p><p>Charlie got the server and paid the bill and then you guys headed out for the theater. Before Charlie grabbed a cab he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you deeply.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************</p><p>When you guys got to the theater you noticed all the people waiting to get into the theater, "Wow there are so many people here" you say as Charlie helps you out of the cab.<br/>
"I told you darling" Charlie says taking your hand in his as you walk towards the doors.  As you are heading in you hear someone call out your name.</p><p>"(Y/N) sweetie, hi" your aunt mom calls as she walks towards you and Charlie.  </p><p>"Mom" you say and when she gets to you and hugs you tightly.  </p><p>You smile and then turn to Charlie, "Mom this is Charlie my boyfriend.  Charlie this is my mom Faith"  Charlie reaches his hand out to shake Faith's hand and she smiles, "(Y/N),he is handsome." Charlie smirks at your mom's comment and then she continues,  "Charlie you better be good to my daughter and take care of her.  She is still my little girl even though she has been though a lot and is now stronger than ever.  I love her dearly and only want the best for her as does my husband.  Do I make myself clear?" Faith said sternly yet politely.</p><p>Charlie looked at Faith and then at you, "Faith, I love your daughter so much and she is so special to me and I promise to make her happy and love her completely."  </p><p>You blushed at his words and he pulled you close to his side and you put your arm around him too.  Charlie kissed the top of your head which made you smile even more.  </p><p>"Very good and (Y/N) you seem very happy sweetie and I feel like you are just I don't know and can't put my finger on it but as long as you are happy.  By the way that dress looks gorgeous on you and you sir look very dashing.  I hear you are the director of this play that is based on my darling daughter's book.  My husband and I look forward to seeing what you did with her words."  Faith says and then turns to see her husband walking over towards them.</p><p>"Ah my babygirl, (Y/N), you look amazing."  Uncle Mike says giving you a hug.  </p><p>"Dad this is Charlie, my boyfriend.  Charlie this is my dad, Mike"  you say as you introduce Charlie.  Charlie shakes your uncles's hand.</p><p>"Aha the infamous Charlie.  I want you to know that my daughter is very important to me and if anyone hurts her in any way, they will have to deal with me.  Am I clear?" Mike says giving Charlie the look.    "Sir as I told your wife, I love (Y/N) more than anything and will take very good care of her.  She is very special to me and I want her only to be happy."</p><p>You smile at all the sweet things that Charlie is saying and he is still holding you close to his side.  </p><p>"That is what I like to hear.  Well I am excited to see this play, (Y/N) tonight.  And since I know your writing sweetie I hope it is just as good."</p><p>"Dad, I think it will be great.  I have been to most of the rehearsals and Charlie is an amazing director and he has done a wonderful job so I think it will be great!" you say singing Charlie's directing praises.  He hugs you a little tight and leans down to give you a quick kiss to show his appreciation.</p><p>"Well we need to get to our seats because I think it is going to start soon and we will see you two at the after party right?" your mother says.</p><p>"Yes mom we will be there and enjoy."</p><p>"It was nice finally meeting you in person, Charlie.  (Y/N) love you sweetie."</p><p>"It was nice meeting you two as well"  Charlie says and then turns to you, "Sweetheart this is it.  How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Actually I believe a trip to the little girls room is in order but I will right back" you say hurrying off.  </p><p>Charlie waited for you in the lobby and few people he knew came by and they chatted and wish him well.  </p><p>You returned and Charlie saw you, "Are you ok?" he looked worried.   </p><p>"I am fine" you say leaning up to give Charlie a quick kiss and then you head to your seat while Charlie goes backstage to get to work.  You hate that he has to be backstage and not sitting with you but he has a job and you know it and will see him at the intermission.   You get settled in your seat and look at your program for a moment and then the lights go down.   </p><p>You think to yourself, don't lose hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone finds out and smut because it is Friday!!!!!!!!!!! </p><p>Happy Weekend and hugs to you all!!!!  </p><p>Thanks for comments, kudos and just reading my fic.  Love to you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening night went wonderfully and when the actors came out for their curtain calls the audience gave them all a standing ovation.  When Charlie came out everyone was clapping even harder and you smiled because it had been amazing and everyone had done a superb job.  Charlie looked out into the audience for you and he did and he smiled at you and put his hand over his heart just for you.  You copied his actions back to him and you blew kisses at him.   </p><p>Your parents were right by you quickly, "(Y/N), that was truly amazing and we are both impressed. Everyone did such a great job" you dad said giving you a hug.  </p><p>"Yes sweetie, it was great and I loved it all. Charlie did a great job and I am quite impressed" you mom said giving you a quick kiss on your cheek.</p><p>"Thank you guys.  I was impressed when they were rehearsing and yes I am so glad opening night went well because you never know what the audience is going to think.  It can go either way" you said feeling happy that the play was a success.   </p><p>While you were chatting it up with your parents you felt another wave of nausea start to hit and you tried to breath through it but it was hard.  You mom noticed, "Sweetie are you ok?"    "I am fine but....." and then you had to rush away and luckily you made it to the ladies room and emptied your stomach.   Charlie had seen you rush through the lobby and headed towards the bathrooms.  He did not care and he opened the door to the ladies room, "(Y/N), hey sweetheart you need me?"  As you exited the stall and saw him standing in the door and went straight to the sink and turned on the water, "Ugh I am so over morning sickness!"  Charlie walks over to you and stands near you and gently rubs your back, "Are you really up for the after party?  I can make excuses for us and take you home to rest."    "No I want to go but maybe just stay for a short time.  If that is ok with you?"  you say looking up at him.  "Anything you wish sweetheart.  I just wish I could do something more for you so you can feel better.  I am just worried for you and the baby."   "Thank you Charlie" and you lean into him and he hugs you tightly, "Love you so much (Y/N)."    "I love you too Charlie and appreciate everything you are doing for me and our baby. You are the best partner and soon to be father to our pumpkin."  You said sighing into Charlie's arms.  He smiles, "You are going to be the best mother to our baby." </p><p>"Baby? (Y/N) sweetie your pregnant?"  you both turn to see your mom standing there with shock on her face.  </p><p>"Mom, I did not hear you come in" you said biting your lip, "Yes I am."</p><p>"I had a feeling something was up with you and when you dashed out fast I suspected but was not sure.  Are you ready for this after what happened before?  Does Charlie know about what happened with your first pregnancy?"</p><p>"Yes he does.  I told him everything and he understands and is being wonderful about it all.  And we are not telling anyone so please can you keep it quiet because I want to be further along before I tell everyone.  I know it will be hard to keep this from dad but for me will you?"  at that moment Charlie pulls you to his side and you lean against his strong body for support with your hand on his chest just because you need to be close to him.</p><p>"I will keep your secret and yes it will be hard to keep it from your dad but I will.  As soon as you are ready you better tell him because I hate keeping things from him." your mom says and puts her hand out and you take it and she pulls you into a hug, "My little girl is gonna be a mom and I am so happy for you both"  Faith looks over at Charlie and brings him into the hug too.</p><p>"Charlie take really good care of my daughter and my grandchild"  Faith says she pulls back from the hug. </p><p>"I promise" Charlie says holding you close and you smile up at him.</p><p>"He is mom" you say feeling Charlie kiss the top of your head.</p><p>"OK good well we all need to get going to the party.  And (Y/N) you need to let Charlie take care of you hand and foot" your mom teases you both.</p><p>"I am at (Y/N)'s command" Charlie says winking at you and you blush which of course makes Charlie lean in and whisper in your ear, "You know what that does to me, baby" he looks at you with darken eyes.   You know that after the party you are gonna be Charlie's dessert and you blush even harder.   Charlie leans down and kisses you because he just needs some physical intimate contact with you.</p><p>********************************************</p><p>The after party was at a local hotel that (Y/N)'s father owned.   He was a very successful business man and when you had asked him to host the after party he was more than willing.</p><p>"(Y/N)" sweetie I hope you like what I did just for your party.  I told my staff that this party must be the best we have ever had and I think they delievered." Mike said looking at you.</p><p>"They did magificient and I am very please and the food is to die for, dad.  OMG I forgot how amazing your food is at the hotel's restaurant.  I need to bring Charlie here for date. Dad, what do you think of Charlie?" you asked looking over at Charlie who was chatting with some of the actors in the play.</p><p>"Sweetie, I think he is a good man.  He seems to care about you a lot and from what I can tell loves you very much.  My only concern is that he does have an ex wife and a child but if you love him as much as I can tell then I think you two will work well together.  Now I will say this as you know from your past relationship.  I was a little surprised that you had a baby before you were married to Tyler but I know these days you youngsters do things differently so just be careful.  I do not want your heart to be broken again with everything you have already dealt with in your past."  </p><p>You took a breath and played with your necklace trying not to tell your dad that you are already pregnant by Charlie and that you were already doing it differently.  But at least this time Charlie wanted the baby and he wanted you.    "Thank you dad and I will be careful but I love Charlie very much and know he loves me too.  I am very happy."</p><p>"That is all I want for you, (Y/N).  Is to be happy"  Mike said, "If you do not mind sweetie I need to check on something go and enjoy the party.  Get some champagne" he gave you a quick kiss on the temple and then walked off.   You smiled and realized you needed some fresh air so you headed over to the balcony and walked outside to get some air.  Charlie saw you walk out so he excused himself and went to find you.  </p><p>"Hey beautiful" Charlie said walking over to where you were standing and coming up behind you and put his arms around your waist.  You leaned against him and relaxed.</p><p>"I was talking with my dad before I came out here.  I asked him what he thought of you" you said turning in Charlie's arms so you could see him.</p><p>"Oh yeah what did he say?"</p><p>"He thinks you are good for me and you better make me happy but he is a little on the old fashioned side of how relationships should go."</p><p>"What do you mean old fashioned?" </p><p>"Like I should be married before I have kids.  He was not thrilled when I got pregnant the first go around with my ex but then again I was young and well you know.  Us youngster do foolish things and do not think of the consequences.  But hey I am older now and have a job and take care of myself so what if I am doing things backwards.  Life happens and I am living it how I want to and as long as I am happy then no one should tell me how to live my life."</p><p>"I want you to be happy too always and if I remember correctly you seduced me first" Charlie joked leaning down to get you to blush.   You did and then you kissed him and he pulled you closer.  You slid your arms around his neck to be close to him.   </p><p>Charlie pulled back and whispered in your ear, "You wanna blow this joint so I can you have all to myself?"   You smile at Charlie and he takes your hand and you follow.  </p><p>"Charlie, I need to tell my parents that we are leaving" you stop Charlie and he gets it and you go and find them quicky.</p><p>"Thank you so much mom and dad.  This was great and everything was perfect but I am tired.  Long day" you explain.</p><p>"Of course sweetie we get it.  Charlie it was great meeting you and we all need to get together soon" your mother says giving you both hugs.  Your dad hugs you and give Charlie a handshake, "Take good care of her, she is our only child and we want her happy." </p><p>"Sir I plan on being the best for (Y/N).  She is very special to me and love her dearly" Charlie says holding your hand and then bringing your hand up to his lips to give it a quick kiss.</p><p>"Love you mom and dad and I will talk to you soon" you say as you and Charlie head out.  You both tell your goodbyes to the others as you head towards the door.  </p><p>**************************</p><p>When you get home you walk straight back to the bedroom and Charlie follows you.  When you get in your kick off your heels and let out a exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Omg taking those off makes me so happy as you collaspse onto the bed and just lay there not wanting to move another muscle.  Charlie comes over and sits next to you and kicks off his loafers and lays down next to you, "I think tonight was successful.  What did you think of the play sweetheart?" Charlie asks leaning up on his elbow so he can look at you.</p><p>"I was very impressed but then again I had more or less seen it with all the rehearsals but it was great.  You did wondeful Charlie!" you say as you close your eyes.</p><p>Charlie leaned down and placed a gently kiss to your lips and you open your eyes and bring your hand up to his cheek.  He takes that as a clue that you are wanting to be close. </p><p>Charlie helps you undress and you help him until you are both naked.  Charlie moved above you and started kissing you and then moved down your body to your breasts and gave each one of them attention and you moaned, "Charlie oh....." He continued his trail of kissed down to your tummy and when he got there he stopped for a moment, "Hey pumpkin its daddy here and please close your eyes now this is not something you need to see but I love you and your mommy so much."  You smiled at what Charlie said and then he continued until he got to his destination the apex of your thighs.   You were so enjoying all the attention Charlie was giving you and it felt amazing.  You had your hands in his hair and he moaned at your touches too.   Charlie nipped at your clit and you almost lost it right there with all your hormones going into overdrive with what Charlie was doing.  He continued by giving your slit and gentle lick and kisses and you were getting wetter by every nip and lick that he was doing to you.  He gently slide one finger into your folds and you moaned again, "My angel you are doing so good for me.  You look beautiful and all just for me." Charlie encouraged you on as he inserted a second finger into you were starting to feel the beginnings of your orgasm with Charlie's fingers doing things to your pussy that you knew were so wrong but so perfect too.  Charlie slide a third finger into you and he curled them and hit you a sensitve spot and you came right there, "Let go for me angel" and boy did you let go for Charlie and he smiled at perfect you looked during your orgasm.  He climbed back over your body and kissed you.  "Charlie wow just wow" you said in your blissed out stage.  He smiled and then pumped his hard cock a few times and then gently slide into you and you cried out from being oversensitive from your earlier orgasm.  Charlie went gently with his thrusts and it felt amazing.  You pulled him down to you so you could kiss him.  He moved his hand to where you two were joined and let his thumb flick against your oversensitive clit. "Charlie oh.......oh........fuck...." as you continue your high.  You were almost again close to losing it again and Charlie lifted your leg to move it around his waist to change the angle of his thrusts with him carassessing your clit you went over the edge again.   Charlie felt you squeeze his cock and tumble and he did not last to much longer and he came with a hard thrust and spilled his seed into your womb, "Fuck baby fuck" was all he could say.   Charlie collasped on top of you and you held him close and kissed his forehead while he caught his breath.  </p><p>"Sweetheart you ok?" Charlie asked lifting his head up to look at you.</p><p>"Good" was about all you had the words for at the moment.  He smiled and kissed you again and then pulled out of you and rolled on to his side pulling you with him.</p><p>You snuggled next to his large frame, "Love you (Y/N)" you heard Charlie say as you got more comfortable.  </p><p>"Love you too" you said into his strong chest and he hugged you close to him as you both let sleep take over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Swearing because Charlie makes me go crazy and hearing Charlie say the F word gets me!!!!  And this gets kinda emotional at the end of the chapter.  Just wanted to give you a heads up. </p><p>Thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ringing phone woke up Charlie, "Fuck, fuck where are you?" Charlie half awake starts searching for his phone.  You move slightly at Charlie's swearing and moving around the room. </p><p>"Fuck where the fuck.....oh there you fuck"  Charlie finds the offending ringing phone, "Hello" he answers. "Uhmmm oh sorry yeah I will be there in about ten minutes.  Sorry and thanks"  he then hangs up.</p><p>"What's the matter?" you asked not really moving from the warm bed.</p><p>"I was supposed to be at my apartment fifteen minutes ago so Henry's friends mom could drop him off.  I totally forgot to set an alarm so I would be there.  Hey, I will be back shortly and make you breakfast.  Go back to sleep" Charlie says leaning down kissing you and then grabbing his clothes and then rushes out.</p><p>You easily go back to sleep and are out pretty quick.</p><p>***********************************</p><p>Charlie makes it back and sees Henry and his friend's mom sitting on the stairs to the apartment building. </p><p>"Sorry I forgot to set my alarm" Charlie says as he rustles Henry's hair.</p><p>"It is ok and Henry was really good for us and I think the boys had a fun night" the mom said and then waved bye to them.</p><p>"Dad, why were you late?" Henry asks and Charlie sits down next to his son.</p><p>"Overslept and I am really sorry.  Listen we need to go back to (Y/N)'s apartment.  Do you want pancakes?"  Charlie asks trying to make up for being late to get Henry.  He thinks thank god Nicole would not hear about him be late getting their son.   This is not want he needed with her at this moment.  Especially with his new relationship with (Y/N) and their new baby.   Charlie put a hand through his hair and blew out a breath and then looked at Henry.</p><p>"Pancakes are great but can I get some stuff in room, please?" Henry asks.  Charlie nods and they go into the apartment to get stuff.  Charlie texts you saying they would be there in a few.   While Henry was grabbing his toys, Charlie realized that this running back and forth was getting to him and he needed to really start looking for a bigger place since he had already asked you to move in with him.   He also knew that Henry was not keen on this constantly going back and forth or being at a friend's house.  It was getting to be a lot but he made up his mind to call a realtor at as soon as possible.  </p><p>While he was still waiting on Henry he looked back at his phone and realized that you still had not responded and he figured that you had gone back to sleep which was a good thing and you needed sleep.   </p><p>Henry came out of his room with a bag, "Ok dad I am ready now for pancakes."   Charlie laughed, "Let's go."  And they headed back to your apartment.</p><p>When Henry and Charlie got back to your place, "Henry we need to be quiet.  (Y/N) is probably still sleeping and I do not want to wake her up but I will get to work on the pancakes is that a deal?" </p><p>"OK dad" Henry answered as they quietly walked into the apartment.   Henry went over to the coffee table and started playing quietly with his toys.  Charlie walked back to the bedroom and saw that you were still sleeping he leaned down and kissed your temple and then walked out and shut the door.   Then he went into the kitchen to work on breakfast.  </p><p>Charlie finished up the pancakes and made up a plate for Henry and set it on the kitchen table, "Hey Honey your breakfast is ready come and eat." Henry got up and came over to have his pancakes.</p><p>While Henry was eating Charlie headed back to the bedroom to check on you.  You were still sleeping and Charlie went over and laid down next to you.  He moved the blanket that was covering you so he could place gentle kisses on your tummy.  </p><p>Quietly he whispered, "Hi pumpkin, daddy here and I just wanted to let you know I am so excited that you are growing inside of mommy.  I can not wait to meet you and watch you grow up.  You have a big brother and I am sure he is going to be so excited to have you around to do all sorts of things together.  I love you so much.  And I have to add that you have the most amazing mom in the world.  She is kind, sweet, caring. loving, beautiful and so much more.  I love her so much." He leaned back down to kiss your tummy again and that is when he felt a hand in his hair.  Charlie looked up and saw you smiling down at him.</p><p>"Good morning Charlie.  That was the sweet speech I have ever heard" you said as Charlie moved up to be eye to eye with you. </p><p>"I meant every word of it and I do love you so much and pumpkin is the luckiest little kiddo to have you as their mom" Charlie said leaning in for a kiss.  </p><p>"(Y/N) something just hit as I was talking to pumpkin, I wonder if we are having a little boy or girl."  Charlie said as he moved some hair behind your ear.</p><p>"I wonder too.  I just want it to be healthy and be able to carry it to term." </p><p>"I am sure you will and I am here to help you so don't forget that sweetheart." </p><p>"I know you are here and I appreciate everything you are doing to help me and love me.  And I know you are super busy with work and of course we can not forget Henry.  You have your plate full.  I do not want to be in the way with all you are doing" as you gently place your hand on Charlie's cheek and turns to kiss your palm and pull you close to him,  You snuggle against him and sigh. "I do have a lot can handle it all beause even though I know you can't do much because of being on bed rest I still have you with me and we got this together."</p><p>"Yes we do" you say and then realize another issue with being pregnant, "I think little one is starting to learn how to play soccer with my bladder" you move away from Charlie and go into the bathroom.  Charlie gets up and finds your discarded pajamas and brings them to you.  When he gets in there you are washing your hands.</p><p>"You might need these since Henry is out there.  Even though I do enjoy having you naked next to me as much as possible" Charlie says as he  hands you your pajamas.  You giggle and put on your pajamas and teasingly punch Charlie in the arm. "Naked always you are such a teenage boy"  you say as you roll your eyes at him and walk away with Charlie following you out to the kitchen.</p><p>"Hi Henry, what are you having for breakfast?" you ask.</p><p>Henry looks up, "Hi Miss (Y/N).  Dad made me pancakes and they had chocolate chips."   </p><p>"That was nice of your dad and I wonder what he has planned for me since he did promise me breakfast too" you say turning your attention to Charlie and cross your arms.  </p><p>"Go sit and I will make you pancakes too" Charlie smirks at you.  "Thank you" you say giving Charlie a quick kiss on his cheek and then go and sit at the table with Henry.</p><p>Charlie gets to work and you look over at Henry., "What are you reading there Henry?"   "A book on dinosaurs.  They have all sorts of kinds.  Did you know, (Y?N)?"<br/>
"I know some of them but you want to tell me all about the ones in your book that I do not know."    You move to sit beside him as he tells you all about the ones in his book.  You are so fascinated listening to Henry and he seems so excited that you want to hear everything he tells you.  Charlie looks over the two of you and that makes his heart with happiness of the two of his most important people in his life were getting along so well.   Charlie brings over you food and you smile and thank him but then your attention is back to Henry.  You ask questions and listen intently and have so much fun.  Charlie sits across the table and just watches as you two are in your own little world.</p><p>After breakfast Charlie decides that it is fine if you help with some easy clean up tasks but he does all the heavy lifting.   Henry goes into the living area now and starts playing with his toys and books.   When you two are finished Charlie pulls you to him while you two are still in the kitchen, "You were so amazing with Henry at breakfast and I think he likes you even more now that you are all about his dinosaurs"   "Hey I like kids and they are fun if you actually listen to them and want to know what they are thinking.  At one point in my life I thought about being a teacher but I decided I like writing a lot better and was really good at it so poof I became an author"   "You are an amazing author and I can't to wait to read the new book that you are working on now"   "It will be a while but I might give you one of my first copies and even if you are lucky, I will autograph it just for you"  and lean in to kiss Charlie and he smiles into your kiss, "You better sign it."  You smile back and then all of a sudden you feel the awful feeling of nausea.  You move quickly away from Charlie and rush into the bathroom and throw up.  Charlie right on your heels getting a wet washcloth for you.  You accept it and wipe your face off and then throw it in the hamper and then wash your hands.  Then you feel like the room is spinning and your wabble slightly and Charlie notices and catches and helps you sit down on the floor of the bathroom.  He holds you and you lean against him.  "(Y/N) we need to call the doctor.  This is not good and I am scared baby."  "I really don't feel good, Charlie" and you start crying and Charlie holds you close and pulls out his phone.   </p><p>Charlie calls for 911 as he holds you.  You are holding your stomach and crying because something you are just feeling weird and something seemed wrong.  </p><p>"The ambulance is on its way.  I got you sweetheart"  Charlie says holding you tightly as you continue to cry so freaking worried about your baby.</p><p>"Henry get in here now" Charlie yells and Henry comes running into the bathroom, "What's the matter with (Y/N)?" he asked looking scared.</p><p>"Listen I have called 911 so if someone knocks on the door it is ok for you to answer ok?  And (Y/N) is not feeling well and I do not want to you be scared ok.  Come here honey" Charlie reaches for Henry and he comes over and sits next to his dad.   </p><p>Charlie doesn't want Henry to be so scared so he just explains, "Listen Henry, (Y.N) is having a baby and she needs to go to the doctor so I do not want you to be scared even though it seems really scary.  She will be fine ok honey."   You are trying to calm down so you don't scare poor Henry but the pain and the weird feelings going through you are hard to deny.  You can't help it but, "Charlie I am scared.......I.,,,,,,,,Henry....." but the tears start up again and you can not stop and Charlie holds you.   </p><p>Then right a that moment there is a knock at the door, "Henry go open the door that is the paramedics."  Henry gets up and follows his father's directions and he leads them to the bathroom where Charlie and the paramedics help you up and take you to the ambulance.  Charlie grabs his keys and Henry follows his dad and they grab a cab and head to the hospital. </p><p>While you are in the ambulance all you think is 'don't lose hope' as you put a hand over you abdomen and pray that everything will be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy or Sad?  What will happen? </p><p>Thank you for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie and Henry were in a cab following the ambulance to the hospital and he was calling the hotel to find a way to get ahold of your parents to give them the heads up.</p><p>"Hello, I need to speak to Mr or Mrs (L/N).  It concerns their daughter and is an emergency" Charlie explained to whoever he was talking to at the hotel.</p><p>"I can transfer to Mr (L/N)'s office now" the concerige said and send Charlie's call through.</p><p>"Thank you" Charlie said and then listened as the phone rang.  Charlie said to himself, "Come on answer answer, fuck, come on...."</p><p>"Hello this is Mr (L/N), how can help you?" Mike answered.</p><p>"Mike, hi this is Charlie."</p><p>"Charlie, good to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Mike answered.</p><p>"We are headed to the hosptial because (Y/N) had a spell and something might be wrong, uhmmmm, so I wanted to let you know and your wife.  If you want to meet us there we are headed to Mount Sinai Hospital" Charlie explained without saying anything about the baby but he knew he would find out but it was just going with you having a spell. </p><p>"Oh no yes I will get my wife and we will meet you there.  Thank you Charlie for letting us know."</p><p>"Yes sir anytime.  See you soon."  Charlie says as he hangs up, "Holy fuck just fuck, I almost told her dad about the baby but he will find out, fuck."</p><p>"Dad you know that is not a nice word" Henry said looking up at his dad.</p><p>"Sorry honey, I am just stressed out and know that is not an excuse" Charlie said knowing his son was correct.</p><p>"Mom says it all the time too when she is mad at Travis or messes up something" Henry says looking out of the cab window. "When are we gonna be at the hospital?" </p><p>"Hopefully soon" Charlie sighs hoping that you and the baby will be fine.  </p><p> </p><p>***********************************</p><p>The ambulance gets to the hospital quickly and you are rushed into a room to get checked out.</p><p>"Hello my name is Dr McDaniel and it says here you are (Y/N) and that you are pregnant.   And you were dizzy and bad nausea  Is that correct?" </p><p>"Yes and I just had an overwhelming not feeling good too.  I can't lose my baby" you said as you could feel the tears in your eyes starting to fall.</p><p>"Well Miss (L/N) let us take a look at your baby and see what is going on with you" the doctor said telling the nurse some things that she needed to help treat you.</p><p>While you were getting check out by the doctor, Charlie and Henry went to see if they could find anything out.  He had a feeling because of confidentiality laws that he might not get any information because he was not family.  He hoped that when you parents got there they would let him know since he was the father of your baby.</p><p>"Hi, I was wondering if I could find out the whereabouts of a patient that just got here?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Are you family sir?" the lady asked politely.</p><p>"It is my girlfriend but her parents should be here soon." he responded hoping that might help his case.</p><p>"Sorry I can only give out information to parents, spouses or children of patients."  </p><p>"Thank you" Charlie said and hoped to god he would find your parents so he could find out how you were doing.  He lead Henry waiting area in the emergency department and kept an out on the door.  </p><p>"Dad I am bored" Henry complained and Charlie knew this was going to happen. </p><p>"Honey listen as soon as we can find out something on (Y/N) then I will take you home.  I just really am worried about her and the baby."</p><p>"So does that mean I am going to be a big brother?" </p><p>"Yes it does and what do you think of that?" Charlie wondered what Henry had been thinking after he told him at the apartment about the new baby.</p><p>"I hope it is a brother because that would be cool.  I bet it will like dinosaurs, cars, legos and running around.  That is fun" Henry said and Charlie smiled.  </p><p>"Yeah those are lots of fun things to do but it could be a little sister and that would be fun too right?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Ugh no girls are icky and play princesses and dolls and are not fun.  I do not want a sister" Henry said making a funny face.  Charlie just rolled his eyes because it did not matter no one had control if it was a girl or a boy.  Right now all Charlie cared about right now was that you and the baby would be fine.  He did a silent prayer that you did not lose the baby.  He knew how much this baby meant to you and how much you both wanted your little pumpkin in your lives. </p><p>Just as Charlie was about to give up hope on seeing your parents, in they walked and they saw Charlie and walked over to him.</p><p>"Charlie thank you for calling us.  What happened to (Y/N)?" your mother asked.</p><p>"We were in her apartment and had just had breakfast and she had a bit of nausea and I followed her into the bathroom and then she faltered when she was walking and then said she had pain in her abdomen and just felt off.  So I had her sit down and then I called 911 because it really scared me" Charlie explained.</p><p>"Oh our poor girl and I have told her father about the baby.  I know you two wanted to wait but after he told me she was going to the hospital I figued he needed to know everything.  Let me see what I can find out."  Faith said walking towards the front desk.</p><p>*********************************************</p><p>You were having an ultrasound done and you could feel the cool gel on your abdomen and jumped at the cold feeling, "Oh that's cold" but then watched the doctor turn on the monitor and waited for what could either be great news or the worst news ever.   You closed your eyes and tried not to cry.   Then out of no where you heard something that surprised you, your baby's heart beat,  and it was loud and steady.  You opened your eyes and looked at the screen and sure enough you could see your baby and it was starting to look like a tiny human.  </p><p>"Well (Y/N), you baby is doing well.  And the heartbeat is strong and everything looks good from what I can tell.  Your baby is a fighter.  Now I did noticed that your seemed a bit stressed out, tired and dehydrated a bit so I am keeping you overnight here.  You are going to need to take it really easy after this but I think you will be able to carry your baby to term but lots of rest.  Do you have any questions right now?" Dr McDaniel asked while looking over some paperwork.</p><p>"No I am just so relieved to know that my baby will be fine.  I was so scared. I will take it easy" you promised.  </p><p>Dr McDaniel smiled and then turned to the nurse and told her to get an IV going of fluids, "You will be taken to another room soon.  And from what I understand your family is here and I think they want to see you.  I will send them in but remember take it easy." </p><p>"Thank you" you said and happy that you would see Charlie soon. </p><p>**********************************</p><p>"I just got word that (Y/N) is able to have vistors for just a short bit here in the emergency room and then she will be moved to another room and we can then stay longer" Faith said,  "Charlie do you want to go back first?" she asks.  </p><p>"Yes if you guys do not mind. I am so fucking worried.  Oh geez pardon my French" Charlie says and Henry looks at his dad. </p><p>"Go and see her and we will stay with Henry" Faith says and Charlie follows the nurse back to (Y/N)'s room.</p><p>When he gets to the door and he sees you laying in the hospital bed he smiles, "Hey sweetheart" and you look up and reach a hand out to him.  He comes over and takes it.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" he asks worried about what he is going to hear.  You just pull him into a hug, "The baby is fine."  Charlie pulls back, "Really?"  You nod yes and he leans in for a kiss.   </p><p>"Holy fuck I was so worried after how upset you were and I could tell you really were not feeling good.  Oh thank god.  Then what was wrong?" he asked looking at you with concern.</p><p>"The doctor believes I was just stressed out, overly tired and dehydrated somewhat.  And she did say that the bad nausea is the sign of a strong pregnancy.  So pumpkin is a fighter."   </p><p> Charlie put his hand on your abdomen, "Our little fighter."  </p><p>"Oh Charlie, I got to see an image of pumpkin and he or she looks like a tinie tiny person.  I was in shock when I saw our baby and that they are growing bigger.  I can not believe it at all.  It stills overwhelmes me that we made a tiny human together"  Charlie leans for another kiss, "I love you (Y/N)."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What about a little bit of angst?  Tiny bit sure why not.   </p><p>Everything is not red roses and peachy keen.  </p><p>Thank you all for the kudos, comments and reading my story.   I am having so much fun writing this one!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you got home from the hospital after having to stay overnight to make sure you were told by Charlie not to move unless it was absolutely necessary.  Charlie and Henry had moved into your place temporarily until you guys could agree upon a bigger place that fit all your needs.  Charlie was showing you places online that he thought were suitable and since Charlie would not let you go to the open houses you had to take his word for how it looked in person.  </p><p>"Ugh Charlie please I really want to see this one.  I mean one trip and I will be so careful.  Please let me go"  you insisted.  </p><p>"Sweetheart I just am making sure you are following Dr McDaniel's instructions and you can not do anything that is not deem necessary.  So no you have to stay put.  I know it sucks but you want to carry pumpkin to term and so you are to rest."  </p><p>You pouted and groaned because it really did suck.  Sitting and not moving to much was getting to be annoying and making you lose your mind.   At least you could work on your new book but even Charlie was limiting your time working because he was worried that was stressing you out.   You did enjoy getting your meals brought to you and Charlie rubbing your feet just because he wanted you to be relaxed and happy.   And Henry was helping too by playing legos with you.  You two made all sorts of fun towers and buildings and made up stories about what the people were doing.   Charlie was happy that Henry could entertain you while you were now on extreme bed rest because of the baby.  </p><p>Charlie was still having to go to the play every so often and did tell the cast of why you sort of disappeared but they were thrilled to hear you two were expecting a baby.  The cast wanted to throw you guys a baby shower at some point.   Charlie was so thankful for how wonderful they were about everything and he told them that was so nice but they would have to have it at your place because of you having to stay put.    </p><p>Luckily Charlie had a great assistant director to help him when Charlie felt he needed to stay home with you.  The play was sold out every night and that was wonderful news to your ears.   He told you and Henry all about how people loved the show and complimented him on his directing of the play and your words and story were breathtaking.   You smiled at all the kind words you heard Charlie tell you but part of you was sad that you could not go back to see the play one more time.  But you also wanted pumpkin to be healthy so you stayed put and relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p>One evening when you were in bed reading a book that you had wanted to read and Charlie had gotten for you as a little surprise to cheer you up.  Charlie climbed into bed after getting Henry situated for the night.</p><p>"Hey Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked leaning over to give you a kiss.   </p><p>You smiled at him, "I am good and thank you again for getting me this book.  You did not have to but I really appreciate it."</p><p>"You need to be pampered and get special surprises after all you have been through.  And I want you to be happy because that makes me happy.  I love you" and he leans in for another kiss.  You smile into the kiss and giggle when he pulls you to him just to hold you close.  You blush and Charlie smirks, "(Y/N) you drive me crazy but I love you so much."<br/>
"I love you too Charlie."  as you snuggle against his chest and get comfortable as you two fall asleep together.</p><p>*********************************</p><p>The next day Charlie was headed out to check out a townhouse that seemed to be the perfect place for all of you and he had an early appointment with the realtor and you begged and begged him to let you go but he refused.  And you pouted like a little kid and when he leaned in for a kiss you turned so he kissed your cheek and not your lips.</p><p>"Hey (Y/N) , I am doing this for the health of our baby and not to tick you off, baby" Charlie groaned at you being a brat.</p><p>"Ugh Charlie I mean it is not like I am going to run a marathon or do some horrible stunts for goodness sake.  I want to see this place" you pleaded.  </p><p>"No and that is my final word!" Charlie said stalking out of the room and you heard him say something to Henry and then the door slammed shut.</p><p>You crawled into a ball on the bed and started crying.  You felt bad for being a brat and Charlie was only doing this because he loved you and you knew it.  You were gonna have to make it up to him some how but you had no idea.   If you tried to make dinner he would really get pissed and so you got your phone out.</p><p>You called Charlie's favorite restaurant and ordered delivery for dinner.  Then you called your local florist and got them to send a special bouquet for Charlie with an apology note.   You hoped that this would help with you being such a brat earlier but you knew that you were in the wrong.    You knew that a text message was not the way to go with how you had acted with him so you hoped your little plan of his favorite dinner and the flowers would help your case.  </p><p>After all your calls you got up and realized that pumpkin was having a new soccer tournament with your bladder so you headed into the bathroom. Then you headed out after washing your hands and went to check on Henry.</p><p>Henry was watching a movie and enjoying a snack.</p><p>"Hi Henry, Can I join you?" you asked worried that he had overheard your argument with his dad.</p><p>"Sure Miss (Y/N)" Henry said keeping his eyes on the television and then he turned to look at you, "My dad said that I was not to bother you because you were tired.  Are you still tired?"  </p><p>"I am fine sorry buddy.  I just am tired of not being stuck at home because of the baby.  I want you to know that I am grateful for you and your dad.  I don't want you to be scared or confused as to what is happening with me.   I love playing legos and dinosaurs with you.   And I love your dad very much he is an amazing, wonderful. understanding and loving person.   Are you and I cool?" you ask with worrying your lip as you wait for Henry's response.</p><p>"Yeah I like when we play legos and games together.  You are fun and make up great stories like my mom.  I am not scared but don't understand everything but dad said he would take me to the park tomorrow and let me run around.  I am excited for that.  You think you can come too?"  Henry looks up at you and you smile, "I hope so." you say crossing your fingers hoping that Charlie will agree to that.   Then out of no where Henry leans against you and gives you a hug.   You hug him back, "Thanks kiddo."  Then you two get back to watching the movie.</p><p>A little while later Charlie comes in and sees the you and Henry watching tv and Henry is snuggled up next to you and you have an arm around him.  He comes over and sits down in the chair next to the sofa and you look over at him and then at Henry.  </p><p>"I apoligize for how I behaved earlier.  I am so sorry, Charlie.  I understand why you said what you said.  I feel bad and regret how I treated you.  Will you forgive me?" you ask as tears start to threaten to fall.  </p><p>Charlie gets up and moves to the sofa and puts his arm around you and kisses the top of your head, "I forgive you and know you are having a hard time.  It is stressful time and I just want the best for my girl" Charlie leans in for a proper kiss and you smile into it.  Henry looks at the two of you, "Gross, ewwww kissing."  That makes Charlie kiss you even harder and then leans over to kiss Henry on the head.  And Henry moves away from you two and sticks his tongue out at the both of you.  </p><p>"Before I forget I ordered a special dinner for later as an apology from me and I think another surprise for you is coming soon" you say looking up at Charlie.  </p><p>"I guess we need to fight more often if I get surprises" Charlie said starting a tickle fight with you.  You get just as good as he gives and then there is a knock at the door.  Charlie gets up and goes to door and opens it.</p><p>"Hi I have a delivery for a Mr Charlie Barber" the delivery man says holding the biggest bouquet of roses Charlie has ever seen.</p><p>"I am Mr Barber" Charlie says as he takes the flowers.  </p><p>"Have a good day, sir" the delivery man says and heads out. </p><p>Charlie closes the door and takes the flowers over to the coffee table and sits it down.   He pulls out the card with his name on the front and opens it up.</p><p>"Charlie, I love you with all my heart and you are the most caring and wonderful partner and thank you for loving me.  You are my world, (Y/N)"  Charlie looks at you with tears in his eyes,  "Awww (Y/N) that is the sweetest note and I love you so much too.  I know this is hard for you but you know I am doing because I love you so much and our new baby."</p><p>"I know Charlie" you say leaning against him and he holds you tightly to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, kudos and leaving sweet comments.  I am so happy people are enjoying my story.  </p><p>Have fun!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing you looked forward to were your doctor appointments because you had to leave the house and Charlie had to let you be free.  Your mom had agreed to come and babysit Henry because he would be bored to tears at the doctor's office.   Faith had promised a fun day of going to the park and going out to lunch and if he was really good maybe ice cream later on.   Henry was super excited about his day and he had started getting to know your parents and that was nice since it was looking like you were in his and Charlie's life from here on out.   </p><p>"Listen honey, be on your best behavior for Mrs Faith please" Charlie insisted.   </p><p>"Yes dad, ugh" Henry responded, "Mrs Faith are we really going to the park and getting ice cream?" </p><p>"Yes we are and we need to get going so your dad and (Y/N) can go and see how the baby is doing.  Good luck sweetie" Faith said giving you a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you mom" you say super excited to see other people and just get out of the four walls of your place.  </p><p>Faith and Henry headed out and you sat down because you still had a bit of time before you had to leave for the doctor's.</p><p>Charlie was on his phone talking to his assistant director about something to do with the play.  He was wandering around the apartment as he talked and you had been told to just sit tight until it was time to go but you were bored.   You got up and went to find your phone and you low and behold Charlie was right on your heels, "What are you doing?"<br/>
"Getting my phone. I can walk around the apartment" you smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose and walked back into the bedroom to retrieve your phone.  Charlie went back to talking and then hung up a few moments later and was then checking something on his calendar. </p><p>"Ouch" you yelled out and Charlie ran into the bedroom instantly at hearing you cry out.  </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I just hit my toe on the chair.  I am fine" you say sitting down on the bed and rubbing your big toe. </p><p>"You scared me sweetheart" Charlie said sitting next to you and putting his arm around you.  You leaned against him, "Sorry I did not mean to freak you out. It just hurts."</p><p>"I know, I had done many times but you know what hurts even worse? Stepping on legos that you did not know were on the floor" Charlie states rubbing your back in soothing circles.  You sigh against him and close your eyes for a moment and the relaxing sensation of just being cared for by Charlie.</p><p>Charlie looks at his watch, "We should probably get going" he gets up and gives you his hand and you take it and stand up.  </p><p>"Let's go and see how baby pumpkin is doing" you say with a smile.  Charlie smiles and leans down to kiss you.</p><p>*************************************</p><p>You checked in at the front desk and then went to sit next to Charlie, "You all set" he asked.  </p><p>"Yes and now we just wait."  you smile at him.  </p><p>Finally you are called back and follow the nurse to the examination room.  When you get in there you has you sit on the exam table and then takes your vitals and talks to you and Charlie about anything you are concern with or anything else.   Then when she is done she tells you the doctor will be in shortly and then leaves the room.</p><p>"OK are you ready to see pumpkin?" you ask Charlie who is looking a bit anxious.</p><p>"Uhmmm yeah" Charlie mumbles.</p><p>"Hey are you ok?" you ask him looking concerned.</p><p>"I am fine just nervous about seeing pumpkin.  I guess after all you have been though I just want everything to go fine for once and not something bad happen" he explains looking at you.</p><p>You reach your hand out to him and he gets up and takes it, "Hey the nurse said my vitals were good and I having been following your rules which were Dr McDaniel's instructions so I am sure pumpkin is fine." you say taking both of your hands and putting on your starting to show baby bump.  Charlie smiles and leans in to kiss you.  </p><p>"You are right.  I am sure everything will be fine."  he says kissing your temple and then sitting back down.</p><p>There was the familiar knock of the door and then the doctor walked in, "Hello (Y/N), I am Dr Brady.  And Mr....."   "I am Charlie Barber, (Y/N) boyfriend and father of the baby" Charlie introduced himself.    "Nice to meet you both.  So how are you and your baby doing since you were in the hospital" the doctor asks you as she washes her hands.</p><p>"I have been following the directions of the Dr McDaniel and been not doing anything at all.  Charlie has been making sure of that" you say to the doctor. </p><p>She nods and starts a quick check of you and the baby.   Then she gets the monitor out and asks you to pull up your shirt up over your now showing baby bump and she puts some cool gel on your abdomen and then the monitor screen flashes up and low and behold there on the screen is your womb with a tiny human floating around. </p><p>"Your baby is looking good and would you like to hear the heartbeat?" she asks.</p><p>"Yes" you both say in unison.  And sure enough the loud sound of your baby's heartbeat comes out over the monitor.  You and Charlie are mesmerized by the image on the screen.</p><p>"Our baby wow" is all Charlie can say and grinning from ear to ear.  </p><p>Dr Brady then turns to the two of you, "Would you like to know if you are having a boy or a girl?" </p><p>You look at Charlie and he looks at you.  He nods and you look at the doctor, "Yes please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All sorts of things are going on now.  </p><p>Happy Surpises and Fights and Charlie saying my favorite word because that man saying the F word gets me everytime!!!!</p><p>Thank you for the kind words, kudos and just reading my words.  Love and Peace to you all!!!!!   : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie takes your hand and holds it as you two wait to hear the news.</p><p>"You are having a baby girl" Dr Brady says and you look at Charlie, "A girl oh my a little girl!"  you say in utter joy smiling at Charlie who is also smiling.</p><p>"Pumpkin is a girl.  Wow, I am.....wow! This is wonderful news.  Thank you doctor." Charlie exclaims still holding your hand.</p><p>"Thank you doctor" you say as she gives you a cloth to wipe off the gel on your stomach and then sit up.  Charlie leans over to give you a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>***************************</p><p>As you are in the car leaving the doctor's office you look over at Charlie who is navigating the traffic and decide to ask him something, "Hey Charlie I think we should celebrate baby girl Barber with going out to lunch. Whatcha say?" looking at Charlie with anticipation of being told no because it would be to much for you.  </p><p>"Sure that sounds perfect" Charlie says smiling over at you taking your hand in his and kising your palm, "What about that Italian place you love so much?" Charlie suggests.</p><p>"OMG I love you! Yes please"  you thank your lucky stars that you get more time out of your apartment. </p><p>"I love you too" Charlie says.</p><p>****************************</p><p>At the restaurant you two are seated and are looking over the menus and Charlie's phone starts ringing, "Ugh sorry it is Nicole and I gotta answer it, sorry sweetheart."  </p><p>"No worries" you say knowing this is gonna happen because of Henry.</p><p>"Hey" he answers and obviously Nicole is going on and on about something because Charlie puts a hand through his hair and lets out a slight groan.  You just smile to yourself knowing he definitely does not want to talk to her now.  You go back to looking at the menu and then hear him say, "FIne listen whatever ok I do not have time for this. I am out with (Y/N) and will call you later, Goodbye"  with that he hangs up on Nicole.</p><p>"Is everything ok?" you ask looking at Charlie who now seems irratated.  </p><p>"Sorry sweetheart, I know we are supposed to be celebrating baby girl and that is my plan.  I don't want to talk about my ex wife now.  You are more imporant than her drama or whatever the fuck she wants."</p><p>"Charlie, darling really what's going on?" you asked worried by his demeanour.</p><p>"I am fine and I think she wants to come and get Henry a week earlier than she is supposed to and maybe it would be for the best since we are moving and the baby.  I will find out more when I call her later but right now this celebration is about baby girl.  We need to talk about names" Charlie says changing the subject.</p><p>"Yes we do and I have no idea."</p><p>"We have time" Charlie says just as the waitress comes with the drinks and then takes your order and leaves.</p><p>The waitress brought out your lunch and you two talked about baby girl, "Oh I think I mentioned that the cast wants to throw us a baby shower.  When would like to have it?" Charlie asks you.</p><p>"I am good whenever you want to have it.  And at least now we can tell them what the gender is but I want to keep the name a secret until she is born.  I know we need to think of one and this time we need to keep the name under wrarps.  And I promise not to have to go to the hospital so we can keep this one a longer secret" you laugh and Charlie laughs too. </p><p>"Yes this secret we will do way better at keeping" Charlie jokes taking your hand in his and kissing your knuckles.  </p><p>****************************</p><p>When you guys got back home your cell phone rang, "Hi darling, I was wondering if you two were back yet?"</p><p>"Yes we just got back.  Charlie took me out to lunch but we are home now.  What Henry good for you?" you asked.</p><p>"Oh he was a perfect doll.  I just got a call and need to be back at the hotel for a meeting and wanted to drop him off is that was ok?"</p><p>"Yes sure bring him back.  Thank you for doing this for us.  I know Charlie appreciates it a ton as do I." </p><p>"Of course and we will see you shortly" Faith says and then hangs up.</p><p>"Was he good for your mom?" Charlie asks coming to sit with you.</p><p>"She said he was wonderful."</p><p>"Ok good."</p><p>"How do you think Henry is going to react to having a little sisiter?"  you look at Charlie.</p><p>"I was talking with him when we were waiting in the hospital about having a baby brother of sister and he really wanted a brother and was not keen on the idea of a sister beause they like princesses and dolls.  And I said either one would be great to have and he gave me a crazy face about girls.  I hope he will be excited because no matter what she is coming into our family " Charlie said holding you close.   </p><p>"Yes she is" you say patting your baby bump and Charlie putting his hand on your baby bump and rubbing circles on it.  </p><p>Sure enough there was a knock at the door and Charlie got up and opened it up.  Henry came barreling in, "Hi dad, Miss (Y/N)."</p><p>"Hi Henry" you and Charlie say together.  Faith stands there and smiles, "He was great Charlie we had fun.  Right Henry?" she said.</p><p>"Yes Mrs Faith and thank you" Henry said finding his dinosaurs on the floor and ignoring all the adults.</p><p>You got up and walked over to where your mom and Charlie were standing, "We have news about the baby."</p><p>"Henry come here" Charlie says and Henry walks over to where you all are standing.</p><p>"What's the news about the baby?" Faith asks.</p><p>"We are having a baby girl" you say and Faith looks at you, "Oh my a little girl. How wonderful.  A granddaughter.  I am so happy. (Y/N) and you too Charlie."</p><p>"Thank you" Charlie says putting his arm around your waist and holding you close to him.</p><p>Henry looks up. "Ugh a sister not fun.  She won't like dinosaurs or trucks.  Boring, can I go play now?"  </p><p>"Yes Henry but I think you will be surprised that your new little sister might like all sorts of things like trucks or dinosaurs.  You never know, son.  Go and play." </p><p>Henry runs back to his toys.</p><p>"I am so happy to hear this and can I tell your dad, (Y/N)?"</p><p>"Yes tell dad and no name yet we are still working on that but that we will be keeping to ourselves until she is born" you say resting your hand on your baby bump. </p><p>"I am so happy and I am sure your dad will be too.  OK I gotta run and will talk to you guys soon" she says giving you a quick kiss on the cheek and giving Charlie a hug.</p><p>After your mom leaves you go back and sit down on the sofa and Charlie comes to sit with you and low and behold at that moment his phone rings again and it is Nicole. </p><p>"Hello Nicole, how are you?" he says grimicing at you and you just giggle.  He leans over to kiss you and you smile, "Yes what's up? sure that would be fine. Yes I will have Henry ready on Friday.  Yes it will be fine.  You want to talk to him.  Sure ok"  Charlie puts the phone to his chest and calls Henry over.   He hands the phone to Henry and then sits back and pulls you to him.   </p><p>You two listen as Henry just talks to his mom and then you hear Henry, "Mom, mom I am having a baby sister...,," </p><p>Charlie bolts upright, jolting you slightly and then you hear, "Fuck fuck Henry oh fuck" Charlie swears pushing his hand through his hair.  You sit there wide eyed and both of you realize that was not something Nicole needed to know yet.   </p><p>"Dad, mom wants to talk to you" Henry says handing the phone to Charlie who takes it and blows out a breath and then puts the phone to his ear, "Yeah" and then you hear Nicole going off on Charlie and he takes the phone away from his ear and then starts up, "Listen it is none of your fucking business what I do with my life.  I do not care what you think. I am happy and you need to stop, fuck I do not care what you think.  We are divorced and you have a fucking new boyfriend for god's sake.  I do not tell you what to do with Travis or anyone you are dating.  And ugh just get over it......"    </p><p>You notice how Charlie is silent as Nicole seems to be going on and on about something and poor Charlie is pacing around the room and trying to reason with Nicole  who is making his blood pressure rise.   He finally says something, "You will never ever bad mouth (Y/N) for anything. I am not saying anything about Travis and I do not care about what you do with your life. I have a new life and I am happy with (Y/N) and our baby.  I will have Henry ready on Friday and that is the end of this conversation about my daughter.  Goodbye Nicole" Charlie hangs up and throws his phone on the chair.  </p><p>You realize Charlie needs a moment and decide to check your phone and let Charlie calm down.  He goes into the kitchen and then comes back out and brings you a water and he has a beer.  He just sits down and then he looks over at you,  "Sorry you had to hear that.  She is pissed and I could give a rats flying ass.  Fuck, I think it is partly because I did not say it but Henry told her but still.............Ugh I swear.  I know she is Henry's mom but geez" you move closer to Charlie and gently put a hand through his hair and he leans against you as you continue to card you hand through his hair.</p><p>"(Y/N) I love you and thank you for this and everything" Charlie says looking at you. </p><p>"Anything Charlie anything" you say leaning in for a kiss.  </p><p>"Dad, I am sorry for telling mom about my sister" Henry says coming over to where you guys are sitting.  </p><p>"Henry you did nothing wrong and I should have realized you might say something and it is not your fault.  Your mom is mad at me and not you.  Remember that ok son." </p><p>"Ok"  Henry says, "Can I have a snack?" he asks so innocently.  You smile, "Yes sweetie, I will get it. You want peanut butter sandwich or carrots and ranch dressing?" </p><p>"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich please."</p><p>"Coming right up" you say walking into the kitchen to give Charlie and Henry a bit a time together.</p><p>You make the sandwich and then take it to Henry and leave it on the coffee table and then start to walk away when Charlie grabs your hand, "Thank you"  You smile at him, "I am tired so I am gonna go and take a nap.  You two enjoy hanging out" you say and walk back to the bedroom.  </p><p>Henry eats his snack while Charlie talks to Henry and then they decide to play a game together to have some father son time that they both needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drama and Smut on a Monday evening!!!!  </p><p>Bad words are spoken just to give you the heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday comes around and Nicole's plane lands at LaGuardia airport luckily on time since she is just staying overnight and then heading back to Los Angeles with Henry the next morning.   Her mother was having a big party for Nicole's new role in a new series and Nicole wanted Henry at the party and yes it took away from Charlie's time but fuck it.  She did not care now that he was having a new baby with his new girlfriend, whore whatever she was and Nicole was just shocked at the whole situation.  Since she did not have any luggage and only her carry on she headed off towards the outside to catch a cab to her hotel.  </p><p>Once she was in the cab, she called Charlie.  </p><p>"Hello" Charlie answered.</p><p>"Hey listen I just got in and am heading to the hotel and once I am checked in I would like to come by and get Henry and talk. If it is convienent for you?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure listen I am living at (Y/N)'s place so I will text you her address so you come by" Charlie explained as he looked at you as you were snuggled next to him on the bed against his chest.  His hand drawing lazy circles on your back.   </p><p>"Oh well when did that happen?" Nicole asked snarkily, "Obviously you are fucking around with your whore of a girlfriend since you knocked her up."</p><p>"What is your fucking problem, Nicole?  Seriously name calling are we in middle school.....Fuck.  I will send you the address. Goodbye" and Charlie did not finish letting her speak and hung up on her.   He really could not figure out what the hell was her problem calling (Y/N) a whore seriously.  He shook his head.  You could tell Charlie was pissed.</p><p>"Hey Mr Barber are you ok?" you questioned moving to sit and look at Charlie.  You reached for his hand and he pulled away and got up.  You felt bad even though you didn't think you had done anything wrong, "Charlie darling talk to me.  Did I do something?" you worried your lip as he went into the closet and came out in a pair of jeans and a tshirt.  He came back over to the bed and gently touched your face, "You know you are so beautiful in every possible way."  You smiled at Charlie sweet words but still looked at him confused. </p><p>"Sweetheart you did nothing wrong sorry I pulled away she just said some horrible things and I needed to take a moment sorry" he said leaning down and kissed you deeply.  </p><p>"Get dressed because she will be here in a little bit.  I need to get Henry situated since she is taking him when she goes."</p><p>"Ok sure and I love you" you say getting up and heading into the bathroom.  </p><p>Charlie heads out to where Henry is and helps Henry get packed up since his mom is on his way to pick him up.  They had Henry's stuff mostly done when there was a knock at the door and Charlie opened the door and there was Nicole. </p><p>"Are you gonna invite me in?" she asks icily.  Charlie motions for her to come in and she smiles at Henry, "Hey sweetie how are you?"  "Hi mom" Henry says being pulled into his mom's arms.   "How are you? Have you had a good time with your dad?"  she questions Henry.   "Yes mom I have had fun."   "I am glad to hear" Nicole says kissing Henry on the cheek.   Henry pulls away, "Can I play because I know you are gonna talk, please?"   "Yes honey go play" Charlie says.   Henry runs off.  Charlie looks at Nicole, "Do you want anything, water?"  he asks.    "I am fine and we need to talk."   Nicole goes over to the living area and sits down in a chair.  Charlie follows suit and sits on the sofa.</p><p>"I know what you want to talk about but I don't want to start an argument in front of Henry but I am sure you will" Charlie says already to battle it out with his ex wife.  </p><p>"Oh come on Charlie, what kind of example are you setting with our son but knocking up your whore of a girlfriend.  I mean she trapped you by getting pregnant didn't she?  I mean you and I know you did not want anymore kids after Henry was born."  </p><p>At that moment you walked out and heard every word that Nicole had just said,  "What Charlie.....?" you stand dazed with your hand on your baby bump.  You turn with tears in your eyes and walk back to the bedroom and slam the door.</p><p>"What the fuck! Nicole really why are you being such a bitch and saying things that are not true!  I have no words........I........" Charlie is so exasperated and pissed off.</p><p>"She is a whore and I am sure just trapped you.  I don't know why you can not see it.  Henry lets go."  Nicole grabs Henry's bags and Henry comes over and gives his dad and hug.</p><p>"Where is Miss (Y/N), I want to tell her bye" Henry says to his dad.  </p><p>"Come with me for a minute.  Nicole I will bring him back in a moment" as he and Henry go back to the bedroom.  Charlie knocks on the door and hears you still crying, "Sweetheart Henry wants to say goodbye. Can he come in for a minute?"    You take a breath, "Yes he can come in."   Charlie opens the door and they walk in together. </p><p>Henry runs over to you where you are on the bed and he climbs up and hugs you, "Have a safe trip buddy.  I will miss our lego games and stories but we will do it again soon" you say.  "Yeah those are fun.  Love you Miss (Y/N).  I will see you and my new sister soon."  Henry says giving you a quick kiss on the cheek and you kiss his cheek back.  "Bye buddy" you say smiling at how amazing Henry acts with such a crazy mom.</p><p>Henry runs out and Charlie looks over at you, "Hey I will be right back, sweetheart."  You nod and pull the blanket closer to your body like you feel the need to protect your baby girl.</p><p>Charlie gives Henry a hug and kisses his head, "Be good for you mom, ok honey.  Love you so much" Charlie gives Henry a kiss on the head, "Bye dad" Henry says and he and Nicole leave.  As soon as he shuts and locks the door he goes straight to you.</p><p>You are still sitting under the blankets on the bed and Charlie comes right over and lays down beside you.  </p><p>"I am so sorry for what she said and none of it is true, baby.  I love you and I want our daughter more than anything.  And I know you did not trap me because I could tell how scared you were to even tell me about being pregnant.   And I know your heart and you are a kind hearted, sweet and wonderful woman that I love with all my heart.  Please I want you to believe me.  You are my heart and soul.  I love you so so much" Charlie said looking at you.  You two were face to face on your sides.  "I hate that she made you cry and fuck she is just.....I do not know what is wrong with her."  </p><p>"Did you really not want to have more kids after Henry?" you asked your voice quavering as more tears threaten to spill.  </p><p>"At one point yes I was not sure I wanted more kids but it was because Nicole and I were having issues. I want our princess so much and you make me the happiest man in the world and knowing we have pumpkin in our lives makes me glad I met you and am starting a family with you I love you so much (Y/N)."</p><p>Charlie leans over and kisses you and pulls you against him.  You grab onto his shirt to get as close as you can to Charlie.  He looks at you with darken eyes and starts playing with the hem of your shirt, "Sweetheart, I want you."  You smile and sit up and pull your shirt off and look at Charlie blushing because you know that he gonna make love to you so gently and sweetly that how can you refuse that man in any way.  He quickly shucks off his shirt and jeans and is only in boxers pretty fast and you shimmy out of your pants quickly.  He pulls you on top of him and you giggle as his hands are unhooking your bra and tosses it to the side.  His hands are on your breasts so fast, pinching your nipples and then sitting up himself and latching his lips to one of your breasts quickly while his hand has your other one.   You moan at the sensations he is sending through your body and of course your hormones are on high alert because of baby girl so you practically come with the stimulation Charlie is lavishing on your breasts.  "Sweetheart you are sopping wet already aren't you?" He slides your panties off quickly and then can feel how wet you are by stradling his legs because he can feel the wetness seeping through and he slides a finger into you and you cry out his name, "Charlie oh god yes....yes....." you come for the second time in just a few moments.  You blush and bury your face in Charlie's shoulder and he grins knowing how beautiful you are right now.  Glowing with his child growing inside of you and the fact that he just gave you such an intense orgasm.  He shucks off his boxes quickly and pumps his cock a few times to prepare himself to enter you. </p><p>Charlie helps you onto your side and he moves behind you and gently maneuvers your legs so he can slide his hard cock into your wet pussy.  "Oh wow" you say as Charlie enters you. "You ok baby?"   "Yes it just has been a while since made love and I forgot how big you are" you blush hiding your face into the sheets and Charlie grins and leans down and nibbles on your earlobe.  You giggle at the feeling and Charlie smiles and starts slow making love to you.  And he puts his hand on your growing baby bump and gently carasses it lovingly.  You turn to look at Charlie and he leans in to kiss you.  Charlie continues gently thrusting into your, "Fuck baby you are so tight fucking wet for me. Fuck"  he swears as he feels your pussy clenching his cock and he knows you are about to come again, "That's it angel come for me" and at his words you come for the third time.  Charlie is not far behind and he empties his seed into your womb, "Fuck.........Fu......." And then you two collapse together with Charlie holding you against him.   </p><p>"I love you (Y/N)" Charlie says as he pulls out and rolls onto his back and you move and lay your head on his chest and he puts his arm around you to keep you close.</p><p>"Charlie, you are everything I need and everything I want." you say leaning up to kiss Charlie and then lay back down to get comfortable against his strong body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Packing up = Sex right???</p><p>Smut because I was bored when I wrote this chapter and it needed some pizzazz!!!!!!!!</p><p>Fluffy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though you had not been allowed to see the new townhouse you were moving into, Charlie had shown you pictures online and said it was the perfect place for you guys to raise your new family.   It has four bedrooms and three and half bathrooms.  Charlie promised the master suite was perfect and one of the bedrooms was a perfect place for baby girl's nursery and close to the master suite.  There was a great office space that the two of you could share and still not be on top of each other.   It had a small back yard space and surprise a garage for Charlie's car.   </p><p>You guys were packing up well Charlie was and you were told to sit your cute butt down and just look beautiful on the bed. </p><p>"Omg Charlie please let me do something? I am past the point of miscarriage and the doctor said I could move around" you pleaded.</p><p>"Nope you just sit there and keep looking adorable.  I got this" Charlie came over and gave you a quick kiss.  </p><p>"Ugh this is not fun and I am bored" you say falling back onto the bed.  </p><p>"What you do not enjoy spending time with your man?" </p><p>"Yes if I was doing something constuctive and not sitting looking adorable." </p><p>"Hey if you want constuctive we can have sex if you really are that bored" he smirked at you.</p><p>"OMG seriously us having sex is not gonna get the house packed and us moved so I will just watch you pack" you roll your eyes at Charlie.  </p><p>"I really don't mind if you wannt have sex because this packing it not fun."</p><p>"I am going to go and make a snack.  Do you want anything?" you ask getting up from sitting on the bed.</p><p>"You" Charlie jokes and tries to grab you but this time you are faster and slip by him, "Hey get back here."</p><p>You are in the kitchen when Charlie finally catches up to you, "You are the fastest pregnant woman I know." he jokes.</p><p>"Do not get in between a pregnant woman and her food.  When we are hungry it is not pretty if you do not feed us" you laughed taking a bite of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich you made.  Charlie pulls it up to his mouth and takes a bite too.</p><p>"Dude you are on dangerous ground right now" you say giving him the evil eye.</p><p>"Why?" he asks innocently.</p><p>"Stealing food from your child.  That is a big no no, dude" you pretend to give Charlie a stern look.  He takes another bite, "Game on sweetheart."  </p><p>You just stare at Charlie who stands at his full height and crosses his arms and cocks his head to the side with a playful glint in his eyes.  He takes the sandwich from your hand and sets it down on the plate you had it on.  And attempts to lead you to back to the bedroom but you slip your hand out his and bolt back to the kitchen.  He is right on you and grabs your around the waist carefully and picks you up bridal style. "You are not escaping me now."    "Charlie, I am hungry" you pretend to faint in his arms.  He just laughs, "I will feed you but right now we should enjoy some adult time while there are no kids around."  "But there are children around" you pat your tummy.   "Not ones that can interrupt us having sex and none of those are around now so I am having my way with you."  You laugh at Charlie's comment as he smiles at you.</p><p>Charlie lays you down gently on the bed and you get comfy and yawn, "Actually now that I think about it maybe a nap is what I need instead of a snack."  You look up at Charlie who has taken off his shirt, "Oh no no no baby we are having sex and naps later" He climbs on top of you and starts attacking your lips and his hands start pulling at your shirt and you help him take it off.</p><p>Before you know it you are just in your bra and panties and Charlie is in his boxers and you know he is ticklish and start an attack on him.  He squims but you are with his help flip him on his back and pin his arms above his head.</p><p>"Now who is in charge" you say claiming victory as you straddle Charlie's hips.  You wiggle your ass because you can tell he is hard and he groans loudly.  </p><p>"You are in charge sweetheart" Charlie admits defeat and you let go of his arms so you can unhook your bra and throw it onto the floor.   Charlie's hands instantly come up to touch your breasts.  "Gawd baby are just perfection" he sits up and leans in to suckle one. Your arms are around his shoulders to steady yourself.  You toss your head back at the sensations Charlie is giving you with all the attention on your pregnant swollen breasts.  You love it, "Gawd Charlie yes"  you cry out as pleasure runs through you.</p><p>His one hand comes down and gently swats your ass and you yelp in surprise and then you move a hand as best as you can and swat at his ass.  He moves his mouth away from your breasts and pulls your head down to his to kiss you.  He then lets his hands roam over you swollen belly, "I can't believe she will be here before we know it."   "I am so ready for baby girl to be out of me.  I love her and it has been kinda fun being pregnant but now I am tired of it and I feel fat." you sigh.  "You are beautiful and so hush it about being fat.  You have our daughter growing inside of you.  Don't listen to mom she is grumpy and I know exactly how to fix that" Charlie helps you discard your panties and his boxers and then with you strandling him you move up slightly and he slides a couple of fingers inside of your tight wet pussy and your breath hitches at the wonderful feelings he is giving you.   You ride his fingers for a bit and then he withdraws them and coats his cock with your wetness and then you lower yourself onto his hard cock.   You set a slow but decent pace and Charlie has his hands on your hips and helps you enjoy the ride.  Every so often he thrusts up into you and you cry out.  He groans at how good you feel against him.   "Fuck baby.....yes.....oh.....Charlie....yes!"   He thrusts a few more times and his hand finds your clit and you scream his name, "Charlieeeeeeeee" and then you come hard and he holds your hips and then he feels himself finally release his seed into you, "Oh fuck yeah....fuck.....fu....!"  You slump against Charlie and he holds you as you both catch your breath.   He helps you off of him and you both collapse on the bed.</p><p>You lay there and say, "I am glad I was constuctive today" and Charlie starts laughing, "Yeah we got so much accomplished."  "And I am still hungry but someone would not let me finish my peanut butter and jelly sandwich" you say looking at Charlie.   "What this was way more fun that that sweetheart."     "I need food" you pretend to be stern with him.<br/>
"Fine sweetheart I will order some food unless you have your heart set on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"     "Nope but I think some egg rolls sound really yummy now."  You smile sweetly at Charlie.   He leans over and kisses you,  "Whatever the love of my life wants she shall get" he says and leans over to find his phone to order dinner.  You snuggle up against Charlie and get comfy, "Thank you."  He kisses you again while waiting for the restaurant to answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Baby Girl has a name.   </p><p>Thank you for reading, commenting and giving kudos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are standing in the new townhouse  that you and Charlie owned.   The movers were putting things where Charlie was directing them throughout the house.  You were sitting in the window seat by the big front window looking out at the street of your new neighborhood.  It has trees and people walking along the sidewalk.   You were resting your hand on your pregnant belly and felt little girl kick and you were so used to it now that it did not faze you one little bit.   She could be making her arrival at some point before to long and you were so ready to not be pregnant anymore.  Your whole body was uncomfortable and you felt huge but Charlie kept saying how gorgeous you were constantly and you knew he was just being the wonderful sweet guy he always was and trying to help you.   You appreciate him so much and he was great but it was time for baby girl Barber to make her appearance.  </p><p>Charlie walked back the living area where you were and saw you sitting and came and sat next to you, "Hey (Y/N) you ok?"</p><p>"Yes fine just relaxing and checking out the view we have from this great window seat" looking at Charlie,  "When I saw it in person I thought it was great and hey you might get inspiration for another book while people watching" he suggested leaning in to kiss you.   You smiled,  "It seems like they are almost done with all the stuff?"<br/>
"Yeah I think so why?"    "I am starving or should I say your child is starving" you say giving Charlie a pitiful look.    "Fine as soon as they are done we can go and get some food."<br/>
"Your unborn child says thank you daddy"  you lean over to smooch him.</p><p>**************************</p><p>Charlie ordered food to have delievered to the new house because you were hungry just not in the mood to go anywhere so Charlie set up a romantic picnic on the floor of the living room.    </p><p>You were enjoying your food when you felt your water break, "Charlie, I think we are having a baby now!"    </p><p>"What sweetheart?" Charlie looked at you with concern.</p><p>"Yeah my water broke so we need to go to the hospital now"  you were breathing hard, "Fuck yeah help me please." Charlie helps you up and he grabs your bag and you two are out the door and off to the hospital. </p><p>***************************</p><p>You were taken into a room and Charlie was with you as you waited because you were not quite ready to give birth just yet.</p><p>"(Y/N) the doctor is going to keep an eye on you but probably in a few hours your baby girl will be born.  Right now we just have to wait" the nurse explained and then left the room.</p><p>"Charlie, I do not want this baby in me anymore" you growled.</p><p>"Sweetheart, just try and relax as the doctor said and we will see our girl before you know it" Charlie calming said taking your hand in his.</p><p>You breathed through another contraction but really wanted to scream.  Thank goodness you had asked for the epidural because these contractions were not fun.</p><p>You were finally given the epidural and were kinda chilling and he called your parents to let them you in labor and to come as soon as possible.  They thanks Charlie and were on their way.  </p><p>Soon enough it was time for baby girl to make her appearance.  </p><p>"Fuck you Charlie.  You did this to me!"  you whine.</p><p>"Sweetheart, you are doing great" Charlie encouraged while you squeezed the crap out of his hand.  </p><p>"I am so tired.  This is..........UGH..........You.......!"</p><p>The doctor looked up at you, "(Y/N) give me one more big push and we will have the head out."    You pushed really hard and then finally you heard the sweetest cry of your baby girl.</p><p>"Congratulations your daughter is here, (Y/N) and Charlie."   The doctor brought her over to you guys to see her.  She was tiny but had a loud cry.  After you guys got to see her for moment the nurses had to clean her up and check her out.   Another nurse took care of you and got you cleaned up too.   And you just collasped against the bed and Charlie gave you a quick kiss, "You did amazing, (Y/N) and she is perfect."   "Yes she is perfect and I am sorry for saying mean things to you."    "Sweetheart, don't worry. I still love you."  </p><p>A few moments later the nurse brought your daughter over to you and handed her to you,  "Here she is and she is just perfect.  Does she have a name for the birth certificate?"  </p><p>You looked at Charlie and he smiled and said, "Her name is Kennedy Elizabeth."    The nurse looked at you, "That is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. Congratulations."</p><p>You said, "Thank you"  and then looked at Kennedy who was looking at you.  You could not help but be totally infatuated with this little being in your arms.  You had moved over so Charlie could sit with you.   </p><p>"She is so tiny and I have no idea what I am going to be able to do?" you said looking over at Charlie.</p><p>"You got it and I am not going anywhere.  It will come together.  Do not worry, sweetheart" Charlie reassued you kissing your temple.</p><p>"Thank you, hey do you want to go and get my parents so they can meet Kennedy please?"</p><p>"Absolutely" Charlie got up and went out to find your parents. They were not far away, "Come on in and meet your granddaughter."  They followed Charlie into your room.</p><p>"Oh my she is precious"  your parents said.  Your mom asked, "What is her name?"  </p><p>"Kennedy Elizabeth" you said smiling at your daughter.</p><p>Charlie came over and you handed Kennedy to him and he held her and smiled as he held her, "Hey Angel."   Your parents came over to see her as Charlie held her, "Would you like to hold her?" he asked your mother.  "Oh yes please.  I would love to."  Charlie handed her over and then came back to sit next to you.  </p><p>"Oh my she is just precious" your mother said and of course your father was happy too, "I am so happy for the two of you.  We will have a big party at the hotel in honor of my granddaughter" your father boosted.  You rolled your eyes because you did not need a huge party for an infant but the way your parents were they went all out for special occasions.    Charlie looked at you, "You ok?" he asked.   "Yes just interally laughing for a massive shindig for an infant that will have no clue what is going on." you said looking at Charlie.  "Yeah I hear ya sweetheart."   </p><p>After a bit your parents had to go but they would talk to you soon.  "We love you (Y/N), Charlie and Kennedy."  Your mom kissed your forehead and Kennedy's and hugged Charlie.  Then they left.  Charlie was holding Kennedy when the nurse came in again.</p><p>"(Y/N) we need to see how well Kennedy latches on for nursing if this is a good time?"  </p><p>"Yes that is fine" you say and Charlie hands you Kennedy.  You open your gown and exposed your breast to Kennedy.  It took a few moments but then she latched on perfectly and started suckling.   </p><p>"I think she has it but I want to make sure because sometimes they latch to one and not the other but ususally if they get the first time they have it" the nurse explained.  </p><p>The three of you sat and chatted while Kennedy enjoyed her first meal.</p><p>******************************************</p><p>That evening Kennedy was in her bassinet sleeping and you had been told by the doctor and the nurses whenever you daughter was asleep that it would be smart for you to do the same so you bid Charlie goodnight and he promised to be back early as possible in the morning to check on you and Kennedy.  </p><p>"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you.  Get some sleep"  Charlie said giving you a kiss. </p><p>"Goodnight Charlie" you said smiling.  He quickly leaned down and gave Kennedy a kiss on her little head.  </p><p>"Love you angel.  OK (Y/N) Love you.  Goodnight"  Then Charlie left and you got comfortable and looked over at Kennedy, "Goodnight baby girl, mommy loves you so much" then you got comfy and fell asleep pretty quickly after a long day but a happy day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Family fluff time!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being at your new home with Charlie and Kennedy was wonderful. With everything you had been through with your pregnancy it was nice to enjoy everything and not be stress that something would happen to you or your baby. Kennedy had turned out to be a fairly easy baby but she had her moments like all newborns. You and Charlie's sleep schedule was awful but you both took it in stride. Your new book was in the last stages of being revised and rewritten so that was good. Charlie had a new play he was working on but you both made it a prioity to be parents.</p><p>Henry had come back for his time to be with Charlie and was kinda excited to meet his new baby sister.</p><p>"Now Henry she is sleeping so be quiet but you can see her" you said leading Henry back to the nursery. When you got to the crib Henry looked down at her, "She is little but kinda cute. I guess for a baby" he whispered. "Yeah she is cute." You said smiling down at your daughter as you gently touched her cheek. Henry looked at you, "Maybe she will be ok to play with when she is older. I am going to show her how cool dinosaurs and legos are so we can play together." That made you feel happy knowing that Henry was coming around to the idea of a little sister. "Let's let her sleep for now. Your dad should be home soon and then we can have dinner."</p><p>*****************************</p><p>Charlie had called your parents and asked if he could talk to them without you around. They had agreed and he was meeting them them at the hotel. He had texted you saying he had to run an errand and then he would pick up dinner so you did not have to worry about anything. You had smiled and texted him back that was sweet and both kids could not wait to see their dad. Charlie smiled at your text thinking of Henry and of Kennedy. He was still in shock at how precious she was and that she looked just like you.</p><p>Charlie rushed into the hotel and was greeted by the concierge, who had gotten to know Charlie thanks to you and your parents.</p><p>"Good evening Mr Barber it is good to see you. Mrs Faith told me to send you on back to her office" she said allowing you access to the offices.</p><p>"Thank you so much" Charlie said walking back. He was nervous about his meeting with your parents but they knew he loved you so much and of course they were so in love with their brand new granddaughter. Kennedy was already so spoiled it was crazy but you agreed that no matter how spoiled she was you two were raising her to be a kind and respectful person. Just because she has privilege did not mean she was any more important than anyone else.</p><p>Charlie knocked on the open door and Mike turned and saw him, "Come in Charlie it is good to see you?" he said motioning for him to sit down.</p><p>Charlie sat, "Thank you both for seeing me and at such short notice. I know you are both busy but I have a huge question to ask you."</p><p>"We are all ears Charlie. What's up?" Faith asked as she and her husband looked at Charlie.</p><p>Charlie took a breath, "I know this might be old fashioned and your daughter and I have done somethings in our relationship backwards but I would like to ask your permission to marry, (Y/N)?"</p><p>Faith and Mike looked at each other and then Mike spoke, "We give you our blessing to marry our daughter and would love to have you in our family."</p><p>"Thank you so much and I promise to take great care of (Y/N) and Kennedy. They as well as my son are the loves of my life and I can not fathom not having them with me in my life" Charlie said and got up and Faith hugged him and Mike shook Charlie's hand.</p><p>"I am so excited to plan a wedding for you guys. It is going to be so much fun" Faith sounded like a kid at Christmas.</p><p>"Thank you again. Sorry I have to rush I promised to get dinner for (Y/N), Henry and Kennedy so I need to go and pick it up." Charlie explained.</p><p>"No no I will get the chef to make whatever you want" Mike inisisted, "Call (Y/N) and ask her what she wants and Henry too. I know Kennedy is enjoying what her mother can provide."</p><p>Charlie pulled out his phone and called you.</p><p>"Hey" you said wondering what was up.</p><p>"Listen I can't go into all of it but I am getting dinner from your parents hotel restaurant and he wanted me to know what you all want" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Oh wow let me pull the menu up online here so Henry and I can look at it really quick" you said going to the computer and getting the information up and then calling Henry over to you, "Henry hey look here and see what you want for dinner. Your dad is ordering now."</p><p>Henry looks at the menu. "Can I have a hamburger and fries please?" "Sure sweetie" you say and then get back to Charlie, "Hey he wants the hamburger and fries and let me have that shrimp and grits with the house salad. Got it darling?"</p><p>"Yes Sweetheart, got it. I will be home as soon as it is ready. I miss you. Love you" Charlie says. "I love you too Charlie." and then you hang up the phone. And right at that moment Kennedy decides to start crying so you go and take care of her.</p><p>You walk into her nursery and go over and pick up Kennedy she snuggles into you and attempts to find your breast. "Is babygirl hungry?" you smile and take her over to the super comfy chair that you had been given and settle yourself and Kennedy and took off your shirt and moved your bra to reveal your breast and Kennedy immediately latched on to suckle. You rocked as she fed.</p><p>Henry knocked at the door to the nursery, "Hey (Y/N) can I come in?" he asked so sweetly. "Sure Henry" you said fixing your top so you were not showing anything to him.</p><p>"When is my dad going to be here. I am getting hungry."</p><p>"Hopefully soon sweetie" you said.</p><p>"Hi Kennedy" Henry said coming over to where you two were sitting, "She is little but I am going to make sure she likes blocks and dinosaurs" he says as he touched her head. You smiled, "I think she is going to like all sorts of things you like and I hope you teach her all sorts of things because you are her big brother and know probably more than she will at first. Do you think you will be willing to do that for Kennedy?"</p><p>"I think I can and I want to read to her and we can make up stories with the legos that you and I did while she was in your tummy." Henry said.</p><p>You all were oblivious to Charlie standing in the doorway listening to your conversation. He smiled as he watched you all talked and it made his heart happy that his family was getting along so well. He finally decided to make his presence known, "Hey guys I am home." Henry looked over and ran to his dad and hug him, "Hey dad, (Y/N) wants me to teach Kennedy all sorts of things since I am way smarter than her now. And I am going to make sure she likes legos and blocks and all sorts of things. Right (Y/N)?" Henry said looking so proud of himself. "Right Henry you are going to be a great big brother." you said looking at Henry and then at your precious little girl. Charlie then walked over to you and leaned down to kiss you. "Hey how are you sweetheart?" "I am good and I think this one is almost done with her dinner" you say looking at Charlie and he leans down to touch Kenney's little cheek, "Hi there angel. Ok Henry lets give (Y/N) a moment with Kennedy and we will get dinner ready."</p><p>You fix your shirt and then pick up Kennedy and then hold her to burp her. You walk around the nursery, "Come on babygirl give me a good burp so that mommy can eat her dinner."</p><p>Kennedy finally burped for you and you then changed her and then went out to find Charlie and Henry to have dinner.  </p><p>"There are my girls" Charlie said kissing you and taking his daughter to hold her.  </p><p>"How is daddy's little angel doing?" Charlie said holding his daughter close and smooching her little face.  </p><p>You sat down where Charlie had put your food, "Thank you Charlie, you are my hero."   "Enjoy sweetheart" he said walking around the house with Kennedy.   As you ate you enjoyed watching Charlie hold your daughter and realized how handsome he was holding Kennedy and how he was such an amazing father.  He was bouncing her and smooching on her and telling her stories.  It made you happy.  </p><p>"I am finished can I go and play?" Henry asked you.  "Yes and can you take your dish to the sink for me please?" you asked.  Henry picked his plate up and did as told and then went to go and play.   </p><p>Charlie came back to the table and sat down holding Kennedy in his arms, "How are you?" you asked him. </p><p>"Tired but good and I missed you guys but this new play is not going as smoothly as I had hoped but I am sure it will work itself out.  Sorry for being so late had to take care of something as well."   </p><p>"Don't worry and thank goodness she had a good nap and hopefully will not wake us up a million times tonight but who knows" you said enjoying your dinner.  </p><p>"Do not worry (Y/N) it is fine and that is why we work so well together" Charlie said taking your hand and kissing it.  </p><p>Kennedy stated whining and Charlie started bouncing her, "Hey why are you whining angel? Daddy has you and look there is your beautiful mommy" Charlie turns Kennedy around so she can see you.  "Hey babygirl. you are so adorable" you smile.   </p><p>Henry comes back out and into the kitchen and Charlie looks at him,  "Hey honey are you ok?"   "Yeah just wanted to be out here with my sister.  Hi Kennedy"  Henry says and Kennedy babbles something and you all laugh.</p><p>"I think she just said hi to me" Henry exclaims.  </p><p>"I think she did too and hopefully soon she will realize she has the best big brother out there" you say reaching out to Henry and he comes to you and you give him a hug.  </p><p>Charlie smiles, "Henry are you cool with having Kennedy as your sister?" </p><p>"Yeah she is cute and I think we can keep her around"  you all laugh at Henry's comment.  </p><p>***********************************</p><p> </p><p>That evening after the kids are in bed and you and Charlie are settled in bed too, you look over at Charlie who is working on his notes.  You were reading over your notes for your latest book.</p><p>"Charlie" </p><p>"Yes sweetheart"</p><p>"I love you" </p><p>"(Y/N), I love you so much too" he leans over to give you a kiss.   And you snuggled against him and he holds you and you feel very happy that your family is just perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are not completely finished with this story but it is getting close.  I am sad because I have had the BEST time writing it. Thank you thank you for all the comments and kudos and everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! </p><p>Hugs to you all!!!!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tons and tons of Fluffy fluff!!!!  </p><p>Just so sweet!!!!!!!!!  </p><p>Thank you thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie had sent you out to go and have a girls day with your best friend, Mia.  You two were out getting your nails done and out to lunch and shopping.  You hated to be gone so long from Kennedy and Charlie but he knew you needed time away.   Plus he had to work on his surprise proposal to you.   </p><p> </p><p>"Henry would you go and make sure Kennedy is still sleeping for me?" Charlie asked while he was checking his phone to see when the flowers he had ordered were to arrive.</p><p>Henry came back out and found his dad at the kichen table, "Yeah she is still sleeping. What are you doing?" Henry came over and sat down next to his dad.</p><p>"Thank you honey.  I am checking to see when the flowers I ordered for (Y/N) will get here.  I want them before she gets home and it says they should be here soon.  Thanks for helping me check on your sister and I promise I will get you that new game you want that you asked for ok?"  Charlie ruffled Henry's hair.  Henry shook his head and moved away from his dad, "Dad really?"   Charlie just chuckled and at that moment there was a knock at the door.  Charlie got up and went to the door.  Sure enough it was the flowers and Charlie took them and tipped the delievery guy and then took the flowers to the coffee table and set them down.</p><p>"What to you think Henry?" Charlie asked his son.  </p><p>"They are flowers. I don't know." Henry stated.</p><p>"Yes they are but I want (Y/N) to love them.  Sorry honey I know I am acting like a crazy person but I want this proposal to be perfect because I love (Y/N) want her to be my wife as I told you."  </p><p>"Yes dad I know and she is not going to replace my mom but be my second mom.  I kinda get it dad but whatever can I go and play?"</p><p>"Just be quiet since I need Kennedy to sleep a little while longer" Charlie says looking at Henry.  </p><p>"OK" is all Charlie gets from Henry as he bolts off to his room to play.</p><p>Charlie rechecked his pocket with the little box that had the beautiful ring in it.  He had secretively stolen one of the rings you normally worn to get the right size.  When you had wondered where the ring was Charlie just said maybe you had miss placed it somewhere in the house and it would show up.  You were so distracted by Kennedy you went with his story.   Charlie has splured on this ring and got it at Tiffany's because he wanted you to have the perfect engagement ring.  So as he was looking again at the blue Tiffany box he smiled and then put it back in his pocket. </p><p>You were heading back after the fun day with Mia.  Now all you wanted to do was relax with Charlie and the kids.  </p><p>Charlie saw that you had texted him and were on your way home.  He smiled and went to get Kennedy up from her nap and to put on a special outfit that was to be part of Charlie's plan to ask you to marry him.   He had ordered a cute pink onesie with a special message on it just for you.</p><p>****************************</p><p>You walked into the townhouse and it was quiet which was weird because with two children there was usually lots of choas and noise.  </p><p>"Hello where is everyone?" you called out.  You wandered around towards the kitchen and then to the den where you set your purse down.  You headed to the back yard and started to hear Henry, Charlie and Kennedy.  You got to the door and opened it, "Hey guys" you say and they looked up at you.</p><p>"Hi sweetheart" Charlie says getting up from the chair he was siiting in and walked over to you and leaned in for a kiss.  "Hi handsome" you replied smiling, "Where's my baby?" you asked looking around Charlie and then noticing her on a blanket on the ground.  Charlie lead you to where Kennedy was and you went to sit by her and then picked her up.</p><p>"Hey babygirl.  How's my angel?" you nuzzled her soft baby cheeks and took in her baby scent.  </p><p>Henry came over to where you were, "Hey (Y/N) did you see what Kennedy's shirt says?" he asked earnestly.  And you looked down at Kennedy's outfit and your eyes widen.  </p><p>Kennedy's onesie said, 'Mommy will you marry Daddy?'  you looked over at Charlie who was on one knee with an absolutely gorgeous diamond ring sparkling in the sun. </p><p>"Am I going to get an answer, (Y/N)?" Charlie asked.  </p><p>"Yes Charlie yes I will marry you!" you happily said and Charlie took your left hand and put the ring on your finger and he leaned down for another kiss.  You were still holding Kennedy and then looked at your ring.  Kennedy was blabbling and patting her hands on your hands,   "Does babygirl like mommy's ring?"  You still could not believe this, "Charlie this is so sweet and amazing.  I love you so much."    "I love you too (Y/N) and you have made me the happiest man in the world right now.  I am glad I have my family here to help me ask you to be my wife."</p><p>"I never thought any of this would happen after all that I have been through.  I am glad I went through what I did because it brought me to you, Charlie and we have Kennedy and of course Henry.   I feel everything is falling into place and I am so happy" you say and kiss Charlie again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wedding planning happening.  Lots of fluff and some kisses too!!!</p><p>Thank you again and again for everything!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Charlie had decided to have small simple wedding with just family and good friends.  Nothing over the top just lots of flowers and luckily your Aunt Faith knew someone who had a gorgeous garden and house that they rented out for small weddings.  Faith had gotten you and Charlie an appointment to go and see the place that afternoon.  Henry was with a friend and so it was just you, Charlie and Kennedy to go and check it out.  Luckily Kennedy was used to sleeping in her car seat carrier so that was helpful.  You guys showed up to the beautiful house.  You guys got out of the car and Charlie got Kennedy and you grabbed the baby bag that was becoming a part of you whenever you had Kennedy on errands. </p><p>You headed to the front and rang the bell.  A few moments later the door was opened and a women answered, "Hello, you must be (Y/N) and Charlie. I am Mrs Williams."  </p><p>"Hi, Mrs Williams nice to meet you too" you said.</p><p>"Who is this precious angel?" Mrs Williams asked looking down at Kennedy.</p><p>"Our daughter, Kennedy" Charlie said smiling.</p><p>"She is beautiful. How old is she?" </p><p>"Just two months old" you said smiling at your daughter.</p><p>"Congratulations, please come in and let me show you around the place" Mrs Williams said leading into the house.  </p><p>"The house is available for the bride to get ready because we have rooms and bathrooms for whatever needs to be done on your special day.  Now the piece de resistance is here." Mrs Williams shows you a large two door enterance to the most magnificent garden and so much space.  Flowers are everywhere and it just the most colorful garden with plenty of space for chairs and everything.  You loved the fence that ran along the garden area and was beautifully decorated.  You were impressed with the whole setting and it was not overly to much and would fit the amount of people you wanted to be there with you guys when you said your vows.</p><p>"I will let you guys look around on your own for a bit and I will be inside if you have any questions" Mrs Williams said and then leaving you and Charlie to check out the space.</p><p>"Charlie it is perfect. What do you think?" you said stepping down the steps off of the back porch.  Charlie has set Kennedy down on the porch and walked with you down the stairs.</p><p>"It is beautiful and if you think this will work, I am good too. It really is amazing" he said pulling you into his arms and placing a kiss on the top of your head. </p><p>"Yeah I love all the colors and the flowers just give it a magical presence.  I guess we have found our wedding venue" You smiled at Charlie and kissed him. </p><p>"I guess we have and if you are happy then I am too."  And of course at that moment Kennedy started crying and you walked back up to her.</p><p>You uphooked her from her seat and picked her up, "Hey babygirl you are fine." you said sitting on the top step bouncing her.  Charlie came and sat next to you as you held her in your lap and she started babbling again looking at the two of you.</p><p>"You are so spoiled angel" you shook your head at your daughter because all she wanted was to be held.  Charlie gently touched her cheek and Kennedy turned to look at her daddy.   </p><p>"Man she looks so much like you sweetheart.  I swear she could be your twin" Charlie said kissing your cheek.</p><p>"I think she looks so much like you Charlie.  Her ears and her eyes."</p><p>"Goodness help her with my ears" Charlie laughed as did you.</p><p>"Kennedy is this the place that mommy and daddy should have their wedding?" you ask and then look at Charlie.  Kennedy babbled was her answered.  </p><p>"That clears it totally up, angel" Charlie laughs taking Kennedy from you to hold her and as usual she snuggles against her daddy and falls right back to sleep.</p><p>"Freaking Fu...what's your trick, Charlie.  I swear" shaking your head at your fiance.   </p><p>"Sweetheart, I remember you telling me not to swear in front of the baby so you watch your mouth" Charlie mocks you and you roll your eyes at him.  </p><p>"Ugh fine sorry babygirl, daddy is exasperating."  as you get up and grab the baby bag and the car seat carrier while Charlie gets up with a sleeping Kennedy.   You guys walked back into the house to find Mrs Williams. </p><p>"Ah what did you think of the garden?" she asks.</p><p>"I think we like it a lot and would like to book it for our wedding.  I guess we need to see what dates you have available and we can figure out what will work" Charlie explains.</p><p>"Oh wonderful and so glad it will work for you two.  Shall we go into my office and we can figure out what we can do" Mrs Williams leads to her office.</p><p>*********************************</p><p>You guys get home and you take Kennedy to feed her while Charlie heads back out to get Henry from his friend's house.  </p><p>You and Kennedy enjoy your quiet feeding time alone.  After Kennedy finished eating you changed her again and then settled her in her crib.  You were watching her sleep and thinking how lucky you were to have her.  You had been through so much together and now she was healthy and so adorable.  You thought at how anyone who saw her were enamoured with her.  She was a beautiful baby of course you were biased but how could you not be.   She was your little girl and you were so happy.  </p><p>Just then you heard Charlie and Henry come in and you kissed Kennedy and then grabbed the baby monitor and closed the door to the nursery and went to find Charlie and Henry.</p><p>When you got downstairs Henry spotted you, "Hey Miss (Y/N) look at my drawing I did with my friend" he showed you.  </p><p>"I am impressed with your drawing Henry. Are those dinosaurs?" you asked hoping you were right.  </p><p>"Yes Miss (Y/N) they are and we got to go to the park.  And we got ice cream too."  Henry was bouncing around as he chatted.</p><p>"Sounds like you had a fun time.  Do you mind being a little quiet for me please, Kennedy went down to sleep and I need her to sleep."</p><p>"Sure I will can bring some of my stuff down here please?"  </p><p>"Yes honey go ahead.  I am going to get dinner going" Charlie said and you followed him into the kitchen.</p><p>"Can I help you with anything?" you ask.</p><p>"Nope I am good but if you want to sit here and look cute for me, I would be eternally grateful." Charlie says pulling you to him.  You slide your hands up his chest, "Hey if we eat earlier I might show you a good time later."  you seductively say putting your arms around Charlie's shoulders.   "I like that idea a lot.  Practice for baby number two right?"  You playfully swat his arm and giggle as Charlie leans down to nibbled the sensitive skin on under your ear.  "Oh Charlie yes" you moan quietly as he lets his hand wander over your ass and you buried your face in his chest.  He smirks, "Love you (Y/N).  Now sit and be cute for me as I get dinner ready."   You hop up on the counter and smile while you watch Charlie work on dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wedding dresses and kisses</p><p>Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!  Love and hugs to you all!!!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedding dress shopping was insane but your aunt mom had connections in New York and so you were right now at some super chic wedding dress boutique trying on dress after dress with Mia and your mom.</p><p>"OMG (Y/N) you look like a princess in all these dresses how are you doing to decide" Mia exclaimed as you were twirling around and around in one of the many dresses that the sales lady had pulled for you.</p><p>"I am having the worst decision because they are so beautiful and unique.  I am going to have the worst decision" you say twirling around and around.</p><p>"Charlie will marry you in a potato sack" Faith jokes with you.  You laugh at her comment as you look at yourself in the mirror.  </p><p>The dress you had on at the moment was pretty but it did not feel right. "I am gonna try another one" you walk back to the dressing room.   You are back in the room with the sales lady and once the new dress is on your turn around and look at yourself and you are in awe.  You gasp at how it looks on you and smile.  </p><p>When you walk out to show off the dress, Mia and your mom can see how you are glowing when you stand up in front of that mirror and when you twirled around.</p><p>"(Y/N) you look absolutely dazzling in that dress" Faith excitedly exclaimed looking at you.  </p><p>"(Y/N) you look like a regal princess in that dress" Mia gleefully cheered.</p><p>"Guys I absolutely completely love love this dress.  I feel beautiful and special in this dress.  I am so happy and I have found my dress" you grin from ear to ear.</p><p>Everyone was impressed with how gorgeous (Y/N) looked in that dress.  The dress would be altered and would be ready for the wedding day.  You were so excited and happy that you found your dress. Now hopefully Charlie would have his suit or whatever he was wearing figured out before to long.  You were not worried about that because he was a man and needed to handle some things on his own.</p><p>***************************************</p><p>Meanwhile at the townhouse Charlie was dealing with Kennedy for once she was not wanting to sleep and being very cranky and it was taking a toll on Charlie.  He was bouncing her and had fed her but was at his wits end.  </p><p>"Come on babygirl.  I know you are not hungry because I just fed you and I just changed you.  What is going on sweetie?"  Charlie had even took her temperature and it was fine.  He finally set her down in her cat seat and let her scream it out because of course at that moment his phone went off.<br/>
Charlie looked at his phone and surprise to see it was Nicole, "Hello Nicole, how are you? Let me move to somewhere quiet Kennedy having a fit because she is overly tired and will not go down for a nap" he asked and moved away from screaming Kennedy.</p><p>"Oh the fun times of having a baby.  Glad I do not have to deal with that.  Listen I am calling to see if I can talk to Henry if this is a good time?" Nicole asked.</p><p>"Sure let me get him" Charlie went and found Henry, "Hey your mom wants to talk so I am giving you my phone. Be careful" Charlie says and gives Henry the phone and then goes to check on Kennedy.  When Charlie gets back to Kennedy she is finally sleeping and Charlie pushes a hand through his hair and breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Babygirl, you were about to give daddy a heart attack and I think mommy would be pissed if that happened" he laughs to himself.  He picks Kennedy up out of her seat and takes her to her nursery and gives her a kiss on her head.  He then settles her in her crib and gently touches her soft baby cheek and smiles at how lucky he was to have another child and with you.   </p><p>Charlie leaves the nursery and walks to Henry's room and listens to him talking to his mom, "Yeah I am having a good time.  My new sister is so little mom.  She sleeps a lot but she does sit up and spits up her food.  It is gross but funny too.  Yeah I miss you.  Yeah.....ok.  Hey dad" Henry calls and Charlie walks in, "What's up?"   "Mom wants to talk to you now."   "Ok thanks honey" Charlie takes the phone from Henry and walks out of the room.</p><p>"Yes Nicole" </p><p>"Henry said that you have something you needed to tell me about you and (Y/N)."</p><p>"Oh right well I am surprised he did not tell you like he did when he spilled the beans about Kennedy but anyway yes I do have something to tell you.  And please I do not need any drama now.  I proposed to (Y/N) and we are getting married" Charlie spills it out all at once and then waits for the fireworks to start on Nicole's side.</p><p>"Oh wow that is some big news.  Congratulations I guess I should say not sure I would.  I know I have no right to tell you what to do with your life but I hope it works out whatever.  I assume you will want Henry to be there for the wedding huh?" she snarkily asks.  </p><p>Charlie takes a breath through his nose and expels it so he does not get sucked into an argument with Nicole, "Yes that would be nice if I could have our son at my wedding so when I get all the details figured out I will text them to you and we hopefully can work something out. And yes you have no right to tell me what to do with my life.  I am not telling you what to do with your life.  How is Travis by the way?" Charlie decides to ask even though he could care less about the guy.</p><p>"Oh we are good.  I might get my chance to walk down the aisle at some point.  Not that it matters to you.  Good luck with your new life, Charlie.  Hope it works out and you are not getting into a bad situation with what's her name and your new kid. Later I got to run.  Goodbye Charlie."</p><p>"They have names....." but before Charlie could finish his sentence the phone line went dead, "What the fuck...." he was interrupted by hearing the door open and you walked inside.</p><p>"Hi beautiful, how was wedding dress shopping?" Charlie asked as you walked over to him and gave him a hug.  </p><p>"It was successful and I am super excited.  I found the perfect dress and I love it so much!" you grinned looking up at Charlie and then giving him a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>"I am happy for you.  I gotta get working on finding my suit but I am sure I will or else I know you will get on me for so I do not forget."</p><p>"Yes I will be getting on your for that.  How was Kennedy?  Did she go down for you easily as you seems to be your number one fan."</p><p>"Actually I could tell you she went down easily but that is not true.  She was really fussy and it took me a while to get her settled but I ended up having to put her in her car seat because Nicole called and long story short she is not thrilled about the wedding but it is not her life.  It is mine and I am thrilled and love you so much and can not wait to be your husband" Charlie leaned down to kiss you again.</p><p>"I am guessing you got Kennedy down because it is very quiet.  And Nicole can have her own opinion about what she thinks I am marrying the man of my dreams with the dress of my dreams."</p><p>"I can not wait to see you walk down the aisle to me in your dream wedding dress and become my wife."</p><p>"I just realized I gotta find a pretty dress for Kennedy.  I am sure I can find something perfect for her and if you want to help me with that I will let you help find a dress for our daughter."</p><p>"Oh man well I will help you as best as I can but I am sure you have way better taste in baby dresses" Charlie snickered as he held you close. </p><p>"I think your opinon is very important on what our daughter wears to our wedding.  I am sure she wants to make her daddy proud" you laugh, "I love you Charlie"  "I love you too (Y/N) and he leans in for a passionate kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the link for the wedding dress.</p><p>https://www.essensedesigns.com/stella-york/wedding-dresses/7012/</p><p>Please feel free to tell me what you think of the wedding dress.  Thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Wedding finally!!!!  </p><p>Thank you all for reading!!!  </p><p>This chapter is probably full of errors but I will fix it but I wanted to put out a Fourth of July treat for you readers.<br/>Enjoy  &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the wedding planning turned into a perfect day for their wedding.   You were at the house by the garden but you had the upstairs and the men were downstairs.   You girls could hear loud shouts and music blasting and figured they were up to no good.  You did not care as long as Charlie was at the end of the damn aisle dressed to the nines in his suit.</p><p>"(Y/N) do you want me to go downstairs and tell the boys to stop acting like a group of frat boys having a beer drinking contest?" Mia asked sounding concerned for your sanity.sett </p><p>"Nah they are good. I am sure they are having fun and I do not want to be a spoiled sport on his last few hours of being single" you say looking at yourself in mirror as Faith is finishing geting your hair just right. </p><p>"I think we got it now and the flower tiara looks beautiful" Faith exclaims as you both look into the mirror. </p><p>"OMG it is perfect, mom! Thank you. Now I just need to get into my dress but first I need to make sure Kennedy is all set" you look over at your daughter who is laying on her stomach on the floor with a few toys keeping her entertained.   You move to where she is laying and touch her head.  She looks up at you and babbles some nonsense.  You smile at her, "Hey Angel, yes are so cute. Mommy loves you so much" you pick her up and she just giggles her baby laugh and you blow kisses into you tummy and she giggles more.   Faith helps you get Kennedy dressed.  </p><p>"OK hope she does not spit up before I get her downstairs to sit with me" Faith says settling Kennedy back to the blanket she was laying on earlier. </p><p>"Oh gosh I hope not" you say looking at Kennedy and then going to get yourself dressed finally.</p><p>************************************</p><p>Meanwhile downstairs the men were sitting around waiting for the big event to happen.  Most of them did not have their jackets on but that was not a big deal because they had plenty of time.  Unlike the bride and bridesmaids they were mostly ready to mosey down the aisle. </p><p>"So Charlie are you ready to do this again?  Second marriage" his friend James asked.</p><p>"I am ready.  We are already living together plus we having Kennedy so I am all in for this second go around.  I love (Y/N) very much" Charlie said smiling at James and Henry who was off to the side playing on some ipad that his mother had given him.  Charlie was giving into letting Henry play with electronics because of the unusual circumstances.  </p><p>"Hey Henry are you excited about today?" Charlie asked.  Henry looked up for a moment, "Yeah" and then went back to his game.</p><p>"Typical answer" James said and Charlie nodded in agreement.</p><p>Mike walked back in to see if the guys were doing ok, "Hey gentlemen, are we all ready for the big day? Charlie?"</p><p>"I am ready for this as I will ever be and excited to have (Y/N) be my wife" he smiled at the thought. </p><p>"Good because there is no turning back now, son" Mike replied slapping Charlie on the back and then having a seat with them.  </p><p>******************************************</p><p>The guests were starting to arrive and it was getting closer to go time and (Y/N) was getting nervous and had no idea why.  You loved Charlie so much but it was thought that you had to walk down an aisle and be the center of attention in front of your family and friends and say your vows.  You did not want to mess up in front of Charlie and everyone but it was time to shine very soon.</p><p>You were doing some last minute make up checks and hair checks when Faith came over to you, "My darling daughter you look like a vision.  Charlie is going to fall even more in love with you when he sees you today.   And Kennedy is an absolute little angel, my little granddaughter is the perfect combination of you and Charlie.  I am so happy for you sweetie" she said trying to keep the tears away.</p><p>You hugged her tightly, "Mom, I am so happy.  I never thought I would find this kind of happiness with anyone.  And along came Charlie and my life has changed for the better.  He makes me so happy and he is an amazing father to our daughter.  I love him for giving me Kennedy and for all he has helped me through.  I love you and dad so much you are the best parents a girl could have and I am excited to start this new part of my life with Charlie and Kennedy" you reply as tears to threaten to fall.  </p><p>There is a knock at the door and Mia goes to answer it, "It is time for the mother of the bride to be seated" the wedding coordiator, Mandy says.  Faith gives you one more hug and then picks up Kennedy and heads out.  </p><p>A few moments later Mandy returns with Mike, "OK ladies your time is to walk down the aisle is approaching."  Mia gives you a quick hug and heads downstairs with Mandy.  Then you and your father walk downstairs too.  </p><p>Your bridesmaids were finally walking down the aisle and then the doors to the garden were closed for a moment to get you ready for your turn to walk towards Charlie.  You took a deep breath and your father looked at you for a moment, "Sweetheart I am so happy for you and love you so much"  he gave you a quick kiss on your cheek and you smiled at him, "Thank you dad. I am happy and can not believe this is happening so ready or not I am going to be Mrs Charlie Barber very soon"  and then Mandy motioned for the doors to be opened and you and Mike walked out into the sunshine and then down the aisle. </p><p>Charlie sees you and almost losing his mind at how gorgeous you look.  Your dress is just beautiful and you look like an angel to him.  He is trying his best not to cry but it is hard.  When you are finally reach him and your father gives you hand to Charlie he lets a tear slip, "You look like an angel, sweetheart" he whispers to you.  "You look very handsome Charlie"  you blush and Charlie gives you a knowing look and you try not to laugh.  </p><p>The minister motions for everyone to sit, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony, (Y/N) and Charlie.  They have decided to write their own vows to each other.   (Y/N) would you begin."</p><p>You hand your bouquet to Mia and then turn to Charlie.  You take his hands in yours, "Charlie you are my world.  You have brought so much happiness into my life and I am so happy I met you in the elevator that day to make my book into your play.  You make me smile all the time and have helped me through so much that I can never thank you enough.  I love you so much and you are an amazing father to our beautiful daughter, Kennedy and Henry.  I love you for giving her to me and making my life better.  You are my heart and soul.  I love you, Charlie."  </p><p>"(Y/N), I love you so much.  You are my heart and soul and make me the happiest I have been in a long time.  I love our daughter, Kennedy, so much and you are the best mother to her.  You are so amazing and help me through so much too.  You are so strong and I will never forget that first meeting in the elevator too.  You have the prettiest smile and you light up a room when you walk in it.  Your heart is so kind and sweet and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you.  I love you so much, (Y/N)." </p><p>"The rings please" the minister asks and Henry hands the ring pillow to the minister. He was so proud of his job and you and Charlie were proud of Henry too. </p><p>"I bless these rings with the power of love and happiness." he hands a ring to Charlie and one to you.</p><p>Charlie takes your hand and gently slides your ring onto your finger and you do the same with his ring.</p><p>"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  Charlie you may kiss your bride."  </p><p>Charlie swoops in and kisses you.  You smile into the kiss as does Charlie.  </p><p>Charlie looks at you, "I love you."   "I love you too, Charlie" he holds your hand and you both turn to look at your family and friends.</p><p>The minister announces, "May I present to you Mr and Mrs Barber.  Congratulations."   </p><p>Your family and friends start to cheer for the two of you.  You and Charlie walk down the aisle and smile and when you get to the end Charlie pulls you close again and kisses you like there is not tomorrow.    </p><p>You were so happy that everything has gone so well and the day was perfect and everyone had so much fun.  Now everyone was headed to the reception for a party they would never forget.   </p><p>Your mother walked over to where you and Charlie were because Kennedy was being a bit whiny and she thought one of you might help calm her down and sure enough when she saw her daddy she was all giggly and happy.  Charlie took Kennedy and she snuggled against him, "I declare you have some sort of magic for our daughter and I want to figure out what it is, husband.  And I demand to know now!"  you smirked at Charlie, "I swear wife I have no clue. But I do know that I love you so much" he said kissing you again.  You smiled at him and looked at your daughter who was very happy now.  Life was gonna be wonderful with Charlie and you knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weddding night fun </p><p>*wink wink*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reception was tons of fun and everyone had a great time.  The music was great and people were dancing and enjoying the food.  And at one point Mia asked the DJ to play a special slow dance for the bride and groom.   She knew that you loved the song, 'Runaway' by The Corrs was one of your favorites so when it started Mia grab the mic, "Hey lovebirds get out here and have your first dance as man and wife"  You busted out laughing at her and looked for Charlie who was heading out onto the dance floor with his hand out waiting for you to take it.   When you got onto the dancefloor you took Charle's hand and he pulled you close and you two started swaying together.  Charlie looked down at you and you smiled and he kissed you.  You leaned against him and continued to glide across the floor.  After a bit other couples got out on the floor and started to dance too.  It was fun and everyone was having a great time.   When the song was done you kissed Charlie again but then felt a hand on your arm, "Charlie do you mind if I dance with my daughter?"  "Go right ahead" he said letting your father have the next dance with you.  </p><p>Finally it was getting late and you were exhausted after a super busy day and of course now being a new bride was exciting but also being a mom.  You were sitting down and had Kennedy in your lap.  She was starting to act cranky and you hated to leave her with you mom and dad tonight but your parents had reserved the honeymoon suite for tonight for you and Charlie.  Then you two were off to St Lucia for a week and half honeymoon.   </p><p>Kennedy was really cranky and it was worrying you about leaving her, "Come on babygirl, shhhhhh"  You cooed to calm her down.  You were rubbing her back and whispering how good she was and kissing her baby cheeks.  Charlie was talking with Henry about listening to your parents and that he would see him in the morning before you guys left for your honeymoon.    Charlie noticed you trying to calm Kennedy, "Hey honey will you help Mrs Faith and Mr Mike with Kennedy tonight for me please?"   "Sure dad I will" Henry answered as he gave his dad a hug. Charlie hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.   Then he walked over to you and Kennedy, "Hey sweetheart, how is she doing?" he noticed you looked stressed out.   "She is finally calming down but I am worried about leaving her. I know she will be fine but I know this was a lot for her" you take a breath and then let it out.<br/>
"She will be fine. Let me have her" Charlie says taking her from you.   You start to stand and feel a bit dizzy and sit back down, "Hey are you ok, sweetheart?" Charlie looks concerned.   "I am just overwhelmed and tired.  I am fine" you said shaking it off.   "Wait and I will get you some water" Charlie walks away towards the bar.   He brings back the water and you accept the water and take a sip instantly and it feels good, "Thank you darling"  "Welcome baby."   After you take a few more sips of the water you feel better and get up. </p><p>Your parents come over to where you are and smile, "Hey you two go and enjoy your evening together.  We got the kids" Faith says taking Kennedy from Charlie.  Your mom looks at you, "(Y/N) are you ok you look pale.  I hope you are not getting sick now especially since you two have that amazing trip starting tomorrow."   "I am fine just tired" you say but you now have Charlie looking at you with concern.  He pulls you to his side and kisses the top of your head, "Let's go upstairs, sweetheart."  "That sounds nice" you say giving Kennedy a quick goodnight kiss and Charlie follows suit.   </p><p>You two head towards the elevators and get several, 'Congratulations' as you walk through the lobby and you both smile and say your thanks to them.</p><p>When you two are in the elevator you lean against the wall, "Ugh I can not wait to get these shoes off my feet.  I swear I know heels are sexy or something ridculous but they are horrible" you groan.  Charlie smiles but then looks at you with concern, "Hey what's going on? I know you are exhausted but are you getting sick?  We can postpone the honeymoon."   You bite your lip and look at your hands, "I know you are not going to beleive this as I can not but I think I am pregnant again"  Charlie's eyes bug out, "What?"<br/>
"Yeah surprise darling!  We kinda have been practicing as you know and it stuck" you laughed and Charlie stood there still in shock but then pulled you close, "Then at least we won't be like the cliche couple who gets pregnant on the honeymoon" he joked and you blushed and Charlie leans down, "You know when you blush drives me bananas, sweetheart"  you giggle and then the doors to the elevator open and Charlie takes you hand and you both walk to the door.  When Charlie gets the door opened he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder and you yelp in surprise, "Hey Charlie" but he does not let you down immediately.  The doors shuts behind you both and he swats at your ass and then drags you to the bed.  He ever so sweetly lays you on the bed and then looks at you like you are his last meal with darken eyes but he restrains himself because he wants tonight to be special just for you. </p><p>You mercifully take off your shoes and then lay back in the soft bed. You feel the bed dip as Charlie lays down next to you on his side, "Hi" he says you look up at him, "Hi" you respond looking into his eyes.  He smiles at you, "Come closer" you whisper pulling his face closer to yours and then you kiss him deeply.   You both slowly and gently remove your clothes and Charlie pulls you close to him, "(Y/N), I love you" he simply states.  "I love you too" you say moving to be closer to him.</p><p>You two lay next to each other for a moment then Charlie moves to hover above you.  You look up at him and he leans down for another passionate kiss, "Mrs Barber do you know how absolutely stunning you look right now?"   "Yeah I think I do Mr Barber because I feel something hard poking my belly" you giggle and Charlie groans loudly, "Fuck the things you do to me, Angel"  "Show me Mr Barber what I do to you" you moan because Charlie has latched his lips to the tender flesh below your ear and sucking hard.  He has then slid a hand to your wet pussy and then thrusts one finger in and then adds a second one.  "Charlie uhhh" you breathlessly call out and taking one of your hands and combing it through Charlie's lushous locks.  Your other hand has moved down Charlie's body and grabbed his cock and was stroking it slowly, "Fuck baby if you keep that up I am not gonna last long and I want to make you feel good all night."   You smirk at his comment and continue until he roughly grabs your hand and pushes it away.  "You are being a bad girl aren't you" he murmers deeply.  You bring your hand back up and then slide a couple fingers into your mouth just to tease Charlie.  He growls at what you are doing but then he slides one of you legs up along his side and then roughly thrusts hard into your wet pussy.   "Oh fuck.......uhm" is all you can say as he starts thrusting harder just to make you whimper.  Charlie smiles to himself because he knows how to play your game and it is so much fun.   </p><p>Before you know it you are so close, "Charlie I am so so oh gosh........"  "Angel come for me"  he encourages you and then you fall over the edge and it feels like heaven. You see stars and feel absolutely loved by Charlie at that moment.  He continues to fuck you hard through you orgasm to make you feel amaziing and he wants everything perfect for you tonight and it is not too much longer and he starts to feel his orgasm hit me, "Baby fuck your pussy is squeezing me hard......Fuck....." then Charlie empties his cum into your pussy painting it white and filling you up.   You both collaspse in a tangle of arms and legs.  It feels wonderful, "Mr Barber that was amazing" you grin hugging Charlie close to you.  "That was pretty amazing and if you aren't pregnant then you are now"  he jokes as he then kisses you again.  You giggle into his kiss, "I am sure I am now."   You both laugh as Charlie moves off of you and rolls onto his back.  He pulls you to his side to have you close.  </p><p>"I love you Mrs Barber and I love being able to say that to you now."</p><p>"I love hearing it, Mr Barber" you press a kiss to his side and look up at him with the biggest smile on your face.</p><p>"Come here sweetheart" and he pulls you so you are laying on top of him, "Yes" you say looking at him.  </p><p>"I just want you close.  Is that a problem?" </p><p>"Not at all darling.  Love you so much husband."</p><p>"Good because I like having you close to me.  I love you so much wife."</p><p>The rest of the evening Charlie makes good on his promise to make you feel special and loves all night long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are not done because we need more honeymoon right???  </p><p>Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.  </p><p>Thank you</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fMUYU8DC1U                </p><p> (Link above to the song "Runaway" by the Corrs)  I love this song!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning you both were asleep in the big comfy hotel bed.  Charlie was spooning you with his arm around your middle and your legs were tangled together after a memorable wedding night.   You were woken by a knocking on your door.</p><p>"What the fuck?" you jump hearing the knocking which causes Charlie to wake up too.</p><p>"Hold your horses" Charlie says getting up and finding his pants and putting them on and rushing to the door. </p><p>Charlie opens the door, "Good Morning Sir, management sends you a special breakfast" the porter says pushing in a huge cart.  Charlie looks at it in surprise and then hands the porter a tip and the guys leaves.</p><p>"I guess we are eating breakfast now, sweetheart" he laughs checking out what is under the silver domes covering the food.</p><p>"Really what time is it" you look at the clock next to where you are a notice that is it later than you thought, "I guess we are having brunch since it is now eleven thirty."  You look at Charlie and then it hits you, "Oh Fuck we said we would have breakfast with the kids this morning."    Charlie comes over to the bed and sits next to you, "Yeah that is obviously not happening" he smiles leaning in for a kiss.  You smile into the kiss, "Come on, the food looks amazing." Charlie reaches for your hand you you take his but pull away to find his shirt and put it on, "You did not have to dress so formally for breakfast Mrs Barber" he jokes at your attire of his shirt.  "Isn't this a formal occasion?" you joke back at him.  He smirks and pulls out your chair at the table and you sit down.</p><p>Your stomach growls, "I guess I am hungry" as you take a bite of the scrambled eggs.  You pick up a strawberry and bit into it letting out a tiny moan which Charlie notices and you blush and he is looking at you with his look.   "Oh give it a rest Mr Barber you had me all night and that is why we missed eating breakfast with the kids."   "That does not mean I don't have time now to have my way with you again before we leave" he wiggles his eyebrows at you.</p><p>Luckily you are saved by your phone ringing.  You get up and go to your phone, "Hello" you say.  "Hello (Y/N) are you and Charlie enjoying breakfast?" you mom asks.  "Yes mom it was amazing and I feel so bad we slept in later and missed eating with you guys.  How is Kennedy doing?"   "She is good and Henry was a little annoyed that you guys were not here but we promised him he would have extra time at the pool and the kids camp at the hotel today.  Now I hope we will see you two before you fly off to St Lucia."  "Yes we will be down after we eat and get dressed.  I promise.  Tell my babygirl mommy loves her"  Charlie comes over and steals your phone and puts it on speaker, "Good Morning Faith thank you for the food and tell Kennedy and Henry I love them and miss them too."   "I will and will see you soon.  Oh come to the pool when you guy are ready" "See you in a bit" you say as you both hang up.   </p><p>Charlie leans in for a kiss and you pull him close and he lays you on the bed, "Hey darling we don't have time and you have literally a week and a half of alone time with me starting tonight."   Charlie smiles, "I know and I am excited" he kisses you again, "Lets finish eating and then go see the kids."</p><p>*******************************</p><p>Down poolside your parents and Charlie  were sitting relaxing and you had on your swimsuit and was playing with Kennedy and Henry in the pool.  Kennedy was enjoying the water and splashing like a crazy kid and you were enjoying this little bit of time before you had to fly off with Charlie for your official honeymoon.   </p><p>"Hey dad watch this" Henry yelled as he went to go and jump off the side into the deep end of the pool.  Charlie came over and sat with his feet in the pool, "Ok son I am watching"  as Henry jumped and yelled, "Cannonball" as he made a huge splash of water.  Kennedy was having the best time in the pool.  You looked at her and smiled, "OK angel you ready I gonna dunk you under.  One, two, three"  you dunked her quickly and pulled her up and she spit water and shook her little head and giggled like it was the best thing ever.  You kissed her chubby cheeks, "Yes that's my girl" you said proudly.   Kennedy then was reaching for Charlie, "Daaaaa" she babbled.  You looked at her and then at Charlie, "Oh no babygirl you need to be saying maaa not daaa.  I carried you for nine months because of your Daaaaaa"  you joked but she kept wiggling for Charlie so you handed over the wet baby to him, "Enjoy your daaaa babygirl"  "Hey jealous much, sweetheart.  You know all the ladies love me" Charlie teased.  You rolled your eyes and swam away.  "How's daddy's princess?" Charlie kissed Kennedy's cheeks and then held her close to him.   Henry came over to his dad, "Hey dad did you see me to that cannonball?"  "I did Henry you made a huge splash. I was impressed honey"   "Thanks dad" Henry said and Kennedy turned to look at Henry, "Hey Kennedy high five"  Henry took Kennedy's hand and made her slap hands with him.  She smiled, "Dad she smiled at me cause I gave her a high five"  "I saw that.  She is going to be the luckiest little girl to have you as her big brother" Charlie was feeling good knowing that his children seemed to be getting along well.   You came back over after swimming a few laps to where your family was at the side of the pool.</p><p>Charlie smiled at you and you placed a hand on his leg and Kennedy was now wiggling to go back to you, "See she did need her daaaa for long because now who does she want?" you quipped back.   Charlie rolled his eyes at you but you grinned big and pulled your babygirl close to you.  You wanted to enjoy being with Kennedy because you knew you were going to miss her while you are gone so having this bit of time with her made you happy.  </p><p>************************</p><p>It was time for you and Charlie to head off to the airport for your flight to St Lucia.  The car service has just arrived that your father had called to take you to the airport.  There were perks to have an influential father in New York needless to say.  Your tickets to St Lucia were first class thanks to your parents.  That was your wedding present from them this amazing honeymoon.  You had straight up told them you would have enjoyed just a few days at a bed and breakfast in upstate but they wanted you two to have a extra special honeymoon  to someplace exotic.   </p><p> </p><p>"So Henry, Faith and Mike will get you to the airport in a couple of days so you can go back to be with your mom.   I hope you have a safe trip and I will see you before to long. Miss you honey"  Charlie said giving him a big hug and a kiss on the head.   You were holding Kennedy and giving her sweet kisses on her baby cheeks, "Babygirl I am already missing you so much. I hate to leave you" you hugged her closely, "I love you Kennedy.  Mommy loves you so much."  Charlie came over to you and Kennedy and hugged you both in his strong arms, "Daddy loves you too angel.  So much"  he kissed the top of her head.  Kennedy giggled and of course was now wiggling around in your arms.  You both gave her a few more kisses and then handed her over to your mom.   You gave Henry a hug too and he smiled, "Have fun" he said, "Thanks you have a safe flight also buddy. I am going to miss you helping me out when we get back but I know you will be back soon and help me with Kennedy right?: Henry nodded and you ruffled his hair.  </p><p>"Bye everyone" you and Charlie say getting into the car and heading off to the airport to catch your flight for your honeymoon.</p><p>*************************</p><p>After a long flight you and Charlie made it to the luxurious resort that your parents had gotten your guys for you wedding.  You both were exhausted from the flight and it was late so you both past out in the magnificent bed.  </p><p>"Goodnight Mrs Barber" Charlie nuzzled your neck pulling you to him getting comfortable.</p><p>"Goodnight Mr Barber" you said giggling at the feeling of Charlie's lips on the tender skin on your neck.  </p><p>"I promise you we will be naked before you know it because I think that is what we are supposed to do on our honeymoon, sweetheart.  Not this just passing out."  </p><p>"Let me sleep and then you can have me naked as much as you want" you grab onto his shirt to pull yourself closer to him to get comfortable next to him.  He snakes his arm around your middle and draws lazy circles on your back which knocks you out quickly and with a smile on your face at how lucky you are to be with the man you love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honeymoon smut</p><p>Yes please!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your honeymoon was luxurious needless to say.  The balcony opened to the most breathtaking view of the ocean.  The sand was white and the breeze was perfect.  </p><p>"(Y/N) are you ready to head down to the pool?" Charlie was waiting on you to come out of the bathroom.  You had lucked out with less intense morning sickness which was a blessing.</p><p>"Here I am darling" you strut towards him with towels and hand him one.  Charlie hums an appreciative sound you smile as you sashay past him.  He slaps your ass and you jump.  He grins, "Could not resist with you in that suit."  </p><p>"Anything for my darling husband.  Now I want to see something other than this room.  Move your ass" you demand and head out to go to the pool.</p><p>*************************</p><p>Charlie finds a couple of lounge chairs off to the side.  You set your stuff down and head towards the pool.  As you step in the water feels amazing, "Come on slowpoke get in here."</p><p>Charlie makes his way in and then is crowding your space, "I am in are you happy sweetheart."</p><p>You look up at him and he leans in for a kiss and he pulls you into a hug.  You enjoy just being in Charlie's arms and the beautiful scenery. </p><p>"This place is magnificent. Look at that view, Charlie" you turn in his arms to watch the cloudless sky.</p><p>"It is paradise" he agrees and kisses the top of your head.  </p><p>You feel Charlie's hand slide along your tummy and he just rests it there.</p><p>You two just stand there admiring the scenery and then you sneakily splash water at Charlie and he is distracted by water in his eyes.  You move away before he retaliates.  </p><p>"Hey that was not nice sweetheart.  You want a water fight then bring it on."  </p><p>And you two start splashing each other like kids.  And it goes into full on water war with the two of you.  Thank goodness no one else was around and you had the pool to yourself or else you would never had started the water fight with your husband.   </p><p>At one point Charlie sneakily goes underwater and you try to gauge at where he is headed.  You miss calculate and he is under you and gets you on his shoulders.  </p><p>You yelp, "Hey what the........!"</p><p>"Sneak attack my darling.  Sneak attack" Charlie grins holding onto your legs.  </p><p>"Charlie, I am really high up. I.....I....." Charlie turns so you can see the view better from the higher vantage point.  </p><p>"Wow I can see everything.  Amazing just amazing!" </p><p>Charlie looks up at you and you look down at him, "Who has the height advantage now?"  he laughs and you comb your hands through his wet hair.  </p><p>After a few moments of quiet Charlie lets you down so you can swim around for a bit.  Then decide to head back up to get ready for lunch.  </p><p>************************************</p><p>After lunch at the magnificent restaurant Charlie is leading you back to the elevators.   The doors open and he lets you in first as he did when you first met.  </p><p>"Charlie you remember when we first met?  We were in an elevator and I made that comment about I had a meeting with some hot shot director."</p><p>"Yes I do sweetheart and I thought it was funny and you were so embarassed.   Your blush was the prettiest thing I had ever seen on a women.  I fhink I feel in love on the spot but was not about to scare you off just like that."   </p><p>You blush at his comment and he pulls you close so your noses are touching, "I thought I had screwed up that meeting so horribly.  But look at all we have been through and everything has turned out wonderfully.  I love you Charlie." </p><p>"I love you too (Y/N)" then he kisses you.  </p><p>The doors open on your floor and you walk out first followed by Charlie and head to the room.  He opens the door and as soon as it shuts he picks you up and you squeal, "Hey" but he does not say anything until you are deposited onto the bed.  </p><p>"What were you saying sweetheart?"  as he climbs on top of you and then starts attacking your lips and neck with kisses.  </p><p>You slide your hands along his chest and then down to his swimsuit trucks and play with the elastic band.  </p><p>"Oh does Mrs Barber think she is going to get lucky?" he looks at her with a questioning look and then he unties the top of you swimsuit and it falls off exposing your breasts to him.   He leans in to take a nipple in his mouth, "Ahhhh oh Charlie yes" then he moves to give the other one attention and then slides his hand down to play with your swim bottoms, "Does Mr Barber think he is going to get lucky?" you give it right back and he smiles with a devilish look on his face.</p><p>Charlie plays with your swimsuit bottoms and slides them down with the rest of your suit is discarded on the floor.  He continues to kiss you everywhere.  He stops briefly at your tummy, "Hey listen baby Barber close your eyes because daddy is about to do some things that are not for kids eyes to your mommy."   You giggle at Charlie and his warnings to your unborn child when he wants to make love to you.  </p><p>Charlie reaches his destination of between your thighs and kisses them giving them both attention and then heading for his favorite part your clit.  You moan as he licks and nips and kisses your slit.  "Fuck Charlie Fuck"   "Darling no cussing in front of the baby.  Now keep it PG rated actually you better stick with a G rating since it is a baby after all.  Now can you do that sweetheart?"  he smirks as he goes back to giving his attention to your pussy.   He slides a finger in and flicks his thumb over your clit.  "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" you scream just to annoy Charlie and he slides another finger in to make you squirm even more.   </p><p>Finally when Charlie slides a third finger into you your orgasm hits you hard and you come all over his fingers and face and he laps it up.  </p><p>Charlie stands up for a moment to shuck off his swim trucks and then climbs back onto the bed.</p><p>You pull Charlie to you and kiss him, "Make love to me Charlie" you ask sweetly,  "How can I deny my beautiful wife of anything she asks" as he grabs his cock and pumps it a few times then slowly and he slides into your tight wet pussy.  Charlie bottoms out and leans down for a kiss and you smile into it.   You slide your legs around Charlie's hips so he can thrust into you deeper and the new angle.  He starts a slow and gentle pace that builds up the fire in your lower abdomen.  </p><p>"Charlie oh yes yes yes" he hears you chant and knows he is doing exactly what you want.   </p><p>"Charlie please more please" you moan but he takes his time, "Sweetheart just let go for me."   He changes his pace a bit and the angle and then you see stars and your pussy clenches hard and you come on his cock.  It is not too much longer and Charlie's thrusts become a bit sloppy and then he comes painting your pussy white with his cum. </p><p>He collapses on top of you and you hug him tightly to you.  </p><p>"That was amazing Mr Barber." </p><p>"That was perfect, Mrs Barber.  I love you so much."  </p><p>Charlie rolls off of you and onto his side and reaches for you.  You move to be in his arms.  </p><p>"I love you Charlie" and you lean against his strong chest.  Where you rest comfortably for a nice late afternoon nap together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this fic!!!!!!!!! I am sad that it is done but happy too.  It was a fun story to write and I got lots of compliments on it.  Thank you thank you for reading, kudos and comments.   </p><p>You guys are awesome!!!!!!!!  Love to you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days were busy in your new little family.  Kennedy was getting to be a big girl.  She was talking and moving constantly and getting into so much stuff, it was hilarious.  Charlie was busy with directing a new play but he was making time for you and the kids.  </p><p>You had given birth to a set of twins a few months ago.  It was a boy and a girl. Their names were Zachery and Zoe.  Unlike Kennedy who was a totally daddy's girl the twins loved you.  It was always wanting their mommy constantly.  Charlie had been shocked at the thought of having twins, but they luckily were really good babies.  They had their moments like everyone did and they slept really well for you, which was a god send.   </p><p>It was great being able to work from home.  You were able to get writing in when the kids napped.   Now when Henry was with you guys Kennedy did not want to nap.  She loved her big brother and they played well together.   Henry was excited that he had a brother now.  Nicole had finally gotten married to Tyler.  She was expecting her second child which she had found out was a girl.   When you told Henry about the twins and that one was a boy,  Henry literally jumped up and down for several minutes before Charlie could calm him down.  </p><p>Everything was great.  You had the sweetest husband and your babies were healthy.  What else could you wish for?  </p><p>********************************</p><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and you, Charlie and the kids were playing in the backyard.   You had decided that it was the perfect day for a family picnic.  Charlie had blankets spread out and the food was all easy kids stuff except for the wine that Charlie got especially for the two of you.   You had forgotten how nice it was to have an adult beverage since you had been pregnant what seemed like forever.  But now that you weren't you were enjoying the wine that Charlie poured into your glass.</p><p>"Oh my goodness Charlie, did I tell you how much I needed this after today?"  </p><p>"I know it was a crazy morning but at least now we got Henry and Kennedy running around.  The twins were laying on their backs on the blanket near you and Charlie.  They were doing baby giggles and you were so in love with that sound.</p><p>"I love hearing them giggle, Charlie" you smiled at him and he kissed you.   </p><p>"I love you (Y/N) so much.  I am so happy with are amazing family." </p><p>"I agree Charlie,  we are so lucky.  I love you and our children too." </p><p>Henry and Kennedy came back over and sat down, "I am hungry" Henry says and Kennedy says, "Me too."   You hand them each a plate with peanut butter and jelly sandwichs and apple slices and they dig in to their lunches. </p><p>Charlie takes your glass and adds more wine and you gracious accept it.  </p><p>Clicking glasses with Charlie you both smile and realize how lucky you both are with you happy family.  </p><p>Life is wonderful and you feel so happy.  Charlie gives you another kiss which Henry looks up, "Ewwww why are you two kissing again?"  Kennedy giggles at her brother, "Mommy is kissing daddy."    </p><p>You pull away from Charlie and then pull Kennedy into your lap, "Yes I do kiss daddy because he loves me just as he loves you kiddos too."  You kiss Kennedy's cheek and she giggles and then squirms away.  </p><p>"I love you all" Charlie says leaning over to kiss Kennedy on the cheek and then giving Henry and kiss on the head.  You smile and then Charlie kisses you again and you laugh.  </p><p>"Kisses all around today" you say smiling at your family.  </p><p>"Yes kisses all around, (Y/N), all around" Charlie says smiling at you and giving you another passionate kiss that you happily accept.  </p><p> </p><p>                                                   THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>